


Утро начинается не с кофе

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Gavin Reed, Angst, Fantastic, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Resolved Sexual Tension, Role Reversal, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Ричард - штатный техник полицейского департамента Детройта, который не особо ладит с людьми и предпочитает коллег-андроидов. А Гэвиг - разбитый в хламину андроид, которого Коннор и Хэнк находят в логове наркоторговцев и привозят Ричарду, чтобы тот вынул из машины все воспоминания во благо расследования. Человек не может позволить себе доломать машину и, поддавшись иррациональному порыву, «воскрешает» машину на свою голову.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжаю перекидывать старые работы с фикбука.  
> Идею взяла отсюда: https://mobile.twitter.com/useatriangle/status/1016217841589276672

Для Ричарда утро начинается не с кофе — он вообще не любил данный напиток, отдавая предпочтение черному горькому чаю, — утро начинается с ругани соседей за стенкой, с громко включенных мультиков для трехлетнего ребёнка соседей сверху, с совсем не двусмысленных стонов парочки, живущей на этаж ниже, — всё это, но не кофе. Он бы с удовольствием сделал бы звукоизоляцию или переехал бы в место поспокойнее, однако он просто молодой техник и не может позволить себе такую роскошь, как ремонт или переезд в собственный дом, так что приходилось вставлять в уши наушники с любимой музыкой (беруши не помогали заглушить этот ужас) и молиться, что в этот раз они не выпадут во сне. А они выпадут.

Парень, понимая, что в такой обстановке он даже свои мысли будет слышать через одну, со вздохом встал с удобной постели и угрюмо посмотрел на будильник. Тот, будь тем же девиантом, наверняка бы постыдился от этого пронзительного взгляда суровых ледяных очей, но механизм разумным не был ни разу и спокойно показывал текущее время: «06:24». Ричард, ненавидя весь мир, стал собираться на работу, уже представляя, какими подколками его вознаградят там за очередной приход за час до рабочего времени. Тем не менее работу свою парень любил если не за кучу свободного времени считай наедине с самим собой, то за возможность минимальной коммуникации с другими людьми.

Да, Ричард очень нелюдим. Настолько, что едва ли не сбежал из дома приёмного отца в эту коробку как только представилась такая возможность. И не то, чтобы он ненавидел Хэнка, напротив, — парень его уважал и испытывал благодарность за то, что мужчина забрал к себе обоих братьев (хотя первоначально он хотел забрать только Коннора, но не решился разрушать и так поломанную семью) и принял, как родных… Но… парню было просто сложно уживаться с другими людьми, даже с родным братом. Его бесило, когда кто-то посторонний касался его вещей или — о, господи, нет — даже перекладывал в другое место. Ему было страшно, когда он, занятый своими делами, внезапно слышал шаги за своей спиной (ему вообще было некомфортно, если за его спиной кто-то находится). К тому же он любил строить в своей голове идеальные планы, а люди постоянно их рушили. Единственный фактор, который вызывал сожаление от того, что он покинул отчий дом, — он скучал по Сумо. С Хэнком и Коннором Ричард мог в любой момент встретиться на работе (а то, что он это не реализовывал — дело десятое), но вот с хорошим мальчиком так просто увидеться было нельзя. Нужно было обязательно навестить дом Андерсонов… тут тоже были проблемы.

Он собрался как всегда быстро, позавтракал и вышел из квартиры, направляясь за своим железным конём. Футуристичный электроцикл нравился ему своим стильным дизайном, оптимальной мощностью и компактностью. К тому же это транспорт для одиночек, и Ричарда это полностью устраивает. Проблема только в том, что электроцикл, как и андроиды, плохо функционировал в отрицательные температуры. Благо, сейчас весна, а ближе к концу осени придётся пересесть в дебильный автобус.

Пока брюнет приближался к месту работы, он думал, чем там займётся. Ричард занимал должность штатного механика при полицейском департаменте и чинил там всё: от кофеварки до полицейских андроидов, которых потрепало во время задержаний или митингов. Правда у него в подчинении было два андроида-помощника, и делами первой категории чаще всего занимались они, а какие-то серьёзные неполадки, требующие его вмешательства, случались не чаще раза за день. Поэтому у парня была масса времени на занятие посторонней деятельностью в своей каморке. Обычно он читал, слушал музыку или решал логические задачки — да он щёлкал их, как орешки, и, возможно, был бы неплохим детективом, как старший брат, но всё опять упиралось во взаимодействие с людьми. Да уж, с андроидами ему было куда спокойнее: те всегда поступали по предписанным алгоритмам, поэтому каждое их действие возможно предсказать. Он любит, когда всё можно предсказать.

То, что он столкнётся в дверях с ещё одной ранней пташкой — своим братом — он предсказать не мог.

— Доброе утро, Ричи! — Коннор жизнерадостно улыбнулся, и не приподнять уголки губ хотя бы слегка было невозможно.

— Доброе, Коннор, — куда сдержаннее ответил техник и, заметив неохотно плетущегося к ним мужчину, добавил, — и Вам доброго утра, Хэнк.

Лейтенант от этих слов ускорился, подошел к братьям и потрепал двоих своих мальчишек по идеально уложенным волосам, вызывая у обоих резкую вспышку возмущения, которая у Коннора мгновенно сменилась на радость, а вот у Ричарда — раздражением, отчего тот едва заметно поморщился.

— Ричард, мать твою, что же ты как не родной? — вот уже Андерсон-старший похлопал сына по плечу и тот успокоился, не имея сил злиться на «старика». — Когда нас навестишь? Как бы Сумо тебя не забыл за столько лет.

На самом деле он был у них в гостях всего месяц назад, а Хэнк просто как всегда всё преувеличивает, но Ричард решил не заострять на этом внимания. Они втроём вошли в департамент, и он был вынужден последовать за членами семьи в полицейский участок, хотя всегда предпочитал обходной маршрут через служебные помещения. Так было быстрее и тише.

— Может, на этих выходных, — неопределённо пожал плечами парень, втайне радуясь, что получил разрешение. — А как ваше расследование? — он ловко перевел тему, не желая обсуждать себя.

— Эти мудаки, похоже, знали об облаве и смотались заранее… — с яркой смесью злости и разочарования сказал мужчина. — Но ничего, у нас есть пара зацепок и…

— И ты нам очень нужен, Ричи, — закончил предложение Андерсон-младший. На что лейтенант дал сыну не ощутимый подзатылок с упрёком: «Нечего тут старших перебивать!», на что детектив возразил, и между этими двумя развязалась беззлобная, семейная перепалка. Ричард, стоявший в стороне, как всегда ощутил себя лишним, отчего ощущал неловкость.

— Зачем? — с заметным только для своих (то есть всех собеседников) удивлением спросил парень. У него были явные проблемы с выражением эмоций, и его истинные чувства могли понять только близкие люди. Считай, только Коннор и Хэнк.

Он серьёзно не понимал, зачем мог понадобиться в расследовании. Определить марку автомобиля, на котором сбежали очередные дилеры «красного льда», и рассказать его технические характеристики? С этой задачей справится любой человек с интернетом под рукой. Неужели нужно что-то починить?..

— В их логове был найден отключенный незадолго до их побега андроид, весь вымазанный в «голубой крови», и есть основания полагать, что отключили его, чтобы тот не выдал важных данных… — не слишком уверенно сказал молодой детектив. Видимо, зацепок в этом деле не было вовсе, но он хватался за любую возможность найти логово торговцев смертью.

— И поэтому мы вчера вечерком с ребятами приперли того пластикового болванчика на склад к остальной кибер-чепухе, — пренебрежительно выдал мужчина, всем своим скривившимся лицом показывая, как он не любит всё связанное с кибернетикой. — Подумали, что ты сможешь вскрыть черепушку железке и достать оттуда что-нибудь полезное… Что?! — отреагировал наконец он на пристальный взгляд Коннора, которого не устраивало грубое отношение отца к чему бы то не было.

— Я посмотрю и сделаю что смогу, — пообещал Ричард и быстро ретировался, дабы снова не чувствовать себя неуютно от живых отношений этих двоих. Себя парень считал подобным андроидам, с которыми привык работать.

Сначала техник зашел в свою комнатушку, чтобы оставить там вещи, переодеться в рабочую одежду в специальной раздевалке (раньше здесь работали только люди) и приветственно кивнуть машинам, с которыми он работал — это было лишено всякой логики, но парень к ним уже привязался, и этот ежедневный жест его успокаивал, — а потом уже направился в склад с ящиком инструментов в руках. И этот же самый ящик с грохотом упал на пол, когда он включил свет на складе-мастерской (именно в этом помещении он чинил роботов) и увидел поломанную куклу.

Из того, что первое бросилось в глаза: у андроида была почти отломана нижняя челюсть (на которой тем не менее каким-то чудом сохранился скин), вывернутые в ~~неестественное~~ незапрограмированное положение руки, треснувший белый пластик на корпусе, вырванный из «живота» биокомпонент и торчащие из этого отверстия разорванные оголённые провода. К тому же «кожа» на нём как будто пыталась исчезнуть в момент ~~смерти~~ отключения, но не успела и осталась рваными кляксами на теле. Было жутко. Но Ричард взял себя в руки и подошёл к машине, чтобы изучить её лучше. Начал он с головы, на которой скина не было, но был серийный номер, который техник тут же вбил в свой рабочий планшет и отложил его (найденную информацию о модели он изучит после). К своему удовольствию, парень отметил, что видимых повреждений, которые могли бы повредить микросхемам памяти нет — кроме уже выше названной поломки челюсти — был не до конца расколот диод и всё. С торсом дела обстояли куда лучше и хуже одновременно. Во-первых, трещин на корпусе было удивительно много, и у Ричарда нет инструментов, которые могли бы это исправить (модель явно старая, он не уверен, что у неё присутствует функция регенерации), однако эти повреждения были некритичны. Во-вторых, он не знал, есть ли на складе подходящий этой модели биокомпонент, впрочем он увидел, что рядом с ним лежит вроде бы подходящая деталь, которую, вероятно, привезли вместе с машиной. В-третьих, для починки проводов придется частично разобрать корпус, а это дополнительные трудности. Руки были сломаны обе: левая до локтя, а правая полностью, что тоже оптимизма не прибавляло.

Закончив на этом осмотр, парень сел рядом с планшетом прямо на пол и глубоко задумался. Было три варианта достать информацию из этого недобитыша. Первый — расковырять андроиду голову и достать данные блока памяти напрямую, но при этом придется долго мучиться с расшифровкой и синхронизацией разных типов информации (слуховой, визуальной и так далее), и роботу точно каюк, даже Камски при всем желании не восстановит. Второй — насильно включить андроида и переписать его память на другого собрата (на Майкла или Сьюзан — как звали рабочих андроидов — например), но есть риск того, что машина преждевременно отключится. Третий — починить жестянку, потратить кучу времени, сил и ресурсов на её «воскрешение» и тогда уже либо допросить, либо так же переписать данные, но с большими шансами на успешное выполнение. Рабочий день ещё даже не начался, а он уже хочет выпить чего-нибудь крепкого из батиной заначки за шкафом, потому что знает, какой вариант выберет. Коннор всегда был неравнодушен к братьям нашим меньшим, а Ричард, хотя тоже любил милых собачек-кошечек, отдавал предпочтение неодушевлённой надёжной технике. Его стальное сердце не позволит поступить парню иначе.

Техник поднял планшет и начал вчитываться в строки текста.

_«Андроид GR300_

_Базовое имя: Кевин._

_Параметры: рост 1,75 м; вес 80 кг._

_Назначение: уход за животными, андроид-кипер._

_Статус: отбытие на деактивацию. История: Изготовлен 7 октября 2032 года в 17:43:51. Приобретён компанией «ЗооЛенд» 17 октября 2032 в 12:33:27. Списан 7 июня 2034 года в 15:38:40. Прибытие в «КиберЛайф» ожидается. Деактивация ожидается._

_Причина списания: нарушение протокола №053, нападение на человека._

_Местонахождение: неизвестно._

_Предписание: передача в компанию «КиберЛайф» для последующей деактивации…»_

Далее шла череда технических характеристик, общих для всех моделей данной серии, на основе которых становится ясно, что андроид едва ли сильнее экземпляра домашнего помощника, к тому же уже давно устарел. И среди базовых комплектаций из особенного были только навыки ухода за животными всех видов, даже за человеком, так что при некоторых апгрейдах машины этой серии могли выполнять функции сиделки, но урезанные по сравнению со специализированными моделями. И зачем он мог понадобиться «наркобаронам»? Разве что для выкачивания тириума для создания очередной партии наркоты. Но тогда зачем преступникам было приводить его в своё логово? Тем более перед облавой.

Ричард достал свой старенький телефон и набрал брату, чтобы рассказать всю найденую по поводу машины информацию и посоветовать не слишком надеяться на его память. Да, он мог за пять минут дойти до рабочего стола детектива, но здесь ему было спокойнее, несмотря на изуродованное механическое тело рядом.

— Да, я тебя понял, — ответил немного погодя детектив, — но всё равно попытайся достать из него память, ты же можешь? — с нескрываемой надеждой вопрошал он. И парень врал со скрипом:

— Будет целесообразнее реактивировать андроида, поскольку модель старая и при вскрытии блока памяти могут повредиться микросхемы, что приведёт к частичной или полной потери информации… — да, это была ложь, но такая складная, что непосвященный в тонкости робототехники человек её точно не распознает. Так что Андерсон ничего не заподозрил и спросил:

— И что тебе для этого нужно

— Нужно починить его. Понадобится много запчастей, биокомпонентов, «голубой крови» и пара дней… — задумчиво перечислил техник, а потом, вспомнив самую главную деталь, добавил. — И официальное разрешение от капитана Фаулера в первую очередь.

— Жди его к обеду, — совершенно серьёзно сказал Коннор и сбросил вызов. Ричард усмехнулся — улыбаться у него никогда не получалось, — поскольку знал брата и понимал, что разрешение у него будет не позже двух часов дня. Этот упрямый баран всегда добивается того, что ему нужно, даже звезду с неба достанет при желании.

Парень встал с пола и начал разбирать единственный стол в мастерской от инструментов и коробок с болтами, гайками и прочими соединительными деталями, чтобы потом водрузить туда поломанное тело. Первым делом он достал специальный инструмент, который деактивировал кожу на мёртвых андроидах (его использовали для опознания отключенных андроидов по серийному номеру), чтобы развеять остатки скина и покопаться во внутренностях машины поподробнее. Далее он снял с андроида плавки — единственную часть гардероба — и скривился от отвращения: какой-то умник на коленке приварил этой модели несовместимые детали от универсального секс-робота. Механик, конечно, не знал перечень всех моделей со встроеным комплектом гениталий, однако он очень сомневался, что у андроида-кипера они были по умолчанию. Зато теперь было больше версий о том, зачем наркоторговцам понадобился этот робот. Извращенцы.

Однако Ричард всегда при должной тишине умел абстрагироваться от ситуации и заниматься своим делом: он быстро успокоился, тремя точными нажатиями открыл корпус машины и стал осматривать поврежденные детали. Он тут же подумал, что человека воскресить будет куда проще: каждый второй биокомпонет был либо слишком изношенным, либо сломанным (повезло, что тириумный насос полностью исправен, ведь их не продают — если у андроида ломалась эта деталь, то его отправляли на помойку и покупали нового), провода были спутаны и частично повреждены, но корпус изнутри был цел, что хоть немного радовало.

— Поебемся мы тут с тобой, парень, — на грани слышимости произнес техник, рассматривая до кучи перекорёженную область рта (горло, блядь, тоже было искусственно расширено). Иногда, он считал, воспитание Хэнка проявлялось во всей красе.

Работы было точно на пару суток без возвращения домой.


	2. Часть 2

И сегодня для Ричарда утро начинается не с кофе, а с протяжной боли всех мышц от сна в скрюченном положении на неудобном, слишком коротком диванчике в его комнате ожидания вызова. Он тут же поднялся с места и под взглядами среагировавших на резкое движение роботов начал разминать шею, руки и другие онемевшие части тела. И его вовсе не волновали эти безучастные взгляды, которые вводили других в напряженное состояние, напротив: ему нравилось, что раз андроидам плевать на него (а это сущая правда), то они не пытались показывать фальшивого беспокойства за «своего человека», как часто делают люди… Парень, отгоняя от себя утренние думы, которые могли длиться у него вечность, пошёл в душ, который был предусмотрительно построен еще до того, как в отделе появились андроиды-механики, переоделся в рабочую одежду и пошел добывать себе завтрак.

Выходить за пределы здания не было сил, потому он ел в общей столовой. Утром там было не так много народа, однако все встреченные по пути персоны хотя бы вздрогнули при виде Ужасного Ричарда Рида. Ведь уж если Коннора в отделе побаивались за то, что тот всегда такой милый и добрый, но во время погони или допроса в нём просыпается чёртова бестия, готовая разорвать преступника на мелкие кусочки, то от его младшего, но более внушительного и загадочного братца чуть ли не шарахались (тем более в таком хмуром и неудовлетворённом виде). Нужно ли говорить, что парню это было только на руку? Он смог без лишней мороки дойти до автомата с нелюбимым, но таким нужным сейчас кофе, заплатить пару долларов и, ткнув наугад, получить невкусный бодрящий напиток. В этот раз жидкость в стаканчике напоминала цветом детскую неожиданность, хотя запах был немного приятным.

— Ричи! — брат как будто всё утро дожидался техника, поэтому сразу же после его появления в столовой возник рядом с бумажным пакетом в руках. — Ты как? Выглядишь неважно… — внешне Андерсон почти не выражал беспокойства, потому что прекрасно знал брата и его неприязнь к проявлению сочувствия, но его с потрохами выдавали чересчур эмоциональные глаза. Ричард устало потер свою трехдневную щетину и передразнил:

— Я неважно, — после чего тот забрал у детектива пакет и достал оттуда два сэндвича с яичницей, беконом и сыром. Совершенно не полезно, но вкусно и питательно. По заветам Андерсона-старшего. — Но я почти закончил с ним. Осталось только приварить полуоторванный палец на ноге и ещё пару мелочей. За час справлюсь. А что там у вас с отцом? — так они называли Хэнка только тогда, когда были наедине.

— Ни-че-го, — сокрушился детектив, а механик пока откусил большую часть бутерброда, запивая его ристретто. — Они будто растворились! Мы просмотрели все камеры видеонаблюдения, проверили несколько подозрительных адресов… и информаторы молчат!.. Серьёзно, надежда только на того андроида. Ты уверен, что у тебя получится его активировать?

— Реактивировать, — поправил Ричард без раздражения. — Точно не уверен, но нет ничего, что могло бы помешать этому процессу. Так что попробую, как закончу. Не получится — сообщу, — и парень продолжил завтракать. Но брат воспринял его слова излишне эмоционально и обнял того в порыве радости.

— Ты супер, Ричи! — воскликнул он на всю столовую и, пожелав приятного аппетита, убежал, вероятно, рассказывать Хэнку, что Рид починил робота, и теперь у них обязательно появится зацепка. Техник очарованно ухмыльнулся: Коннору скоро тридцатник стукнет, а ведет себя как ребёнок порою. Хотя можно было его понять, ведь этих торговцев они с Хэнком уже полгода пытаются поймать. Не слишком результативно.

Парень быстро доел завтрак, выкинул мусор в урну и направился к своей «операционной», как он сам окрестил мастерскую во время работы с Кевином, которого теперь мысленно называл только по имени. Всё же за три дня работы с этим GR300 Ричард к нему привязался, будто бы собрал собственноручно. Наверное, такое чувство возникло из-за того, что парень впервые за три года работы так досконально ремонтирует робота. Обычно он максимум менял износившиеся биокомпоненты или сломанные руки и заправлял тириумом для скорейшего восстановления, а тут полный объём удовольствий. И его это так затянуло, что он не просто челюсть на место припаял, а каждую трещинку заварил, а злосчастный палец заметил только сегодня вчера ночью, но уже физически не мог ничего сделать, не поломав при этом андроида. А он ломал Кевина не один раз из-за неопытности и потом тратил ещё от нескольких минут до пары часов на исправление собственных ошибок. Однако парень не хотел жаловаться: эти три дня стали самыми яркими за последние несколько лет точно.

Вернувшись на склад с почти починенным роботом, он сразу же взялся за инструменты. Исправление всех последних мелких и незначительных повреждений заняло от силы полчаса (единственное, с чем он не смог ничего сделать, — это треснутый диод, который никак и не «зарастал», и не вынимался, будто застрял), после чего парень ещё пару раз внимательно осмотрел весь пластиковый корпус с макушки до кончиков мизинцев на ногах. И только потом с редкой для себя, но по-прежнему скупой лаской погладил теперь упорядоченные им провода, а спустя десяток секунд закрыл, наконец, корпус. В теории, теперь, чтобы оживить Кевина, нужно было лишь подать небольшой электрический импульс для перезагрузки системы, однако сначала Ричард предпочел надеть на андроида его плавки, чтобы не испытывать дискомфорта при возможном знакомстве.

И вот, когда GR300 был максимально одет в единственный предмет одежды (нет, Ричард, конечно, мог поступить как настоящий джентльмен и пожертвовать собственным рабочим комбинезоном, но нет — не мог), техник поднес к роботу щипцы аккумулятора. Тот резко дернулся, как в старых дешевых ужастиках, прогнулся, как увиливающая от нежелательных прикосновений кошка и широко распахнул глаза. Диод андроида будто перезагрузился, включая микродиоды по часовой стрелке, и бешено замигал алым цветом, что было отчётливо заметно на белом пластике, который тут же стал покрываться скином.

Девиант (а то, что Кевин был девиантом, у парня не вызывало никаких сомнений хотя бы по ошалелому взгляду, не присущему обычным машинам, если это не андроид-актёр), увидев в опасной близости от себя человека, тут же резко отстранился и с грацией мешка картошки свалился на пол, разрезая окружающую умиротворяющую тишину своим внезапным грохотом. На это Ричард только усмехнулся и сам отошел подальше от Кевина и поближе к единственному выходу — мало ли сбежать вздумает, зараза. Только тот не то, чтобы сбежать не пытался, — даже подняться на ноги не мог, перекатываясь по полу с одного бока на другой, вызывая у механика приступ смеха, замаскированного под кашель. Как будто черепашка на панцирь перевернулась и лапками барахтается. Похоже, что со стабилизаторами равновесия что-то не так.

— Тебе помочь, Кевин? — как можно более спокойным тоном спросил Рид, дабы не напугать и без того нервного андроида.

Робот слишком быстро повернул голову к парню, рассматривая своего воскресителя, после чего недовольно свел брови к переносице, поджал губы и втянул шею, наверное, чтобы не повредить больше (и что-то было не так с его лицом, что бросалось в глаза, но было слишком гармонично с окружением, чтобы сразу это вычислить). Он явно не доверял людям после того, что с ним случилось. Ричард это понимал и не спешил бросаться на помощь, как самоотверженный глупец.

— П-шёл в ж-пу, — голос у машины был скрипучим и очень звонким — явно звуковая карта повреждена, тем не менее его это нисколько не волновало. — Са-а-а-ам вста-а-ану-у-у-у… — теперь это звуковую дорожку будто заело, а тембр уходил в бас.

Любого нормального человека это бы хотя бы напрягло, но Ричард просто с удовольствием наблюдал, как машина, цепляясь непослушными пальцами за стол, пытается подняться на ноги, но нижние конечности дрожали и разъезжались. Это напоминало ему, как роботов в период его детства специально валили на землю, чтобы те вставали, тестируя тем самым систему равновесия, основанную на гироскопах. Кевин бы тест не прошёл. И ему хотелось помочь, хотя это было опасно: Рид знал о неприятной тенденции девиантов самоуничтожаться при критичном уровне стресса, а диод этого экземпляра безостановочно мигал красным, оповещая о нестабильном состоянии своего обладателя. Как же жаль, что у парня не было какого-нибудь индикатора, способного мерить уровень стресса у таких машин.

И всё же техник решил рискнуть и подошел к GR300 со спины, чтобы на загривке и шее найти длинными пальцами несколько точек, где, как ему казалось, отошли контакты. И помогло: робот тут же подскочил на ноги, уверенно развернулся на пятках и грозно посмотрел прямо в подбородок обидчика, после немного стушевался и поднял голову, чтобы своим не менее угрожающим взглядом упереться в светлые глаза наглого человека. Большого наглого человека.

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь?! — завопил он похожим на нормальный голосом, вызывая у техника довольную ухмылку. — Что лыбу давишь, сука?! — чтобы казаться внушительнее, Кевин приподнялся на носочках, что не укрылось от внимательного к мелочам Ричарда. Так что он одной рукой надавил на затылок девианту, чтобы тот встал на стопы полностью.

— Что у тебя со скином? — вместо ответов на наезды вопросы поинтересовался механик. У андроидов не бывает волос на теле (по крайней мере у старых моделей), а у этого — щетина и волосы на груди, руках, ногах… У андроидов все легкие повреждения тут же устраняют нанороботы, а у этого — шрам поперек носа и царапины на руках. Совсем глючный?

— Не твой-ёо с-бачье д-дело! — огрызнулся Кевин и отошел от человека, а его голос опять подвис. — Ты д-же моего им-ни не з-аешь! — таким обиженным тоном произнёс робот, что напомнил парню ребёнка (которым, по сути, и являлся, если учесть, что с момента выпуска прошло только пять с половиной лет).

— Так скажи мне его, и я буду знать, — спокойно предложил механик, усаживаясь возле стола, чтобы упереться об него спиной. Только бы не заснуть.

— Нет, — чересчур быстро замотал головой не-Кевин, вызывая у человека смешок. Вот бы не отлетела.

— Тогда как мне тебя называть? GR300? — сухо поинтересовался техник.

— Нет! — тут же воспротивился не-GR300 очень громко, отчего крылья его носа забавно подрагивали, а на лбу появился синтетический пот. Да, у роботов он тоже был для охлаждения системы в критической ситуации, когда «мозг» киборга был загружен большим количеством одновременно работающих программ. Ну и для большего сходства с людьми.

— Мультиварка? — Ричард осознано пытался выбесить, но так, чтобы агрессия андроида была направлена на него, а не на самоуничтожение. Ему вообще было неприятно от мысли, что все его труды могут пойти насмарку так просто. Поэтому он продолжал выдавать из себя версии прозвищ девианта одну за одной, пока тот, насупившись, не выдал:

— Гэвин, — Гэвин надул щеки, скрестил руки на груди и отвернул голову к стеллажу с тириумом.

— Ричард Рид, техник, приятно познакомиться, Гэвин, — парень прикрыл глаза и спокойно заговорил по делу. — Четыре дня назад тебя нашли в логове торговцев красным льдом в деактивированном состоянии. Как видишь, я тебя реактивировал, чтобы ты рассказал нашедшим тебя копам всё, что может быть полезно для поимки преступников. И я настоятельно советую тебе не юлить, поскольку тебя могут задержать за утаивание информации и сдать «КиберЛайф». Ты меня понял? — Гэвин медленно и неуверенно кивнул. — Твой блок памяти не поврежден?

Андроид очень часто заморгал глазами, проверяя системы (но выглядело это, будто в него вселился дьявол), и неопределенно помотал головой, вызывая у человека желание тяжело вздохнуть и убраться отсюда домой — спать. Но решился он только на первое и прикрыл глаза снова, пытаясь не думать. Гэвина такая реакция совсем не устроила, и поэтому он решил вызвать у парня более эмоциональный отзыв (или узнать порог терпения парня, напоминающего робота). Для этого девиант присел рядом и начал тыкать указательным пальцем правой руки в одну и ту же точку на руке Ричарда. Тот, тут же открывая очи, сначала повернул голову к неадекватной машине и вопросительно поднял брови, посчитав, что GR300 от него что-то нужно, но пластиковый кипер продолжал ритмично затыкивать техника. По всем законам логики Рид, противящийся любому излишнему телесному контакту, должен был чувствовать нарастающее напряжение и резкое возмущение от такой наглости, однако его забавляли эти попытки не-Кевина обратить на себя внимание.

— Может, ты мне в спину тоже потыкаешь? — усмехнулся механик, вводя машину в ступор. — Я бы не отказался от массажа, — что было чистой правдой: после прошедших нескольких суток спина нуждалась в разминке. А андроид от этих слов совсем завис, только алый диод судорожно мигал, как поломанный светофор.

— Членомвсебяпотыкайублюдокожаный! — очень быстро и неразборчиво произнес Гэвин от смущения, когда человек уже успел встать с места и пройтись по мастерской, разминая затёкшие ноги. Ричард, глядя на такое безобразие, тут же набрал брату и попросил прийти поскорее, пока машина совсем не крашнулась. Машине же в свою очередь он напомнил, что не стоит выпендриваться. Но с чего бы Гэвину слушаться какого-то тупого человека, да?

Андерсоны появились в мастерской спустя каких-то три минуты — техник засёк, — и оба обомлели от вида некогда покореженного куска пластика. Первым отошел от шока Хэнк и, повернувшись всем туловищем к младшему сыну, выдал из себя:

— Ричард, это что, та жестянка? — по вновь замигавшему диоду, опять поджатым губам и прищуренным оптическим блокам было понятно, что девиант не был в восторге от высказывания несдержанного копа, потому и передразнил его и жестами, и манерой речи:

— Ричард, это что, тот старикашка? — от этого подражания братья прыснули со смеху (Коннор — в кулак, а Ричард — мысленно), а уязвлённый лейтенант кинулся на андроида с кулаками, но его остановил старший сын, придержав за длинный рукав мятой полосатой рубашки:

— Хэнк, не стоит, — успокаивающим тоном сказал детектив. Механик молча поддержал брата, недовольно прищурившись.

— Да чтоб мне ещё сраная микроволновка дерзила?! — разбушевался мужчина, но сразу стушевался под взглядами двух сыновей, — да пошли вы… — полицейский одернул руку, за которую его держал парень и засунул обе ладони в передние карманы джинс, горбясь по привычке. И как бы Коннору ни хотелось делать замечание отцу — сейчас не до этого. Молодой человек подошёл поближе к андроиду (тот недоверчиво отступил на шаг, но не более) и начал говорить с ним:

— Я — детектив Коннор Андерсон, а он, — парень указал на подошедшего за ним вслед Хэнка, — мой напарник лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон. Полиция Детройта. Мы расследуем дело о крупной сети наркодилеров. Тебя нашли в предположительном месте нахождения членов этой организации. Что ты можешь об этом сказать? — полицейский пытался общаться с роботом нейтральным, ничего не выражающим тоном, дабы не спровоцировать девианта на агрессию. Но диод Гэвина всё равно часто-часто мерцал только от нахождения копов в критической близости к нему. Он боязливо обернулся посмотреть на спокойного механика, после чего опять перевёл взгляд на детектива и угрожающе оскалился, подбирая в процессоре колкость для звукового модуля:

— А вы вдвоём тожееее аНДроИдЫ? — GR300 хотелось, чтобы его голос звучал насмешливо, однако запись в конце зажевало, отчего из его рта вырвался скрежет. Однако он сделал самоуверенный вид, будто так и задумывалось. Но его острота по поводу феноменального сходства братьев всё равно была проигнорирована всеми.

— Кев… — более строгим тоном начал было Коннор, но его перебил младший брат:

— Гэвин, — в ответ на недоумение в глазах старшего, Ричард пояснил, — называй его Гэвин.

— Гэвин, — исправился блюститель порядка, — дело очень серьёзное — нельзя медлить, — он говорил медленно, чтобы дефектная машина точно успевала понять его слова. — Чем быстрее ты нам всё расскажешь, тем быстрее мы найдём плохих парней, — детектив, проанализировав поведение андроида, выбрал линию поведения. — И накажем их! — он сделал неспешный шаг ближе к машине, а она даже не дрогнула, задумавшись. — Ты же хочешь, — ещё шаг, — наказать плохих парней, — и ещё, — которые над тобой издевались? — человек подошёл к роботу на расстояние вытянутой руки, а у того заметно реже мигал красным висок.

Гэвин думал и взвешивал своими микросхемами все за и против. Стоит ли ему доверять полицейским? Он же сам в бегах. Но вдруг, если он им поможет, то они помогут ему. Не все же люди конченные ублюдки, наверное. Однако… Он же всего лишь сломанная жестянка для них. Они снова отключат его, как только он перестанет быть полезным?.. Тем не менее эти люди хотят воздать по заслугам тем мразям, которые сломали его, которые сначала пользовались им, как могли, а потом начали беспощадно калечить и без того не самого стабильного девианта. Как же он хотел, чтобы теперь их стал кто-нибудь бить молотком, заламывать, скручивать и отрывать руки, ломать ноги… Он хотел это увидеть.

Матерый лейтенант чертыхнулся, увидев в глазах консервной банки адские огни мести, и подскочил к Коннору, чтобы оттащить того от явно безумной «кофеварки», но тот не поддался. Он безропотно смотрел, как вполне симпатичное лицо искривилось в дёрганом оскале, и андроид, не шевеля ртом, отчётливо спросил:

— Как вы их накажете? — от эмоционального всплеска скин на девианте снова поплыл пятнами по шее, спине и рукам.

— Посадим в тюрьму, — честно ответил детектив.

Гэвин застыл. Долго, на пару минут, а потом вожделение на его лице сменилось разочарованием и скукой. Даже кожа успокоилась и перестала обнажать белый пластик тут и там, полностью покрывая тело робота. Ричард от этого облегчённо выдохнул: он опасался, что девиант совсем вышел из себя и сейчас начнёт буянить, и его придётся отключать.

— А смысл? — андроид отвернулся от полицейских и пошёл, почти не качаясь, за спину механика, потеряв интерес к разговору. — У этих мешков с мясом куча денег, на которые они себя освободят. Ивсёсначала… — и, пользуясь очередной ошибкой звуковоспроизводительной системы, он не устоял и оскорбил всех, — тупыелюдишкичтобвасвсехвыебали!

— Это уже точно перебор, миксер ебанный! — разозлился старший Андерсон и достал табельное, направив дуло прямо в грудь «миксера».

— Хэнк!!! — крикнули братья одновременно, и Коннор схватил отца за руку, чтобы отвести прицел со всё ещё потенциального источника информации, а техник неожиданно для всех — и для себя в том числе — встал между лейтенантом и девиантом, а потом сказал:

— Предлагаю провести дальнейший допрос в другой обстановке! — выдал парень быстро и излишне для себя взволнованно, а после продолжил, сам не понимая, что городит, — данная модель разработана для взаимодействия с животными, также девианты склонны проявлять привязанность к различным представителям фауны. В связи с этим предлагаю взять GR300 на прогулку с Сумо. А я буду присутствовать на случай неполадок в системе андроида.

— Да ты спятил! Этот двинутый пылесос с Сумо?! — мужчина был, мягко говоря, не в восторге от предложения механика, однако другой парень, загоревшийся идеей, смерил лейтенанта жалостливым взглядом. — Бля-я-ять!.. Коннор, нет! — глаза детектива, кажется, стали намокать. — Манипулятор херов!..

Пока напарники односторонне спорили друг с другом, Ричард обернулся к андроиду и с удивлением заметил, что тот смотрит на него… с благодарностью?.. К тому же совместно со скопированной ухмылкой и характерным прищуром это выглядело совершенно неуместно, однако что-то тёплое разлилось в груди человека: робот пытался повторить его жесты и позу. Возможно, чтобы понравиться…

Эту мысль механик отогнал от себя тут же и, ухмыльнувшись шире своего оппонента, сказал:

— Смотри только нашего пса не покусай.

Гэвин уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но промолчал, передавая всё языком жестов. Одним конкретным оттопыренным средним пальцем, на что незамедлительно получил такой же знак от человека. Робот разозлился и, продемонстрировав послание уже двумя кистями, смешно фыркнул, хотя пытался обматерить парня. Ричард не выдержал и всё же рассмеялся. Возможно, он не зря заебался здесь.


	3. Часть 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На всякий случай скажу, что все ашибки и очепятки в речи Гэвина преднамеренные.

Для Ричарда утро начинается не с кофе — наконец-то, сраный боже, — а с неуютного чувства, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. К тому же в скрытые под веками глаза долбился раздражающий ярко-алый свет, от которого парень сначала решил отвернуться, но потом внезапно вспомнил события вчерашнего дня и разлепил ресницы. Прямо над ним под неестественным углом наклонился Гэвин, вгрызаясь в самую душу своими пронзительным не то карими, не то зелёными глазами. Казалось, что андроид завис (даже имитация дыхания отключилась), но беспорядочно мигающий круг на правом виске говорил об обратном. Рид, первым делом подумав, что у того заклинила опорно-двигательная система, рукой надавил на задницу «киборга», чтобы тот упал на место, где ещё секунду назад лежал человек, а сам перекатился на соседнее и сел на колени, чтобы посмотреть, что на этот раз сломалось в его глючном девианте. Девиант же возмущённо заколотил руками по постели и забубнил ругательства в подушку, пытаясь вырваться из-под давящих на его спину неожиданно сильных ладоней. Впрочем, безуспешно.

Проведя беглый осмотр, даже в полусонном состоянии техник понял, что никаких неисправностей нет, а драная развалина просто решила испугать его с утра ради веселья — он полагал. Вот и вся благодарность за спасение его пластиковой тушки. Вчера дневная прогулка с сенбернаром прошла как нельзя выгоднее для всех: и для пса, который в каком-то веке набегался и наигрался с истосковавшимся по животинкам кипером; и для полицейских, которым этот кипер всё же выдал всю информацию по подозреваемым и даже ориентировку на два возможных места их укрытия; и для механика, который наконец вышел на свежий воздух; и даже андроиду перепало удовольствий помимо общества большого пса — ему выдали нормальную одежду (старый спортивный костюм Ричарда, оставшийся на антресолях в доме Андерсонов), дабы он не смущал простой люд неподобающим видом. Но для последнего счастье длилось недолго. Только он выдал наводку на наркоторговцев, напарники подорвались проверять информацию, а на растерянный вопрос третьего члена семьи о том, что ему теперь делать с роботом, Коннор приказал отвести его обратно в участок, чтобы потом передать его в «КиберЛайф» для деактивации, как предписывают инструкции. Однако, глядя на перепуганного беспомощного андроида, который не сбежал в то же мгновение, как блюстители порядка скрылись за поворотом, только из-за бессмысленности данного поступка (ему сказали, что во время ремонта в него вживили отслеживающее устройство, что было откровенным враньём), Ричард не смог. Просто не смог. Потому привёз это чудо к себе домой, а на работе сообщил, что девиант сбежал, избив его, и выпросил выходной до конца дня, чтобы отлежаться. А вечером (ближе к ночи) ему позвонил радостный старший брат, который сообщил, что Ричард не зря корячился три дня над пластиковой куклой, потому что они все же накрыли ту банду по первому же адресу. И, кстати, у него официальный выходной ещё и в пятницу, так что у него есть время на восстановление после нападения «чокнутой жестянки», а они с Хэнком придут навестить его в субботу.

Вернувшись в настоящее, парень стал внимательное рассматривать притихшего GR300 под своими руками. Его старый, но ещё очень добротный белый спортивный костюм выглядел на нём слишком забавно, поскольку робот утопал и терялся в свободной ткани, и любой мог понять, что эта одежда чужая. Единственное, что более-менее подходило глючному, — это свободная чёрная футболка.

Нужно найти другую одежду для него…

— Т-т-ты охуел, кожаный ублю-у-удок?! — едва механик выпустил девианта из хватки, тот подскочил и оскалился, подражая дикому зверю и пряча за этим возникшее смущение.

— У тебя тоже есть кожа, хотя и синтетическая, — заметил Ричард, поднимаясь со своей кровати, и направился на кухню, а Гэвин, изображая вселенское недовольство, пошёл за ним, всё ещё помня угрозу техника: «Замечу, что ты что-то здесь передвинул, — руки в узел завяжу» и опасаясь воплотить её в жизнь. Именно поэтому он всю ночь тихонько сидел на диване, не решаясь ни к чему прикоснуться, а к утру так взбесился от безделья, что пришёл действовать на нервы мирно спящему человеку.

— П-шёл нахуй, хуй, хуй… — ответил робот, и его звуковая карта снова зависла, так что он так и продолжил монотонно повторять «хуйхуйхуй» всё время, вызывая нервный тик у техника.

Девиант не понимал этого человека, который, вроде бы, ничего от него не хочет, потому что все другие «человеки» хотели: первые хозяева хотели, чтобы он ухаживал за животными и развлекал посетителей, Златко хотел навариться на нём, та старушка хотела выплеснуть на ком-то свою жестокость и извращенные фантазии… даже полицейские просто хотели, чтобы он им рассказал о своих прошлых хозяевах. А чего хочет этот, приводя повреждённого андроида к себе домой, — он не знал. И это пугало, однако свой страх Гэвин скрывал, как только мог.

Ощущая на себе внимательный выжидающий взгляд машины и слыша монотонное нецензурное бурчание, Риду в горло не лез ни омлет с беконом, ни сэндвичи с арахисовым маслом, ни любимый душистый красный чай. Поэтому он спросил:

— Что тебе от меня нужно? — он хотел только выспаться, а тут разборки с «безумным чайником».

— Чтоб ты на хуй пошёл, козёл! — тут же эмоционально выкрикнул Гэвин, подтверждая догадку, что последние несколько минут он осознано повторял бранное слово, чтобы позлить парня, но потом, более спокойно и тихо спросил. — Что тебе от меня нужно?

— Сейчас — чтобы ты заткнулся, а лучше ушёл занять себя чем-нибудь, пока я завтракаю, — совсем беззлобно, а скорее устало ответил Ричард.

Андроид сначала недоверчиво смотрел на него и явно хотел спросить ещё что-то, но промолчал и встал из-за стола, уходя в совмещенную с кухней гостиную. И парень, к счастью, смог-таки насладиться уже остывшим блюдом, пока девиант, сидя на мягком диване, смотрел по телевизору репортаж о проведённой вчера операции по захвату наркопритона, но, когда ведущий начал рассыпаться в похвалах талантливых полицейских, проводивших задержание, не выдержал — переключил на какой-то научный фильм про дельфинов и залип. Да, вся произносимая диктором информация уже находилась в базах данных андроида, но ему нравилось смотреть на самих животных, сбившихся в стаю для выживания.

Моя посуду, техник краем глаза — дабы не спугнуть — наблюдал за спокойным GR300 и неожиданно для себя понял, что тот слишком похож на человека… нет, не на человека, — на живое существо с сознанием. Наблюдая видеофрагмент с исполняющими различные трюки водными млекопитающими, Гэвин поддался телом вперед и приоткрыл губы буквой «о», явно поражаясь зрелищу и вызывая у черствого Ричарда настоящий приступ тихого умиления. Все «дефектные» андроиды такие? До этого он лично не сталкивался с девиантом — их было мало, и к тому же никому в департаменте не было смысла их чинить, — так что у него не было никакого мнения на их счёт. Однако сейчас он задумался: вирус ли это или эволюция ИИ? Сложный философский вопрос, на который вряд ли найдётся однозначный ответ, и забивать такими муторными раздумьями разум с самого утра не хотелось. В любом случае всё это напоминало фантастический сюжет, где роботы порабощают человечество. Поэтому люди боялись. Боялся ли он? Нет. Почему? Он не знает. Как бояться этого чуда?

После завтрака парень по внутреннему расписанию всегда шёл в ванну, чтобы привести себя в порядок (но до этого следовало зайти в спальню, чтобы взять сменную одежду), и, минуя диван, на который уселся его механический гость, он потрепал того по волосам, вызывая у него неопределённые возмущённые звуки. Когда Ричард проходил мимо дивана во второй раз, андроид внимательно за ним следил, но механик просто дошёл до ванной и запер за собой дверь, так что пластиково-металлический парень продолжил смотреть программу, которая уже начала рассказывать про морских ежей. Потом приглушённое плеском воды в ванной повествование перешло к морским звёздам, а следом — к планктонам. И Гэвину даже было интересно слышать данные, а не просто их знать. Но ещё интереснее было рассмотреть квартиру человека.

Он уже бывал в человеческих жилищах: уединённый дом, заброшенная квартира, аварийная высотка, — потому считал, что ему есть с чем сравнивать. И здесь ему нравилось больше всего. Возможно, из-за чистоты (не считая скопившейся за неделю пыли на полках, тут очень прибрано) и порядка в вещах. Вероятно, из-за того, что этих вещей не так уж и много благодаря минимализму в обстановке. И, не стоит исключать, из-за пока что приятного владельца помещения.

Девиант встал и подошёл к полупустым настенным полкам, рассматривая находившиеся там вещи: несколько бумажных книг — учебников по робототехнике, пустую синюю вазу для цветов (зачем?), статуэтку пса (предположительно бельгийская овчарка), электронную фоторамку. Последнюю он, наплевав на запрет, взял в руки. В ней была открыта, похоже, старая групповая фотография со знакомыми ему полицейскими (младший, скорее всего, ещё не работал на тот момент) подростком Ричардом и щенком Сумо. Сравнительно молодой Хэнк без бороды стоял в центре изображения и неуверенно улыбался, обнимая парней за плечи; слева от него Коннор улыбался весьма искренне и держал Сумо, который от радости лизнул щеку молодому хозяину, отчего тот прикрыл левый глаз; Ричард же, стоя зеркально брату, едва приподнял уголки рта и сжимал правой рукой левый локоть, смущаясь и чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Братья здесь выглядели совсем как близнецы с разными глазами, однако андроиду не составило никакого труда отличить их друг от друга: старший был явно более открытый миру, чем младший из них. Изображение было названо как «Семейка Андерсонов», от семнадцатого мая две тысячи тридцать первого года.

GR300 ещё некоторое время всматривался в «Рида», а потом пролистнул экран влево, открывая следующую фотографию с серьёзным Коннором в стандартной полицейской форме и с растроганным (чуть ли не ревущим) Хэнком, обнимающим сына. «Коннор поступил в полицейскую академию», от первого сентября две тысячи тридцать второго года. Это роботу было не интересно, и он перелистнул дальше. Вот тут уже был серьёзный Ричард в мантии выпускника и смешной шапочкой с кисточкой на конце, который держал в руках диплом, а рядом стоял всё тот же Хэнк, но на сей раз тот был менее эмоционален, просто горд. «Выпускной», десятое июля две тысячи тридцать шестой год. Здесь молодой человек тоже был несколько сконфужен, но не от нахождения с мужчиной, а от того, что его фотографировали.

— Что узнал? — неожиданно прямо у уха возник строгий голос хозяина квартиры, и андроид вздрогнул, выпуская технику из рук, благо её ловко поймал подошедший парень.

— Сумо семь лет, — всё ещё растерянно произнёс девиант, разворачиваясь на месте. Техник же, пролистнув на первоначальную фотографию, поставил фоторамку на законное место и смерил машину тяжёлым взглядом. Ну не будет же он на самом деле его руки в бантик сворачивать?.. Гэвин надеялся, но под холодным взглядом его надежды таяли, как пломбир на солнце (причём непосредственно на поверхности звезды), и ощетинился в ответ. — Почему ты соврал насчёт своей фамилии?! Ты тоже Андерсон! - он дерзко смотрел "лжеРиду" прямо в пронзительные серо-голубые глаза, однако отмечал то, как красиво растрепались влажные каштановые локоны, прилипая ко лбу.

— Я раньше был Андерсоном, но поменял фамилию обратно на родную после совершеннолетия, — неизвестно зачем пояснил человек и отошёл от андроида, чтобы тот ненароком не перегрелся от оказанного ментального давления. — Что тебе дало это знание? — насмешливо поинтересовался он, приподняв одну бровь и вызывая тем самым очередную, незначительную на общем фоне ошибку в ПО робота. И девиант разозлился сам на себя за собственную глупость.

А на самом деле, какая Гэвину-то разница, соврал ли этот насчёт своего имени? Что один набор букв, что другой — все бестолковые человеческие традиции. У него вот вообще не было фамилии, и запутаться нельзя. Так что ответить было нечего, посему он упёр руки в бока, чтобы казаться массивнее, чем есть, и недовольно сморщился.

— Ладно, — механик сел на диван и взял в руки свой смартфон, — подождём, пока все соседи не разойдутся по делам, и выйдем с тобой, не привлекая внимания. Садись рядом.

Ждать пришлось до полудня. Сам Рид читал новости, проверил все свои социальные сети, посмотрел пару обзоров на интересующий его умный холодильник (у него был обычный, который выглядел доисторическим в настоящее время) и ещё кое-что по мелочи (играл в игрули), а андроиду он включил на планшете сначала познавательный фильм про сурикатов на тридцать восемь минут, потом видео-инструкцию по мытью кота, а следом старенький мультфильм про говорящих собак одной известной киностудии. Так что после пришлось ещё ждать, пока робот досмотрит мультик, а уже потом собираться на улицу. Однако задержка даже пошла на пользу: парень вспомнил о наличии заевшего диода у своего «пластикового приятеля», который нужно было обязательно скрыть, поэтому он направился за аптечкой. Диаметр диода был слишком большой, чтобы его закрыл один пластырь, поэтому пришлось делать настоящую перевязку (а пластырь он наклеил GR300 на шею для более успешной маскировки девианта). Хотя маскировка была и без того восхитительной - не каждый день встречаешь андроида со шрамами. И только потом они вышли из квартиры.

Всю дорогу до более-менее недорогого магазина мужской одежды Гэвин, как настоящий маленький капризный и вредный ребёнок, донимал парня вопросами о том, куда они идут, а зачем им нужно в магазин, а зачем ему новая одежда и так далее. Так что Ричард в очередной раз убедился, что детей он не хочет совсем. А в самом магазине «искусственный мальчик» вел себя, как стервивая дамочка, придирчиво рассматривая каждую попавшую под руку тряпку и комментируя то некачественный крой, то некрасивую модель, то глупый принт. Да, и жениться он не хотел совсем. Парень решил проблему выбора для привереды просто: за руку оттащить оного в примерочную, приказал дожидаться там, через минуту пришёл с кучей одежды в руках и стал искать в других кабинках непослушного робота, нашёл, всучил тому шмотки и стал ждать.

— Ты там не завис случайно? — спустя четверть часа спросил уже уставший ожидать Ричард — сам парень не любил шопинг, предпочитая заказывать одежду в интернете. Когда ответа не последовало, он зашёл в кабинку и тихо выругался. Андроид замер, стоя на одной ноге и натягивая на вторую чёрные джинсы. Эти джинсы были самыми верхними в необъятной куче, которую принёс парень.

Простая пощёчина быстро привела систему в норму, и неблагодарная «мультиварка» вытолкнула своего спасителя, пуская вдогонку всевозможные проклятия. Своеобразное выражение благодарности, подумалось механику, но он промолчал только для того, чтобы робот наконец подобрал себе одежду.

— Вот это идеально, — терпения у человека хватило только на восемь минут, и он снова заглянул в примерочную, застав Гэвина в простых джинсах со стандартным псевдокожаным ремнём и невесть откуда взявшейся тёмно-коричневой кофты с капюшоном. Этот наряд на самом деле ему жутко подходил, делая девианта похожим на настоящего, немного неряшливого, но привлекательного молодого мужчину средних лет с туманным прошлым (Ричард понятия не имел, откуда взялось столь нелепое сравнение в его голове). — Берём.

— Я хотел померить ещё! — капризно возразил андроид, специально раздражительно, чтобы как можно более незаметно убрать руки от собственной задницы (он просто проверял, удобно ли ему!). Ну, а ещё он хотел всё перемерить, чтобы потом всё равно выбрать этот вариант, дабы позлить человека ещё больше. Но человек злиться не хотел.

— Обойдешься, — грубо ответил Рид и, прихватив свой спортивный костюм, повёл того к кассе. И, пока они стояли в очереди, парень ещё взял неприметный серый рюкзак средних размеров.

Оплатив телефоном обновки, Ричард положил свою одежду в рюкзак, а рюкзак отдал GR300 и повёл того через узкие переулочки к одному магазинчику с оптовыми ценами, известному ему ещё со времён студенчества. Но внутрь магазина он девианта не повёл, попросив дождаться снаружи, и скрылся за дверьми, оставляя Гэвина в тревожных раздумьях.

Каждое действие человека для него было всё непонятнее с каждым разом и всё страшнее от этого, и сейчас он всерьёз раздумывал о побеге… Однако… Ведь это может сильно расстроить Ричарда, а он так много для него, разбитого ведра неродных деталек, сделал. Совесть, которой нет у многих людей, а тем более у роботов, почему-то была именно у этого андроида, и не давала ему отойти дальше десяти шагов от входа в заведение (но на допустимое расстояние он всё же отошёл от природной проявившейся за период неудачного общения с людьми вредности).

Человек вышел спустя десять минут с непрозрачным пакетом в руках, который тут же передал роботу. В пакете оказались несколько пакетиков тириума, тюбик технической смазки, охлаждающий спрей, точно не пустой бумажник и несколько подходящих ему деталей. Пакет быстро очутился в рюкзаке, а Гэвин вопрошающе уставился на парня. Тот начал:

— Ну, вот, на этом, наверное, всё… — Ричард отвёл взгляд в сторону. — У меня нет каких-то суперполезных знакомых — не то, что у меня вообще есть много знакомых, — которые могли бы сделать тебе фальшивый паспорт или провести через границу, как обычно бывает в фильмах… Так что найди там своих, девиантов, сделай паспорт и вали в Канаду, там тебя «КиберЛайф» не достанет… — ему было сложно что-то говорить на прощание: вспотели ладони, горло некстати пересохло… Он слишком сильно привязался к машине за неполных пять дней. — Или останься с ними, замути сопротивление, отстаивай права девиантов… Короче, делай, что хочешь… И да, насчёт отслеживающего устройства: оно не работает. Просто показывает на полицейский участок и всё…

Андроид от такой речи совсем растерялся, прижимая рюкзак к груди, будто его сейчас кто-то заберёт, и очень часто моргал, что свидетельствовало об усиленной работе микросхем внутри (он всматривался в лицо Рида и пытался найти что-то настолько неуловимое, что сканеры так и не смогли это обнаружить). Выглядело это очень мило и забавно на взгляд молодого человека, и ему захотелось обнять эту «консервную банку» на прощание, однако просто бережно прикоснулся к его плечу и, глядя прямо в завораживающе живые оптические блоки, сказал:

— Денег должно хватить на автобус до Канады и на другие непредвиденные расходы… Или на три-четыре биокомпонента для твоей модели… — и Ричард опустил руку и развернулся, чтобы более не соблазнять себя. — И не лагай постоянно, консерва драная, — сказал он вместо «прощай» и со всей уверенностью пошёл обратно в свою пустую квартиру.

— А ты не развались на части, кусокмясасраный! — выкрикнул в ответ Гэвин (от волнения голос снова подвёл) и убежал в противоположном направлении, сдерживая подступившие слёзы (жидкость, необходимая для очищения оптических сфер).

Ричард обернулся и долго смотрел в спинку убегающего андроида, а потом медленно побрёл по пустынным улицам города, радуясь, что погода выдалась не очень солнечной, и парень в тёплой кофте не будет выглядеть слишком подозрительно. То, что он с лёгкой руки проебал за час половину зарплаты, его совсем не волновало. Чёрт.


	4. Часть 4

Для Ричарда утро начинается не с кофе — оно для него вообще не начинается, поскольку он не спал всю ночь, а раз он не поспал, то и ёбанное утро ещё не началось. Да, в этом высказывании нет логики, зато есть злость и негодование. В основном, от себя. Какого чёрта он шесть с лишним часов лежал в постели и переживал за по сути незнакомого робота-девианта, за помощь которому его должны уволить с работы и завести уголовное дело?!

К восьми утра Рид сдался и угрюмо потопал на кухню, чтобы заварить себе успокаивающий чай. На самом деле он был кем-то вроде коллекционера — у него был чай на любой вкус и цвет: классический чёрный, тонизирующий зелёный, стимулирующий умственную деятельность жёлтый, бодрящий пуэр, экзотический красный и даже не слишком приятный белый, не говоря уже о травяных разновидностях этого благородного напитка. И при всём разнообразии сиротливая почти полная банка с какао и пара одноразовых пакетиков с растворимым кофе (которые обосновались в навесном шкафчике только для старины Хэнка) выглядели бедными родственниками.

Парень, задумавшись о дискриминации напитков на его кухне, налил в электрический чайник простой воды из-под крана, врубил его и, немного замешкавшись, включил ещё и телевизор, попав прямо на утренние новости. Он с замершим сердцем всматривался в экран и вслушивался в слова диктора, ожидая и одновременно страшась местных новостей, где доложат, что сегодня, в ночь с четырнадцатого на пятнадцатое мая был задержан опасный дефектный андроид модели GR300 и передан компании «КиберЛайф» для деактивации. Но такой информации не поступило, и молодой человек должен был бы успокоиться, но нет: мерзкое чувство тревоги скреблось у него в глотке, будто пытаясь своими наточенными когтями продрать себе путь наружу. Он успокаивал себя, как только мог, однако в голову постоянно лезли беспокойные картины того, как дерзкого девианта подкарауливает группа криминальных личностей в подворотне и разбирает на запчасти; или как робот замирает прямо посреди дороги от перегрузки из-за программных сбоев, и его сбивает невнимательный водитель; или… Нельзя об этом думать.

Как раз вовремя подоспел чайник, выводя своим писком механика из глубокой мыслительной деятельности, и парень быстро выключил бытовой прибор, а потом с удивлением заметил, что всё это время напряженно вертел в своей левой руке разделочный нож и сразу же положил его на место. Он заварил чай и достал овсяное печенье с шоколадной крошкой, которые, между прочим, были куплены специально к приходу гостей к нему домой (а точнее — отцу), но у него стресс, ему нужнее. А некоторым — не будем показывать пальцем — не помешает сбросить пару-тройку (десятков) лишних килограмм.

После не самого полезного завтрака он и вправду успокаивается, но не настолько, чтобы не прошерстить весь интернет на тему криминальных сводок за прошедшие сутки, однако все новости забиты гениальной операцией Андерсонов, отчего у Ричарда даже проявляется раздражение. Не от успехов родных, а от того, что всемирная сеть опять предоставляет ему не то, что он просит. Но если он ничего не может найти, то, с большей вероятностью, ничего не произошло. Ещё немного успокоив себя этой мыслью, Ричард решил отвлечься и заодно подготовиться к приходу семьи.

Первым делом техник окинул взглядом полупустые просторы своего холодильника и, одевшись, направился в соседний минимаркет, мысленно прикидывая список покупок на основе своих кулинарных способностей и одновременно пролистывая в смартфоне кулинарную книгу. Не то, чтобы парень был хорош в кулинарии, но, живя в одном доме с двумя другими мужчинами, которые тоже на поваров не тянули, а потом и вовсе в одиночестве, приходилось учиться. Да и следовать инструкции в рецепте было несложно, по его мнению. И получалось вполне сносно.

Следующие три часа прошли в напряжённой готовке, и в конечном итоге Рид остался доволен результатом: тушеная индейка с яблоками и луком под рис вышла аппетитной; картофельная запеканка не подгорела, как в прошлый раз; сэндвичи с тунцом и низкокалорийная картошка фри должны были обрадовать Хэнка, а коулсло с редисом и салат из крабов — Коннора. Единственное, куда он не влез, — это десерт: он просто купил в том же магазине кексов на место почти съеденных печений.

Время уже подходило к обеду, потому брюнет, не удивляясь звонку в дверь, без вопросов отворил её и обомлел. Виновник его ночной бессонницы стоял собственной персоной посреди лестничной клетки весь исцарапанный, но счастливый, с наполненными чем-то пакетами из зоомагазина, а из наполовину застёгнутой кофты выглядывала дымчатая кошачья мордочка с поломанным правым ухом. Животинка с хитрым прищуром уставилась на хозяина квартиры и мяукнула какое-то требование на своем кошачьем, и человек помотал головой, чтобы прогнать из головы галлюцинацию, но ничего не произошло, и он сдался:

— По-твоему, делать что хочешь — это подобрать кота и вернуться ко мне? — Гэвин вздрогнул от насмешливо-ироничного тона, хотя на самом деле Ричард был рад увидеть девианта _живым_ и почти невредимым, потому отступил от прохода, молча разрешая роботу пройти.

— Это Китти, и она будет жить с нами, — запоздало выдал андроид и вошел внутрь, после чего поставил пакеты на пол, отпустил кошку для осмотра новых владений, разулся и стянул с головы грязные, потрепанные бинты.

— Это я уже понял, — спокойно сказал парень, закрывая за новым сожителем дверь. — Только учти, что я совсем не умею заботиться о живых существах, так что всё связанное с ней: корм, расчесывание, туалет, купания — на твоих плечах, согласен? — он наблюдал, как Китти придирчиво обнюхивает коврик в прихожей, а потом ложится на него, сворачиваясь в перекрученный рогалик. Рид нагнулся и под ревнивым взглядом GR300 погладил нового питомца по голове, отчего кошка закрыла глаза и замурлыкала. — Хорошая девочка.

— Согласен, — сухо, непривычно механически ответил кипер, ощущая, как микросхемы в голове нагреваются от слишком сложных эмоций, охвативших его. Ему казалось, что человек будет рад его возвращению, но тот отреагировал весьма прохладно, что злило, очень злило Гэвина. — Я уже был в ветеринарной клинике, и там Китти обследовали н-на выявление паразитов, стерилизовали-и-и и с-сдел-лали прив-вивки, — с каждым словом говорить становилось сложнее и голос насыщался помехами.

Рид встал и с таким невозмутимым лицом, будто был на важном совещании, подошёл к надувшему щеки девианту и погладил того по макушке:

— Хороший мальчик, — комизма ситуации добавляло то, что парень всё ещё не снял с себя кухонный фартук, который был подарен когда-то отцом, потому был бело-голубым с синими полицейскими машинками. Гэвин, ощущая каждым своим нестабильным атомом подкрадывающийся позор, тут же отпрыгнул от человека, вызывая у того только слабую улыбку ухмылку. — Пойдём на кухню разбирать то, что ты купил, — андроид обиженно кивнул и пошел вслед за Ричардом, который уже захватил с собой пакеты с покупками.

На самом деле Ричард очень сильно хотел обнять эту непослушную груду металла и прижать к груди, но боялся, что своенравный не-Кевин агрессивно всё воспримет. Так, всё, хватит. Хорошо, что он вообще живой домой вернулся… домой?.. От недосыпа Ричард стал сентиментальнее? Не исключено.

К удивлению, разбирать вещи с андроидом оказалось намного сложнее и дольше, чем одному: девиант будто нарочно отвлекал его каждые десять-пятнадцать секунд, спрашивая, куда положить корм, витамины, игрушки или что-то ещё, сбивая тем самым человека с мысли. Но тем не менее всё это закончилось, и тогда Гэвин, налив в новоприобретённую миску Китти воды, спросил:

— Ты кого-то ждешь сегодня? — он спросил на удивление спокойно для себя, только диод на виске с потускневшего бордового сменился на тревожно-коралловый, а сам кипер показал рукой на приготовленную в большом количестве еду. А в подтверждении его слов в дверь постучали.

— Вот блять! — громким шепотом выругался Ричард, за секунду обдумывая все варианты развития событий. — Это Коннор и Хэнк, — вот теперь уже индикатор тревожности андроида стал учащенно мерцать, а на лице отобразилась неподдельная паника. — Спокойно, Гэвин. Сейчас идешь ко мне в комнату, ложишься на кровать под одеяло и притворяешься спящим. Не шуми. Понял? — Гэвин кивнул и со слоновьим топотом побежал в указанную комнату, вызывая у хозяина квартиры новый приступ ругательств.

Парень заметил, что девиант забыл закрыть за собой дверь, но сделать ничего не успел, поскольку теперь дверной звонок надрывался под пальцем от чего-то нетерпеливого детектива. Так что Рид пулей метнулся ко входу в свою скромную обитель, чтобы впустить гостей.

Коннор буквально светился от счастья, и уголки его губ неконтролируемо поднимались вверх, образуя со всей силы сдерживаемую улыбку. А шоколадные глаза искрились от радости и дурманящей эйфории. Сам молодой человек был без привычного делового костюма, в котором всегда ходил на работу, белой рубашки и классических туфель: на их месте была серая толстовка с надписью «Полиция Детройта» и светлые обтягивающие джинсы с потрёпанными синими кедами. Оделся в любимое старьё. Другое «любимое старьё» (Хэнк бы точно пристрелил его, если бы услышал это) стояло за братом с другими эмоциями. У мужчины раскраснелось лицо и появилась одышка от продолжительного подъёма по лестнице. В мыслях он точно материл блудного сына за то, что он решил забраться аж на пятый этаж этой древней развалины без лифта. Лейтенант был одет в глупую синюю рубашку с белыми значками хиппи, из-под которой торчала белая футболка, и в простые темные джинсы, которые, казалось, носил всегда и всюду.

Только они увидели младшего члена семьи, как все эмоции на их лицах сменились острой обеспокоенностью за Ричарда. И немудрено: после бессонной ночи под глазами остались тусклые синяки, и вся без того светлая кожа, должно быть, побледнела на пару тонов. Уже войдя в прихожую, после дежурных приветствий Хэнк не выдержал и спросил:

— Что с тобой, Ричард?

— Плохо спалось, — отстранённо ответил парень, провожая полицейских к себе на кухню. Сейчас он чувствовал себя, будто под конвоем. — Извините, я ещё не успел накрыть. Ждал, пока запеканка подойдёт, — от этих слов лейтенант постарался как можно незаметнее скривиться. Он хорошо запомнил, каким получился прошлый кулинарный «шедевр» его младшего сына. Коннор же похлопал брата по плечу, выражая поддержку:

— Ничего страшного, Ричи, я тебе помогу, — Андерсон-младший мило улыбнулся и направился сервировать стол в то время, как Рид подготавливал блюда до конца.

Обед проходил в уже позабытой для техника домашней атмосфере. Полицейские наперебой живо и со всеми интригующими подробностями (чуть ли не по ролям) рассказывали, как прошло задержание. Ричарду же пришлось выдумать историю того, как от него сбежал девиант, и, не вдаваясь в детали, он рассказал, как «безумный манекен» повалил его на землю своей нечеловеческой силой и резко приложил его голову к асфальту. Парень рассказывал, будто бы смущаясь от собственного позора, чтобы его немногословность не так бросалась в глаза. Для убедительной лжи он пользовался всеми своими объёмными для специалиста, не нуждающегося в постоянной коммуникации с живыми людьми, знаниями по психологии и собственным жизненным опытом. А ещё привычкой говорить обо всем на свете с одним выражением лица. Так что первую часть своеобразного экзамена он успешно осилил.

Потом речь зашла о более позитивных вещах: Коннор рассказал, что Фаулер направляет его на восьминедельные курсы повышения квалификации, и — после экзамена — он станет сержантом (теперь понятно, почему брат сияет, как начищенный пятак). Хэнк пошутил, что так Коннор побьёт его рекорд по стремительному продвижению в полицейской иерархии, а Ричард просто поздравил брата. А ещё бравых детективов в понедельник представят к награде. И хозяину квартиры пришлось снова рассыпаться в неловких поздравлениях (он считал, что не умел правильно отображать всех нужных чувств, поэтому испытывал дискомфорт при этом). Потом последовал вопрос о том, чем за эти два дня занимался сам механик, и тут он предательски дернулся, проливая немного кипятка мимо кружки:

— Да ничем… позавчера лег раньше и отоспался, потому вчера не уснул… Ну, а ещё вчера убрался, фильм про животных посмотрел, репортаж про вас видел… и больше ничего особенного, — начал перемешивать он правду с вымыслом, дабы не вызывать подозрения у следователей (как же сложно укрывать преступника, когда твоя родня — копы).

Потом они пили чай с яблочным пирогом — это Коннор испёк, чтобы порадовать пострадавшего брата. Рид не очень сильно любил сладкое, однако этот десерт под авторством его старшего брата просто таял во рту и вместе с травяным чаем был просто бесподобен. Андерсону-старшему он заварил крепкий кофе, а младшему — зелёный чай. Было неплохо, пока из соседней комнаты не раздался грохот. Парень зажмурился, уже представляя, как они с девиантом окончательно спалятся, а гости почти синхронно повернули головы на приоткрытую дверь.

— Что это за хрень? — удивлённо спросил Хэнк у младшего сына. Коннор безмолвно присоединился к вопросу, недовольно прожигая своими тёмно-карими глазами дыру в брате.

— Мой парень вчера перепил и свалился с кровати, — выдал он первую пришедшую в голову глупость с совершенно серьёзным выражением лица, вызывая у родичей когнитивный диссонанс*, поскольку оба знали о полной асексуальности** Ричарда. Поэтому молодой человек рассмеялся, обставляя всё, как шутку. — На самом деле я понятия не имею — пойду посмотрю, — он направился в свою спальню, контролируя каждую мышцу тела, чтобы не задрожать от напряжения. Однако пот всё равно выступил на его лбу, что осталось незамеченным копами, поскольку они начали что-то тихо обсуждать между собой.

Источник шума не пришлось долго выискивать: Гэвин на самом деле свалился с кровати, как мешок картошки с лапками, и замер в нелепой позе с поднятыми вверх согнутыми конечностями, напоминая своей позой играющегося щенка, а на груди у андроида развалилась Китти, вылизывая свою шёрстку на левом боку. Парень от этой картины тихо простонал и беззвучно, одними губами прошептал:

— Что ты творишь? — виновник грохота не понял ни слова, но на всякий случай недовольно нахмурился, вызывая у человека ещё один стон. — Больше не шуми, мать... конвейер твой! — пригрозил пальцем Рид и забрал к себе на руки кошку, которая только недовольно мяукнула, но больше никак не сопротивлялась.

Ричард показал Андерсонам своего нового питомца и сказал, будто именно она, такая негодница, его стул с вещами повалила, отчего был такой грохот. Далее пришлось придумать легенду, что его соседи переезжают в другой штат, но взять с собой любимицу не могли, поэтому попросили оставить себе. А парень согласился, поскольку у кошки был выбор: либо он, либо приют и усыпление, потому что мадам она уже немолодая. Коннор сразу проникся историей от любви ко всем братьям его (младшим) меньшим и сразу же попросил погладить кошку. И техник с лёгкой душой отдал её своему старшему брату, тем самым вывел детектива из дееспособного состояния, и теперь тот тискал бедную, напуганную такой интенсивной лаской, но совершенно довольную Китти. Хэнк, молча наблюдая за сыновьями, улыбнулся, а потом неожиданно спросил у механика:

— Ричард, сынок, а ты как считаешь, есть ли душа у этих сраных пластмассок? — Ричард от такого вопроса поморщился и прищурил глаза, спрашивая:

— Тебе реально интересно моё мнение? — отец кивнул. — Ну что ж… Я вообще считаю, что «душа» — это выдуманное людьми понятие, которые боятся, что после смерти от них не останется ничего. Так что я не особо верю в «бессмертие души» и не надеюсь после смерти попасть в Эдемов сад… Извини, если задел, Хэнк, — тут же дополнил парень, вспомнив о гибели Коула.

— Нечего перед старым сентиментальным дураком извиняться, — грубо ответил тот. — Но, если бы души у людей были на самом деле, то?.. — лейтенант не закончил, потому что его перебил приёмный сын.

— Концепцию души, насколько я помню, впервые ввел Платон. И там душа — это связующая нить между объектом из «мира вещей» и его идеальным аналогом в «мире идей». И в этом «мире идей» существуют все объекты живой и неживой природы: камень, стол, собака, человек и, конечно, андроид. И, по этой логике, все андроиды из нашего мира связаны с каким-то идеальным андроидом из духовного мира этими самыми пресловутыми душами. Таким образом, да — у «сраных пластмассок» есть душа. — Рид в таких рассуждениях всегда руководствовался сухой логикой и данными понятиями, чтобы прийти к точному ответу.

— Да пошёл ты к черту, умник! Даже Коннора в его доводах переплюнул, — совершенно без обиды ответил Хэнк, а потом поднялся со стула, — а мы пойдём, пожалуй, домой, а то там Сумо без прогулок киснет. Коннор! — он потрепал сына и напарника за плечо, чтобы тот оторвался от кошки, — хватит уже старичку со старушкой изменять, геронтофил*** недоделанный! — мужчина ухватил парня за локоть, и они направились в прихожую.

Проводив членов своей семьи и заперев за ними дверь, Ричард вздохнул спокойно. Ох, он чуть не облажался… Да, он ещё никогда не был так близко к провалу, и всё из-за неуклюжего робота, который, кстати, уже вышел из спальни и стеклянными глазами уставился в человека. Парень набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и, нет — не закричал, а более обвинительным голосом, чем его «дефолтный», сказал:

— О чём я тебя просил, миксер ты неповоротливый? — ругательство вышло хриплым и не таким укоризненным, как хотелось, — вести себя тихо. Ты хоть понимаешь, что тебя чуть в твой горячо любимый «КиберЛайф» не увезли? — из-за пережитых нервов человек едва ли не срывался на крик, но сдерживался, склонившись над совсем притихшим GR300. — Или тебе всё равно, что с тобой будет?!

О, нет, Гэвину не было всё равно. Особенно то, что его _человек_ так сильно беспокоится об этом, что у него даже ноги дрожат, как от сильного холода. И от этого какая-то определённо сломанная микросхема посылала в процесс один и тот же сигнал, преобразовавшийся в нечётко сформировавшуюся задачу, которую мог бы понять только девиант. Он и понял.

Андроид поднялся на цыпочки и, обхватив руками шею парня, неуверенно обхватил своими губами нижнюю губу замолчавшего на полуслове от такой дерзости Ричарда, и сам застыл, ожидая ответную реакцию. Молодой человек сначала широко распахнул глаза и скосил их, пытаясь рассмотреть мутные очертания волос девианта, а потом бросил эту затею и прикрыл веки, отдаваясь не неприятным тактильным ощущениям. Судорожный выдох прямо в чужие мягкие губы, аккуратное и сдержанное ответное прикосновение губами, руки бережно гладят спину по мнимым позвонкам и поперек поясницы. Он наклоняется, чтобы партнеру было удобнее, и задаёт ритм в танце переплетенных губ, который всё время сбивается на очередной неловкий вздох или слабый укус, вызывающий лавины мурашек по спине у обоих. Человек своим напором придавливает машину к полу всей ступнёй, грубо сжимает волосы на загривке, возбуждая чувствительные сенсоры, властно сдавливает поясницу и ощутимо кусает слишком наглый кончик языка, что попытался проникнуть ему в рот, вызывая у Гэвина кучу электрических импульсов по всему корпусу, генерирующих оповещения о перегрузке тактильной системы. Скин снова сбоит и под руками Ричарда уже обнажённый, нагретый пластик, который ещё чувствительнее без синтетической оболочки. Девиант пытается ответить человеку с должной отдачей: сильнее прижимается к живому, вспотевшему телу, царапает сквозь футболку спину, ещё усиленнее пытается пробраться своим уже точно пластиковым языком в чужой разгоряченный рот, но каждый раз встречает отпор, но это только заводит. Перед глазами только красное марево от системных ошибок, диод переливается от бледно-розового до багряно-алого, сумасшествие накрывает подобно цунами. Но хочется ещё и ещё… И...

После собственного сдавленного стона техник вырывается из поцелуя, чтобы вновь набрать воздуха в грудь, и неловко отстраняется от андроида, пытаясь унять разбушевавшееся сердце и пылающие огнём уши (давно он так не краснел). Однако он не отводил взгляда от тоже не совсем вменяемого сейчас робота, у которого почти полностью пропал скин на корпусе (чёрт, он ему пластик на губах поцарапал!). Произошедшее только что никак не хотело укладываться в среднестатистической черепной коробке парня, поэтому он, сглотнув слюну, спросил:

— И что это сейчас было?.. — собственный голос сейчас казался таким возбуждённым, чужим, что Ричард рассеянно моргнул, будто бы сам был андроидом и пытался проверить состояние системы. К сожалению, никаких упорядоченных данных в его голове после этого жеста не появилось.

— Ну, — Гэвин вытер губы от человеческого секрета тыльной стороной ладони, пытаясь на самом деле собрать в своей голове из миллиона разбросанных слов цельное предложение. — Ты же сказал «найти своих». Так я и нашёл пидора, — андроид гаденько похихикал над своей остротой, снова скрывая смущение. На самом деле за прошедшие сутки он проанализировал поведение этого человека и пришёл к выводу, что тот питает симпатию к нему. Сейчас его догадка подтвердилась, и он не знал, что делать со своим открытием.

Ричард хрипло рассмеялся, прикрыв одной ладонью блестящие глаза, и потрепал девианта по волосам. Он влюбился в андроида? Ну, бывает и хуже. Однако на душе все ещё было неспокойно после недавней бури, и парень понял, как безбожно устал за вчера и сегодня.

— Ладно, разберемся с тобой ночью, хорошо? А пока я пойду в душ и спать… В твоём распоряжении диван, телик, планшет… ладно, эта комната, — с легкой руки разрешил он и развернулся к ванной комнате.

— Эй, а как же поебаться?! — обиженно спросил Гэвин, поддаваясь вперёд к человеку.

— Тостер тоже в твоём распоряжении, — насмешливо ответил Ричард, очень вовремя закрыв за собой дверь, поскольку в неё прилетела подушка с дивана.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для справки вот вам умные термины (образовательный контент):  
> *Когнитивный диссонанс — состояние, характеризующееся столкновением в сознании человека противоречивых знаний, убеждений, поведенческих установок относительно некоторого объекта или явления.  
> **Асексуальность — определение или самоопределение людей, которые не испытывают полового влечения. Асексуальностью не является сознательное половое воздержание при наличии полового влечения.  
> ***Геронтофилия — половое влечение к лицам пожило возраста.


	5. Часть 5

Для Ричарда утро начинается не с кофе, а с очень странных ощущений. Сначала ему даже показалось, что ему показалось, но нет — не показалось: сухой, но такой настоящий, слегка вибрирующий язык коснулся его с утра возбуждённого члена.

Реакция была моментальной: парень ногой оттолкнул от себя девианта, после поджал к себе обе ноги и накрылся одеялом до груди (да, он был из той категории людей, которая спала даже в июньскую жару под зимним одеялом), как какая-нибудь кисейная барышня скрывается от чересчур проворного кавалера. Да, со стороны могло показаться, что это очень смешно — подвергаться домогательствам от собственного андроида. Это скорее походило на остросюжетный выпуск какой-нибудь скандальной программы или ситуацию из пошлого и не очень оригинального любовного романа, но никак не на реальную жизнь. Однако Риду было нисколько не смешно.

— Гэвин, — сурово позвал свалившегося на пол извращенца, — что ты, блядь, творишь?! — но, видя затравленный взгляд робота, парень смягчился. — Иди сюда, — он похлопал рукой по подушке слева, — поговорим.

Андроид поднялся на колени, опираясь на кровать, и недоверчиво посмотрел на молодого человека. И замер, то ли что-то сканируя, то ли зависнув в очередной раз. Рид терпеливо ожидал, рассматривая — да-да, он знает, что уже проебался — красивое и мужественное лицо Гэвина. Он с упоением всматривался в каждую искусно сымитированную пору на синтетической коже, пытался запомнить, как падает приглушённый занавесками естественный свет на лицо, обрисовывая прекрасные черты. Механик завороженно считал каждую морщинку на лбу, любовался изогнутыми в удивлении бровями, пылкими глазами, но взгляд всё равно спускался ниже, цепляясь за шрам, а после за покусанные от постоянных неврозов губы. За прошедшие две недели Ричард нашёл информацию на специфических форумах о том, что такое с его андроидом: оказывается, что у некоторых секс-моделей есть функция реалистичной симуляции повреждений для определённого типа клиентов (и, похоже, такую программу установили Гэвину, когда уродовали). На самом деле парню было неприятно видеть повреждения на _возлюбленном_. Чё-о-о-орт.

Наконец-то девиант судорожно вздрогнул, выдохнул зачем-то громче нужного и осторожно, поэтому весьма медленно пополз на четвереньках по кровати к указанному месту. Сначала он сел напряженно, прижимая колени к груди и ожидая от человека замаха для удара в любое мгновение, но Рид его не трогал, посему бесстыдник расслабился: опрокинулся на мягкую подушку, сцепил руки за головой и вытянул ноги в приемлемое положение, чтобы закинуть одну на другую. Техник молча наблюдал за телодвижениями подопечного, совершенно некстати заметив, что его домашняя футболка, которую наглый робот забрал себе на постоянной основе, задралась, обнажая идеальную кожу живота (как у топ-модели). И только после того, как диод на виске стал однотонным коралловым (а за это время Ричард научился различать драные оттенки красного лучше любого дизайнера), оповещая об относительной стабильности системы, он заговорил вновь:

— И зачем ты сеешь разврат в моей обители? — немного насмешливо, чтобы задать положительный тон разговора, поинтересовался парень, глядя прямо на профиль андроида. — Говори честно, я ничего тебе не сделаю за это.

У Гэвина в процессоре возникало много диаметрально противоположных вариантов ответов, и он сам не знал, какие из них правда — запутался. Он вообще не ожидал такой резкой негативной реакции на свои действия. Напротив, основываясь на своём опыте общения с другими людьми, он думал, что Ричарду должно было понравиться. Андроид пребывал в растерянности, что хорошо демонстрировалось вновь запестревшим диодом (ну почему же он не вынимался?!), но ответить что-то было нужно:

— Я тебя не боюсь! Ты всего лишь Дик*, — девиант решил поддеть человека своей остротой и к тому же подмигнул. Двумя глазами одновременно. Но даже этот забавный жест не тронул нахмурившегося Рида:

— Не зови меня так больше. Это очень глупая шутка, — парень даже перехотел продолжать разговор, но он уже не маленький ребёнок, чтобы всегда идти на поводу у мелких обид, — Так что тобой двигало?

Гэвин понял, что сказал что-то не то, потому человек расстроился, и ему стало от этого слишком неловко. А сказать правду было совсем постыдно. И он отвернулся, дабы этого не заметил парень. Сделал глубокий вдох и начал:

— Я хотел отблаг-гх-ххх… — как назло, голосовая коммуникация снова дала сбой, и изо рта теперь доносились только звуки, напоминающие радио-помехи на старом приёмнике. В этом случае можно было поступить двумя способами: полезть смотреть, какой контакт отошёл у андроида на этот раз, или подождать, пока все само собой придёт в норму (а уже потом лезть, если не придёт). Ричард выбрал второй вариант и сам продолжил говорить:

— Ты хотел отблагодарить меня? Кивни, если так, — робот кивнул, а механик, потерев пальцами переносицу, застонал. — Понимаешь, Гэвин… Мне не нужна такого рода благодарность от тебя, — девиант упер руки в бока, требуя пояснений. — Я полагаю, люди, которых ты встречал раньше, внушили тебе неприемлемую для **меня** модель поведения. Понимаешь, я считаю очень неприятным, когда ко мне во сне пристают… — он замолчал, обдумывая дальнейшие слова. Поникший вид Гэвина его волновал, и парень хотел оправдаться. — Это не связано с тем, что ты мне отвратителен — даже н-напротив… — немного примолк, смутившись. — Но мне отвратительны люди, которые научили тебя залезать в штаны к мужчинам, женщинам… всё равно… Я бы вообще удалил у тебя эти лишние модификации, но боюсь, что только ещё сильнее тебя поломаю, — он окончательно потерялся в мыслях и замолчал, рассматривая небесно-голубую стену перед собой. Похоже, что он совершенно не умеет доносить свои мысли посредством общения.

Окончательно разочаровавшись в своём даре красноречия, техник неопределённо махнул рукой андроиду и совсем капельку трусливо сбежал в душ, потому что работу никто не отменял, и пора бы уже на неё собираться потихоньку. Он немного неаккуратно скинул пижамные штаны с ног, поэтому они одной штаниной угодили в кошачий лоток, и парню пришлось их кинуть в переполненную корзину для грязного белья (нужно будет заняться стиркой сегодня вечером). Но не из-за этой досадной нелепости на сердце будто давила вся земная атмосфера разом, причиняя чуть ли не физическую боль. А всё потому, что он, такой идиот, влюбился в машину (да, назвать Гэвина машиной он мог только тогда, когда видел его деактивированным, сейчас же живая личность, но всё же). Гэвину нравятся животные, красочные мультфильмы, мягкие вещи, но может ли девиант полюбить хоть что-то?.. Не слишком ли это сложное чувство для его устаревших микросхем?

Рид встал под прохладные струи воды, отчего его кожа покрылась мурашками, а сам он вздрогнул. Однако даже обжигающий холод не прогнал из его головы горячие мысли — даже не остудил их ни на Кельвин. Этично ли вступить в отношения с существом пяти лет от роду или это совращение малолетних? По человеческим меркам он должен быть неразумным мальцом, по меркам машин — устаревшей моделью. Но ведет он себя, ~~как засранец~~ если не как взрослый мужчина, то как тинейджер старшего возраста. Ну, выходки точно как у трудного подростка.

Рассуждения пришлось прекратить на время бритья, поскольку Ричард сосредоточился исключительно на процессе, хотя бритвы очень безопасны и нечаянно порезаться практически невозможно (но Коннор, будь он неладен, однажды очень красочно описал труп, которому вскрыли горло как раз таким современным девайсом, породив некоторую фобию в двадцатилетнем брате). После же он просто решил привести себя в порядок: доброкачественно умылся, замазал синяки под глазами тонизирующим кремом и, прищурившись, недовольно рассматривал красные капилляры глаз. Некритично, но ничего хорошего. И, чтобы избавиться от воспаления, он использовал специальные глазные капли, а потом, проморгавшись, вставил линзы. Мир сразу стал таким чётким и понятным, так что лёгкая тревога исчезла, и механик стал заниматься укладкой волос.

Из-за всех этих процедур он задержался в ванной на добрые полчаса, а когда вышел, то обнаружил рядом с дверью злого шипящего андроида, который, судя по всему, всё это время не слишком терпеливо дожидался человека (почему он не постучал?). На этот раз было невооруженным глазом видно, что Гэвин не симулировал неполадки, а реально страдал от поломки. Парень, прикинув, что до выхода на работу ему осталось чуть меньше часа, сказал девианту дожидаться его на диване, а сам пошел на кухню за инструментами и фонариком.

— Деактивируй скин во рту и открой его пошире, — присев на колени перед «пациентом», скомандовал Рид, однако робот на это сложил руки на груди и обиженно отвернулся. — Ну, не хочешь — как хочешь, — ухмыльнувшись, парень отложил инструменты в сторону. — Мне даже приятнее, если ты больше не будешь говорить, — он блефовал, а Гэвин повелся и недовольно замахал руками, норовив случайно стукнуть своего спасителя. — Тогда будь хорошим мальчиком и скажи: «Ааа».

На сей раз GR300 послушался и с противным писком открыл рот, в который тут же был устремлён свет миниатюрного фонарика. Благо, Ричард знал, куда нужно светить, и поэтому почти сразу нашёл причину неполадок в голосовом модуле: туда попала кошачья шерсть, вероятно, при дыхании. Рид, в отличие от некоторых, детективом не был, но это не помешало ему почти мгновенно сопоставить факты и «сконструировать картину происшествия».

— Ты что, опять кошку целовал? — по выступившей испарине и «бегающим» глазам было понятно, что да — целовал (боже мой, как ребёнок). — Сколько раз тебе повторять, что тебе нельзя это делать? — осуждающим тоном, как ~~папочка~~ отец, отчитывал он. — Вот сейчас у тебя шерсть в горле застряла! — потянулся за пинцетом.

В том, чтобы вытаскивать из горла андроида неподдающиеся шерстинки, не было ни капли романтики или интимности, но его щёки всё равно предательски порозовели, а изо рта вырвался немного рваный вздох. И всё из-за чего? Из-за жестянки, после ремонта которой ему пришлось писать тонну отчетов о каждой потраченной капле тириума на работу. Из-за пластмасски, от укрывательства которой у него точно будут проблемы! Из-за чёртового тупого Гэвина, который, по всей видимости, с этой его любимой Китти в засос лобызался!!! ~~Нет-нет-нет, он не ревнует, нет! К кошке?! Верх идиотизма!!! Но всё же почему не он?..~~

— Вроде всё, — на молодого человека накатило разочарование от собственной дурости, и он положил пинцет на журнальный столик, рядом с небольшой горкой шерсти, не глядя на робота, а потом и вовсе поднялся, прихватив с собой всё принесённые ранее вещи.

— Ты расстроен из-за того, что у меня были другие люди?! — тут же выпалил кипер, подорвавшись с места к человеку, который уже убрал инструменты и фонарик на место, и теперь наливал воду в чайник. Ричард от этих слов едва вздрогнул — можно было заметить по качнувшемуся в руках чайнику — и невозмутимо продолжил заниматься завтраком. Сердце остановилось.

— Нет, что ты… — он полез в навесную полку за хлопьями, чтобы не поворачиваться лицом к Гэвину. — Но теперь я задумался о том, какие в тебе болячки после других юзеров, не использующих «безопасное извлечение», — пошутил парень, пытаясь избавиться от неловкости. Он для правдоподобности открыл холодильник и долго всматривался в полки, будто испытывая трудности с поиском молока для кукурузных хлопьев.

— Да пошёл ты, кожаный членосос! — обиженно выкрикнул девиант и, судя по звукам, сел обратно на диван, а после включил телевизор, по которому как раз шли детские мультики (именно сейчас — «Спасатели», поэтому Гэвин уставился в экран с удвоенным энтузиазмом). После этого Рид спокойно взял молоко из холодильника и налил его в тарелку, после чего высыпал туда хлопья и вернул всё ненужное на место.

Он ел кукурузные хлопья с шоколадным молоком, смотрел детский мультсериал и сам почувствовал себя ребёнком, позабыв, казалось, обо всём на свете, но пронзительный писк чайника разогнал дрему и заставил андроида, который теперь ещё и гладил прилёгшую рядом кошку, обернуться на шум. Наверное, поражался дырявой памяти человека. Но, увидев, какую мазню ест на завтрак — важнейший приём пищи — тупой человек, скривился:

— Тебе нужно перейти на полезное питание, — ядовито заметило детище «КиберЛайф». — Салаты, тушёное мясо, супы, каши, — от последнего слова парня передёрнуло. В приюте их постоянно, каждое отвратительное утро, пичкали сраными кашами. Чаще всего дешёвым овсом, как каких-нибудь лошадей. Но он не дал эмоциям вырваться наружу, бросив спокойно в ответ:

— Я знаю, но не хочу, — и продолжил есть вредные, но вкусные хлопья.

— Твои щеки на пятнадцать процентов шире, чем у Коннора, — самодовольно выдал Гэвин, поглаживая правой рукой довольную кошку, как злодей из другого детского шоу (из какого, Рид не помнил). Человек от этих слов едва не подавился.

— В тебе нет программы, определяющей это, так что ты просто взял цифры с потолка, — нашёлся, что ответить техник и, судя по недовольному андроиду, который дёргано встал и направился к Ричарду, угадал правду.

— У тебя всё равно пухлые щеки! — девиант подошёл к столу, опёрся на него вытянутыми руками и чуть прогнулся в спине. Выглядело весьма… вызывающе. Парень сглотнул.

— Тебе завидно, что у меня во рту уместится больше херов, м? — ~~совсем не~~ благо, Рид уже имел богатый опыт в общении с весьма агрессивными без видимой причины личностями в детстве, поэтому умел ошарашить оппонента: Гэвин на самом деле застыл с открытым ртом, не зная, что на это ответить. Даже завис.

За время благодатной тишины (вот зачем он вообще очищал ему голосовой фильтр?) механик успел спокойно выпить чай с сырными крекерами, помыть посуду и пойти переодеться. Только тогда, когда он уже обувался, андроид резко дернулся, потеряно оглянулся вокруг и, увидев своего человека на пороге, рассеяно спросил тонким голосом:

— А ты куда? — девиант стремительно направился к механику.

— На работу, — сухо ответил Рид, смотря на часы. Двадцать минут раньше нужного.

— Н-но сегодня же с-суббота, — и тут Ричард вспомнил, что до этого ни разу при новом сожителе не выходил на работу по выходным, поэтому попытался объяснить, но получилось скупо:

— Я иногда, — на самом деле почти всегда, но говорить вслух он этого не стал, — выхожу на работу в субботу ~~и в воскресенье тоже~~ , чтобы не сидеть дома весь день. За это мне доплачивают премиальные…

— Может, останешься сегодня? — на самом деле у него было много планов на этот день: он хотел прогуляться с Ричардом по парку (и попилить, чтобы тот начал бегать по утрам), хотел вместе выбрать красивый ошейник Китти, потом посмотреть недавно вышедший фильм, тоже, вместе и ещё много чего по-настоящему важного для него. Но всё это разрушилось за мгновение:

— Нет, Гэвин, сегодня я планировал начать ежемесячный осмотр всех андроидов участка, — он потрепал механического парня по таким настоящим волосам. — Его нужно проводить несколько дней, поскольку по правилам нельзя проводить этот осмотр больше, чем с тремя машинами одновременно... И лучше этим заниматься, когда в участке не очень много народа, — он объяснял ему все, как маленькому ребёнку, успокаивающе гладил по голове, хотя хотелось поцеловать в губы.

— Тогда ты и завтра уйдёшь? — ему были интересны не бюрократические тонкости человеческой работы, а нечто другое, чего он сам не понимал.

— Завтра я пойду на проводы Коннора… — немного пристыжено ответил парень, — ты же помнишь, что он на два месяца лета уезжает на курсы?

— Помню! — излишне громко крикнул в ответ андроид от недовольства и развернулся спиной к Риду. Ему не нравится, что его бросают одного дома в выходные. Чувствуется как настоящее предательство!

Ричард внимательно посмотрел на нахохлившегося от обиды Гэвина и в его груди растеклось кислое чувство вины перед малолетним/многолетним девиантом. Нет, он не хотел его огорчать… Но как сказать об этом? Еще сложнее обычного общения Ричарду давалось невербальное** (он даже улыбаться не умел!), тем не менее в нём он нашёл решение: парень обнял возлюбленного со спины, уткнувшись носом в мягкие чистые волосы с едва уловимым запахом мятного шампуня. Гэвин на это нервно дёрнулся и положил свои руки поверх рук человека, опрокидывая голову чуть назад. Они прикрыли глаза/оптические сканеры. Они чувствовали тепло друг друга. Они были так близко, как тогда. Они не хотели прекращать. И они стояли вместе до упора: пока у Ричарда не заболела спина от не очень удобного положения, и он нехотя выпутался из плена чужих мягких пластиковых рук и в ответ развернувшемуся назад андроиду мягко ухмыльнулся.

— Только ты на работе не засиживайся, а то мозоли на жопе натрёшь, — смущенно сказал ему на прощание Гэвин и робко, едва приподнявшись на носочках, поцеловал в левый уголок губ, прикрыв свои изумительные очи.

У Ричарда сердце ушло в пятки, потом взлетело до горла и так несколько десятков раз за грёбанную секунду. Он будто в замедленной съемке наблюдал за трепетом пушистых ресниц, за стекающими со лба капелькам синтетического пота и за дрожащими от его дыхания волосами, а потом нежно обхватил руками его голову, бережно погладил большими пальцами щетинистые щёки и нежно поцеловал хмурую складку на лбу.

— Я скоро вернусь, — пообещал он, с сожалением отпуская робота из рук. Тот едва ли мог услышать эти слова из-за оглушительной ряби системных ошибок, разрывающих его изнутри, но каким-то чудом услышал и на грани слышимости пробормотал ответ. А Ричард же каким-то чудом разобрал в этом тихом сбивчивом шёпоте: « _Жду тебя, придурок_ », и теперь уже ванильно-зефирное счастье заполонило его грудь, как настырный сорняк заполоняет землю своими корнями. Он и мечтать о таком не мог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Опять ~~некому не нужные примечания~~ познавательная минутка:  
> *Краткая форма имени Ричард: Дик, Рич, Ричи, Рик... Ну и на английском дик - это член. Ну а ещё Дик - отдельное имя. Я не знаю, кто первым придумал называть пацанов членами, это странно.  
> **Невербальное общение — это коммуникационное взаимодействие между индивидами без использования слов (передача информации или влияние друг на друга через образы, интонации, жесты, мимику, пантомимику, изменение мизансцены общения)...


	6. Chapter 6

Для Ричарда утро начинается не с кофе, а с неожиданного приземления на что-то мягкое, но дурнопахнущее. Открыв глаза, он не сразу поверил, что лежит в контейнере для органического мусора, а довольный Гэвин, потирая ручки, как коварная муха, которая как минимум задумала уничтожить США, уходит, вероятно, домой. Тело среагировало намного раньше, чем мозги: парень схватил из соседнего бака жестяную банку и метко кинул её прямо в затылок быстро удирающему роботу, который после этого удара упал прямо на чёрный мусорный мешок лицом. Совсем не к месту промелькнула мысль, что Коннор так бы точно не смог, но Рид отогнал эти глупости куда подальше, пытаясь выбраться из мусорки, но это было не так просто. Теперь он, как беспомощный жучок шевелил лапками в воздухе, пытаясь выбраться из западни, а андроид поднялся, развернулся к ничтожному человеку и, видя его беспомощность, расхохотался заглючившим смехом какого-то карикатурного злодея из детских фильмов.

— Что ты творишь, тварь? — на самом деле вывести из себя Рида было очень сложной задачкой, однако этот девиант всегда справлялся с ней на «А с плюсом». Вот и сейчас это чудо технологий довело флегматичного молодого человека до нервного тика.

— Ты сам приказал мне выкинуть мусор, — ухмыльнулся скопированным у механика жестом беспредельщик и поправил причёску рукой.

И парень после этих слов на самом деле кое-что припомнил. Вчера (вернее даже будет сказать сегодня), уже поздним вечером, к нему подошёл Гэвин, присел на край кровати и «томным» — на самом деле скрипучим и довольно криповым — голосом пожаловался на то, что ему очень скучно ничего не делать или просиживать в «спящем режиме» целую ночь, совершенно непрозрачно намекая на секс. Однако Ричард был непоколебим и в шуточной форме посоветовал при такой скуке прибраться дома и выбросить ненужный мусор. Как-то он тогда такого не просчитал…

— Хорошо-хорошо, я понял иронию: я — мусор для тебя, пока не начну за собой следить, — он поднял руки, будто сдаваясь, — это очень забавно, но помоги, пожалуйста, мне вылезти отсюда, — техник протянул руку к роботу. Тот, ощущая свое полное превосходство, расправил плечи, выпятил вперед грудь и очень самодовольно ухмыльнулся, подходя к жалкому кожаному мешку.

— Как же т-ты жа-а-а-а!.. — начал он глумиться, протягивая руку помощи, однако за эту самую руку его схватил Рид и воткнул наглого андроида в соседний бак с бытовыми отходами вниз головой по пояс. И теперь уже была очередь человека смеяться над глупой машиной, но он просто немного ухмыльнулся и одним рывком выскочил из бака на землю (чёрт, порвал штаны), слушая подобные музыке приглушённые ругательства девианта из-под горы мусора.

— Так кто теперь жалок? — насмешливо спросил техник, хлопнув рукой по пластиковой заднице разок, после чего помог вылезти (считай, сам вытащил) Гэвину из ловушки сломанных блендеров и пылесосов. Чёртовому Гэвину, который дарил ему такие непривычно яркие для реальности эмоции своими непредсказуемыми выходками. Невыносимому Гэвину, на которого было невозможно злиться больше десяти минут, даже если этот дебил испугался собственного отражения в зеркале и, отскочив, обвалил полки с книгами, а потом своими кривыми руками решил всё починить и разбил в довесок вазу, об которую разрезал ладони и чуть не истек тириумом. Неповторимому Гэвину, который привнес в однотонную жизнь человека новый смысл. Именно по этим надуманным причинам Ричард не вмазал наглой жестянке по лицу за явную порчу любимой пижамы с ананасами, а взял робота за руку и, выхватив из его кофты ключи, повёл домой босиком (поводов ненавидеть андроида стало больше, но они никак не всколыхнули чашу весов наряду с логикой и здравым смыслом, побежденными иррациональными чувствами и врожденной добротой).

Девиант, конечно, возмущался для приличия, но не сильно, чтобы не разозлить на удивление сильного для такого образа жизни человека.

Любой человек, знакомый с Ричардом Ридом чуть более, чем после случайного столкновения взглядов в автобусе (или любом другом общественном месте), но менее, чем общающийся с ним более трех раз за день (а это уже уровень Коннора и Хэнка), усомнился бы в наличии вредных привычек у оного. И да, вредных привычек в обычном понимании парень не имел: он не был кофеманом, не курил, пил только по исключительным случаям в разумных пределах, не употреблял наркотиков — даже травки в универе не пробовал, а этим кто только не грешил — и, подумать о таком в современных реалиях сложно, не был зависим от интернета и игр. Да, последние виды развлечений ему нравились (спорить с этим бессмысленно), но без фанатизма. Однако у этого «святоши» и без этого было несколько пагубных для здоровья особенностей.

Первая пришла из детства: Ричард был очень пассивным в общении с другими детьми, но при этом нуждался в активном досуге и живом общении. Тем не менее предательство родителей сильно повлияло на мальчика, и тот почти потерял доверие к человечеству (если бы не Коннор, а потом Хэнк, то точно всё полетело бы на дно). Это вылилось в замкнутость и тихий страх, которые с каждым днем притягивали лишний стресс. Сейчас дело обстояло куда лучше — молодому человеку было просто всё равно, однако негатив продолжал скапливался у него в душе. С этой проблемой Гэвин, сам того не зная, уже справился: андроид стал и собеседником, и катализатором при выбросе отрицательных эмоций в атмосферу без вреда окружающему миру.

Вторая появилась во время студенчества: Ричард был очень любознательным студентом, из-за чего постоянно задерживался на дополнительных занятиях настолько, что его иногда вместе с преподавателем не раз выгоняли охранники. Так что юноша возвращался домой, когда все остальные уже ложились спать, и ему оставалось только поужинать и уподобиться им. Но! Ему показалось несправедливым то, что весь день он грыз гранит науки, а на личные увлечения у него времени не осталось, потому парень решил жертвовать временем сна ради какого-никакого досуга. Сначала получалось не ахти: он засыпал прямо посреди серии любимого сериала или при написании сообщения в мессенджере. Но потом привык поздно ложиться и рано вставать настолько, что даже сейчас не мог уснуть раньше полуночи. И, мало было одного будничного недосыпа, так на выходных он наоборот — пересыпал, хотя от этого было только хуже. Тут Гэвин пытался работать, но почти безуспешно — человек всегда прогонял его из своей спальни на ночь, а сам ещё пару часов читал книгу/играл на планшете/читал новости/занимался любым другим времяпрепровождением. Только по выходным у него выходило будить Рида после положенных девяти часов сна.

Третья была с рождения: Ричард был, как и все умные люди с техническим складом ума, ленивым. Нет, он не пролёживал часами напролет бока на диване, не делая, общим счетом, совершенно ничего, не-е-ет. Это выражалось в образе жизни куда тоньше и элегантнее. Например, если техник что-то чинил, то делал это наверняка, чтобы не переделывать. Или он всегда относил все вещи на место, чтобы не устраивать лишний раз уборку. И можно подумать, что это прекрасное качество в таком свете, но как бы не так! Ричард был настолько ленив, что зачастую не хотел готовить себе и голодал, если нет ничего уже приготовленного в доме, а когда собственный желудок уже не мог терпеть и устраивал протесты, то парень либо сдавался и на скорую руку приготавливал себе что-то из совершенно неполезных полуфабрикатов, либо заказывал ещё более вредный фастфуд через приложение. И стоит ли говорить, что при таком наплевательском отношении к собственному здоровью, даже о банальной зарядке по утрам речи не шло, не то, что о полноценных занятиях спортом! Вот это Гэвина конкретно злило, поскольку он знал, насколько люди хлипкие… его человек сейчас в неплохой форме только потому, что молод. А что дальше? Какими бы милыми ни были пухлые щёчки Ричарда, от них было необходимо избавиться ради его же блага. Но тот был совершенно не согласен с этим. Им, как и подобает взрослым личностям, пришлось искать компромисс.

Именно поэтому парень, смыв с себя неприятный запах и кинув испачкавшиеся вещи в стиральную машину, отодвинул журнальный столик с центра ковра и под пристальным присмотром «личного фитнес тренера» (как на уроке физкультуры в начальном классе, что за бред?) начал выполнять простые разминочные упражнения на свободной части пола (но перед этим похрустел суставами, перепугав андроида до смерти). Упражнения и правда были элементарными, как для детей в детском саду, вроде поворотов головы или наклонов, и чувствовал себя Рид крайне неловко от этого. А дальше было только хуже…

Ричард никогда не считал себя гибким, но и конченным бревном тоже не был, однако повторяя за своими инструктором определённые движения, он ощущал себя шарнирной куклой, которую ребёнок пытается поставить в балетное па, но выходит откровенно жалко. К тому же Гэвин не упускал ни единой возможности съехидничать на счет неповоротливости своего сожителя, вызывая у того большее отвращение к этой затее со спортом (с ёбанной йогой скорее).

— Ну не всем же… дано у шеста вертеться… как некоторым, — со сбившимся дыханием подколол в ответ на очередное замечание человек, совсем случайно при этом представляя объект насмешек в высказанной ситуации, потому без того распалённые от усердия щёки порозовели на пару тонов ярче. Девиант же вспыхнул по-девиантски, то есть резко дернулся от обрушившихся системных ошибок.

— Будешь язвить — научу вертеться на хую… на практике, — слишком неуверенно огрызнулся он и отошел за диван, что означало конец этой части тренировок.

— С нетерпением жду мастер-классов, сенсей, — хрипло рассмеялся парень, жадно глотая прохладный воздух при этом. — Это шутка, если что, — тут же серьёзно пояснил он, вспомнив что-то, — после сегодняшнего пробуждения я точно в ближайшее время не воспылаю к тебе несдерживаемой страстью, — он встал с пола, отряхнулся и пошёл на кухню налить себе попить. Гэвин на эту реплику только обижено отвернулся, но промолчал, осознавая собственную оплошность.

Дальше было легче, потому что это были стандартные приседания, отжимания и пресс. Но нет, с последним возникли некоторые трудности: парень не мог самостоятельно держать ноги, отчего вместо нормального упражнения он перекатывался со спины на зад, как бы глупо это не звучало, а, попытавшись зафиксировать ноги под диваном, после двух выполнений он приподнял предмет мебели без особых усилий. И удивился не меньше андроида с выпученными оптическими блоками.

— Он из картона сделан что ли?.. — смущённо пробормотал Рид, а потом посмотрел на Гэвина и попросил. — Поможешь?

— Откуда в тебе столько силы? — недовольно ворчал девиант, присев на ноги человека и придерживая тому колени. И очень красочно офигивает, когда парень, поднявшись, едва ощутимо чмокнул его кончик носа, потом опустился и, не соприкасаясь с поверхностью пола, повторил процедуру, задорно усмехаясь. — Ты это специально подстроил? — тот, не прерываясь, отрицательно покачал головой, потому промахнулся и поцеловал щеку. — Прекрати!!! — совсем разволновался робот и отвернул голову в сторону, потому получил легкое касание губ на тонкой коже шеи и табун последующих мурашек по спине. — Ах, так?! не три подхода, а четыре! — он вернул голову в начальное положение и как бы брезгливо сморщился от очередного поцелуя.

— Ты хочешь, — но Рида было не обмануть напускным пренебрежением: по бегающим глазам и надутым губам он догадался, что его ~~парень~~ ~~приятель~~ сожитель (?) смущен, но не против, — чтобы у меня, — он останавливается, чтобы набрать воздуха в лёгкие, — было, — и опалить своим дыханием, несмотря ни на что мягкую, щёку, — все восемь кубиков? — в конце он подмигнул.

— Пять подходов! — Ричард на это ухмыльнулся, но безобразие прекратил и честно выполнил утвержденную норму упражнений, а потом, поднимаясь на ноги, насмешливо спросил:

— И как я тебе? — парень вытер пот с лица подолом футболки, оголяя подтянутый живот с хорошо просматривающимися очертаниями пресса. Гэвин, который до этого ни разу не видел своего человека без майки, нервно задрожал, не смея отвести взгляда. Рид, заметив на себе возбуждённый взгляд, насмешливо прищурился, а кипер поспешно посмотрел на выключенный телевизор. Какого чёрта он вообще так уставился?! Он что, раньше голых людей не видел?

_Таких — не видел._

_~~Каких — таких, мать твою Камски?~~_

— УДОВЛЕТВОРИТЕЛЬНО, — излишне быстро и оглушительно вынес вердикт девиант и уже было хотел уйти (куда?), однако его остановила следующая фраза:

— Значит на «С»? Ну что ж, it's very Cute*, — и после этих слов он, как ни в чём не бывало, снова отправился в душ смывать пот, оставив сожителя наедине.

Робот, борясь со смущением, никак не мог найти себе места, мельтеша по всей комнате в поисках занятия. Его чёртовы микросхемы трепетали не пойми от чего — вроде же ничего сверхъестественного не произошло. Просто увидел почему-то подкачанный торс Рида, и тот его подколол. Всё. Что тут такого. Ну, а ещё человек до этого вёл себя, как придурок, — тоже не из ряда вон ситуация (ему даже понравилось, только тс-с-с)… Понятно — это всё из-за тупого куска мяса!!!

Успокоился робот только тогда, когда взялся расчёсывать растрёпанную после сна шёрстку Китти. Кошка податливо прогибалась от касания расчески и в скором времени начала урчать от удовольствия от ласковых рук андроида. Хоть кто-то в этом доме не выёбывается и просто получает удовольствие от жизни.

Спустя пять минут Ричард вышел из ванной комнаты и, одним глазком взглянув на небольшую идиллию на диване, пошёл на кухню готовить завтрак. Теперь уже никаких вредных хлопьев — только яичница с тостом. И неизменный чёрный чай без сахара. Весьма неплохо. К тому же сегодня выходной — спешить никуда не надо и можно расслабиться, отдохнуть, поразмышлять о всяком. Например, о полностью разрушенной зоне комфорта.

За три года, что парень жил здесь, вся эта квартира стала какой-то безопасной, даже спасительной зоной и, в какой-то степени, неотъемлемой частью так называемой зоны комфорта. И, с появлением в этой квартире несносного андроида, она превратилась в зону боевых действий с редкими перемириями. На удивление, это оказалось отдушиной после стольких лет одиночества в пустом доме, хотя парень был уверен, что кто бы то ни было другой в аналогичной ситуации превратил эту отдушину в петлю на шее. Да-да, он втю-рил-ся. По уши. Но пользоваться своим положением «хозяина» для удовлетворения своих желаний техник точно не будет, потому что это подло. Почти так же подло, как бросить собственных детей без видимых на то причин…

Позавтракав и убрав за собой, молодой человек не придумал ничего лучше, чем присесть рядом с объектом воздыханий, но тем не менее не слишком близко, чтобы не потревожить. Однако Гэвин всё равно напрягся, так что парень включил телик и лениво поглядывал на экран, который показывал старый семейный ситком начала нулевых. Закадровый смех немного раздражал своим наличием, но искать что-то другое по каналам было неохота (к тому же девять часов утра воскресенья — что интересного может идти?). Шла середина стандартной для многих комедий такого плана серии, где одного из детей якобы перепутали в детдоме роддоме. Рид, даже не видя этой серии раньше, сразу же предугадал финальный твист и просто уселся поудобнее и достал смартфон, проверяя появившиеся за ночь оповещения. А вот андроид, для которого по-прежнему почти всё в человеческой культуре было в новинку, смотрел с неподдельным интересом, переставая расчёсывать «семейную любимицу», отчего та, обидевшись, перебралась на человеческие колени.

Техник тут же отложил телефон на подлокотник и начал ублажать Китти, поглаживая ей чувствительное место под подбородком, отчего дама начала мурчать ещё громче, напоминая больше работающий старый генератор, чем представителя семейства кошачьих. Рид от этого расплылся в нежной ухмылке. Девиант только определённо ревниво взглянул на «сладкую парочку» и промолчал.

— У нас в интернате был… как это называется?.. живой уголок, — неожиданно начал парень, глядя на кошку. — Я постоянно там ошивался, потому что ни с кем из детей так и не подружился… Так что играл с животными. Там были кролики, которых можно было гладить, хомяки, морские свинки, старый попугай Ара в большой клетке — он почти всегда спал — и рыбки. Извини, пород не знаю… Я туда каждый день приходил, если не болел. И в основном играл с кроликами, потому что остальных боялся раздавить. Один был бурым, другой — серым, как Китти. Я их поженил и называл мистер и миссис Банни** — уже не помню кого как, — а потом оказалось, что они обе самки, — он закончил так же внезапно, как и начал. Так что внезапное откровение могло и не продолжится, если бы не андроид.

— А почему не «Раббит»**? — не отрываясь от сериала, спросил Гэвин.

— Мне было пять лет, и я не понимал разницу между кроликами и зайцами. А потом привык…

— И ты был в интернате? Почему? — Ричард глубоко вздохнул. В отношениях же нужно быть откровенным со второй половинкой, так? По крайней мере от рассказа краткой автобиографии он не развалится:

— Думаю, ты знаешь, что дети идут в начальную школу с пяти лет? Так вот, наши родители… не знаю, может, не хотели с нами возиться, и отдали нас с братом в школу-интернат, — тут из телевизора послышался неуместный смех, и андроид быстро выключил технику. — Я думаю, что одного Коннора раньше не сослали только потому, что он со мной занимался. Больше я родителей не видел — они никогда нас не забирали на каникулы и даже просто навестить не приезжали. А в мои восемь лет они от нас отказались — наверное, надоело платить бешеные деньги за проживание двоих детей в приличном заведении, и нас перенаправили в сиротский приют. Там было намного хуже: здание было очень старое и нуждалось в капитальном ремонте (помню, как перед сном считал трещины в потолке, их было пятьдесят три); комнатки были маленькие для четверых; никаких современных приборов не было, самые новые от начала десятых годов… и далее, не хочу особо вспоминать, но нас с братом там не жаловали. Некоторые издевались из-за того, что мы «мажоры» — у нас были какие-никакие личные вещи, другие — потому что от нас отказались родители, — предугадывая грядущий вопрос, парень пояснил. — Там большинство детей были реальными сиротами, то есть у них родители либо погибли, либо пропали без вести… А нас кинули… Эй, только не смей меня жалеть, ладно?

— Я и не собирался, мешок с дерьмом. Я бы от такого тоже отказался, — сказал девиант, но при этом положил руку на плечо человека и нежно погладил.

— Зря ты так, когда я перешёл в старшую школу, то выиграл несколько олимпиад штата по математике и физике, и о нас с Конором даже написали в местной газете — он тоже хорошо учился и выигрывал всякие гранты в конкурсах по математике, истории, политологии и далее. Но и до этого учителя нас обожали, и нам прощали постоянные школьные драки… В школе нас презирали, потому что мы сироты. А когда Хэнк нас забрал к себе, то стало спокойнее… Хэнк тогда решил себе малого пацана из нашего приюта забрать, чтобы не быть таким одиноким в большом доме, но сразу же наткнулся на Коннора — тот ему дверь открыл — и был очарован братишкой и его желанием самому стать полицейским, так что на третье посещение нашего приюта он Коннора усыновил, ну, а я шёл к нему бонусом, — парень невесело посмеялся. — Хэнк мужик хороший, мне даже не стыдно его отцом назвать, но Коннор у него явно в любимчиках после неприкосновенного Коула, а, быть может, наравне с ним, — в горле защемило, и Рид, чтобы как-то себя отвлечь, спустил кошку на пол, а сам пошёл за водой на кухню. Голос стал громче, чтобы робот мог его услышать с дивана. — Вот так Коннор нашёл себе новую семью в лице депрессивного-старика-латентного-алкоголика-с-суицидальными-наклонностями-лейтенанта-Андерсона, а он помог мне поступить в технический ВУЗ и снять отдельную квартиру, а потом — купить эту. Я ему благодарен… за Кона и за себя… — он уже налил себе воды в бокал, как вдруг его со спины обнял Гэвин, парень усмехнулся. — Ну, теперь у меня тоже есть своя «семья», не так ли?

— Заткнись! — без ругательств и попыток изувечить (не считая чересчур крепких объятий) это можно было приравнивать к признанию в любви. У Ричарда потеплело на душе, он погладил покрытую мягкими синтетическими волосками руку (на самом деле тоже возможная модификация секс-моделей, как он узнал накануне).

— Сейчас попью, и мы поедем покупать мне новую пижаму, а то штаны ты мне безжалостно распорол. И тебе заодно что-нибудь летнее возьмём, а то в такую жару ходить в джинсах — преступление, — он глотнул воды, — и я попил.

— Угу, — Гэвин уже было хотел убрать руки и отойти, но его правую конечность перехватили и прижали к влажным губам и ласково поцеловали тыльную сторону ладони, вызывая дрожь по всему телу.

— Ещё не все, мешок с болтами, подожди меня пару минут, — как можно более мягко вырвался из объятий Ричард, поцеловал своего _андроида_ и, даже не дождавшись ответной реакции заглючившей машины, убежал одеваться.

— Поторапливайся, сладкий ублюдок! — крикнул вдогонку Гэвин, сам пытаясь поскорее покончить со своими системными ошибками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мои сльёжные приколы:  
> *Это очень мило/др. значение "cute". Слишком сложный клубничный юмор. В США, как многие знают, оценивают знания студентов с помощью букв английского алфавита. С - это наша тройка/удовлетворительно. А cute - мило, привлекательно, остроумно. И никакого другого синонима не нашла. Был вариант написать "славненько", но это уже не то.  
> P.S.: на самом деле мне уже стыдно, что я именно так это оформила, но, как говорится, что на писано топором, не вырубишь пером.  
> **bunny - зайчик, rabbit - кролик, всё просто.


	7. Часть 7

Для Ричарда утро начинается не с кофе, а с ужасной летней духоты. К удивлению, этот август выдался намного теплее, чем предыдущие два месяца лета, так ещё и синоптики спрогнозировали, что именно эта неделя будет самой жаркой в году. И как же хорошо, что именно на этот период техник выбил себе отпуск на работе. Вообще, первый отпуск с начала его трудоустройства и достаточно удачный, на первый взгляд, что не могло не радовать. А ещё не могло не радовать то, что ближайшие дни он не будет париться в удушающих бетонных джунглях, а уедет на природу. Рид вообще любил всё продумывать заранее, именно поэтому он уже вчера встретился с хозяином, забрал ключи и вдобавок прошёлся по магазинам для покупки всего необходимого для отдыха на природе. И всё это без Гэвина, поскольку он хотел устроить андроиду настоящий сюрприз.

Так что сегодня с утра он вёл себя как обычно, пытаясь ни одним своим жестом не выдать волнения. И успешно: парень совершенно непримечательно поприветствовал девианта в гостиной, выполнил уже привычные утренние упражнения, привёл себя в порядок, позавтракал творожной запеканкой и присел рядом с кипером на диван. Гэвин совершенно ни о чём не догадывался, но от направленного на него пристального взгляда светлых глаз он недовольно нахмурился и спросил:

— Ну что ещё? Я смотрю телек, — он посмотрел на человека и испытал разочарование. За почти три месяца совместного проживания они так и не продвинулись дальше целомудренных поцелуев в губы, лицо, шею или руки. И на этом всё! Неужели его человек не испытывает к нему более сильных чувств?.. Или у него есть кто-то ещё для более тесного контакта?! Ещё оставшейся неповрежденной частью микросхем Гэвин понимал, что это самое абсурдное предположение — как его только можно променять на кого-то другого? — хотя бы потому, что человеку некогда: Ричард после работы мог задержаться разве только на полчаса, чтобы купить продуктов в магазине, но это была глухая до голоса даже механического разума ревность.

— Тебе не скучно всё время сидеть дома? — лукаво поинтересовался парень, разворачиваясь всем корпусом к собеседнику.

— Ох, я не сижу всё время дома! — язвительно выдал девиант, отрываясь от лицезрения третьего «Терминатора». — Я же постоянно выхожу, чтобы купить в минимаркете то, что ты забыл, а по дороге ещё и мусор выкинуть! Я же сраный домашний андроид!!! — Рид, видя всю бурю негодования на лице андроида, сдержанно рассмеялся. Он вовсе не испытывал стыда за эксплуатацию своего сожителя: всё же он живёт у него на халяву, так что пусть хотя бы чуть помогает с несложными бытовыми делами.

— А ты что, расист? Почему для тебя домашние андроиды «сраные»? — парень увидел, как у Гэвина заклинила лицевая анимация, а выглядело это, как нервный тик, и рассмеялся чуть сильнее.

— Сам ты расист, уебок рабовладельческий! — механик пропустил мимо ушей последующие ругательства пристыженного кипера, встал с дивана и пошёл к кладовке. — Что ты, мать твою, делаешь? — Ричард достал два мотоциклетных шлема (как хорошо, что в комплекте сразу пара шла) и рюкзак с припасами: один шлем он протянул застывшему в недоумении роботу, второй — кинул на подушку рядом, а рюкзак понёс на кухню, чтобы набить его недостающими продуктами. — Это зачем?..

— Надевай, покатаемся… Хотя нет — сначала переоденься в летние вещи, что мы купили, а то ты очень выделяешься в длинных штанах в такую жару. А потом уже надень шлем и, пожалуйста, рюкзак, — раздал указания парень и начал строчить сообщение по телефону кому-то.

— Куда мы? — андроид совершенно недоволен тем, что его просто поставили перед фактом: он хочет объяснений! Но их не последовало:

— Приедем — узнаешь, — кратко отозвался человек и, получив сообщение, кивнул. — А Коннор пока присмотрит за Китти.

— Этот идиот её не перекормит? — настороженно спросил Гэвин, надевая на себя обтягивающие джинсовые шорты чуть выше колен и чёрную майку без рукавов с неприличными красными надписями на груди. Техник спешно отвернулся, скрывая смущение и пытаясь не пробуравить ~~возлюбленного~~ его заинтересованным взглядом. — А то его Сумо только для этого вида спорта и сгодится, — парень оценил шутку, усмехнувшись.

— Я ему передал твоё пожелание, _дорогой_ , — насмешливым тоном ответил Рид и взаправду начал что-то печатать на смартфоне.

— Как любезно с твоей стороны, _милый_ , — тем же тоном ответил кипер, погладил кошку по голове, натянул рюкзак и взял в руки шлем.

— Готов? — поинтересовался в ответ человек и, не дождавшись ответа, подхватил свой шлем. — Тогда пошли. И лучше сразу на себя шлем натяни, чтобы диодом своим неповторимым не светить, — кипер хмыкнул, но к совету прислушался.

Ричард запер квартиру на замок, после чего они вместе спустились по лестнице и вышли во двор на стоянку к железному коню парня. Да, можно было вызвать такси и доехать до места с большим комфортом, однако это лишние свидетели и не такие чувства от поездки. В машине не почувствовать игривый ветер и, что ещё обиднее, прижавшегося к спине андроида, так что такси в пролёте. К тому же ехать совсем не долго: всего два часа (плюс-минус пятнадцать минут) и они на месте. Он спокойно сел на свой байк, включил встроенный в шлем навигатор и позвал девианта:

— Садись сзади и обними меня руками, — к удивлению Гэвина голос человека раздался у него в шлеме монохромным звуком, похоже, оба шлема подключены к локальной сети. — И, ради сраного кибер-бога, не выёбывайся на дороге! — и только сейчас парень понял, что раньше так часто не матерился, не иначе как попал под дурное влияние девианта. Сам завирусился?

Сначала андроид хотел ответить чем-нибудь обидным, но не совсем, однако не нашёл нужных слов из мешанины символов в голове и молча сел, как сказал человек, сцепив руки на груди Ричарда и вжавшись в него всем телом. Последнее, скорее было не обязательно, но никто из них не проронил ни слова против этой близости. Напротив, сердце Рида чуть ускорило бег от ощущения тёплого, по-настоящему живого и едва трепещущего тела, а у Гэвина образовалось с десяток программных сбоев, когда он это почувствовал. А потом ещё и от вибраций преодолеваемого электроциклом воздушного пространства.

Они ехали молча не от того, что им не о чем говорить. Просто техник внимательно следил за дорогой, и лишние разговоры его бы отвлекли, а кипер внимательно рассматривал расстилающиеся слева городские пейзажи, ища что-то знакомое. Сначала вокруг были бетонные многоэтажки: одни современные, другие с прошлого тысячелетия, — внешне они разительно отличались друг от друга, однако и в тех, и в других первые этажи занимали магазины, закусочные и другие небольшие предприятия. Потом их сменили скромные (а иногда не очень) частные домики наподобие того, в котором жили Андерсоны: небольшие, обособленные, с гаражами, зелёными лужайками и милыми крылечками. Но попадались и заброшенные, совсем неухоженные строения, на которые жалко было смотреть. А после они выехали на многополосную автостраду среди пустыря. Вот там совсем не на что было смотреть: только неработающие сейчас фонарные столбы. Их-то и принялся считать девиант, чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя.

Спустя ровно семьсот сорок пять столбов они свернули на просёлочную дорогу, и Гэвин наконец обратил внимание, что теперь уже едут среди леса. Самого настоящего живого леса с высокими деревьями и щебечущими птицами. Он впервые выехал за пределы Детройта и впервые видит настоящий лес. Больше девиант не пытался что-то считать, чтобы чем-то себя занять во время поездки, потому что окружающая действительность всё делала за него. Он рассматривал (насколько это возможно при езде) и запоминал кривые ветки деревьев, густые кусты, красивые листы на них и… О, господи, это что, настоящая дикая белка побежала по ветке сейчас?! А там птичье гнездо?! Это всё на самом деле?!.

Таким образом андроид даже не заметил, как они остановились, продолжая вертеться на месте и глядеть на кроны деревьев в поисках ворон. И даже деликатное покашливание его не смутило, так что Ричард, который не мог из-за неких восхищенных и обнимающих его персон слезть с байка, немного насмешливо спросил:

— Мы так и будем обниматься все три дня? — от голоса в своей голове андроид вздрогнул и всё же вернулся с небес на землю. В прямом смысле: теперь он рассматривал не высокие ветви, а водяное блюдце озёра и небольшой деревянный (?) летний домик возле него. — Я немного против таких перспектив, если Вас, Ваше девиантское Высочество, это волнует, — как можно деликатнее напомнил о своём присутствии Рид, после чего Гэвин всё-таки посмотрел на парня и тут же отскочил от него, грохнувшись пятой точкой прямо на грунтовую дорогу. — Ну, Гэвин, тебе что, пять лет? Ах, точно… — молодой человек, сняв шлем, обернулся и весело ухмыльнулся.

— Завались! — обиженно крикнул робот, однако его голос был заглушен мотоциклетным шлемом. А Ричард, не обращая внимание на возмущённого кипера, припарковал свой транспорт и потом отнял рюкзак у поднявшегося на ноги робота. — Где мы? — он всё же догадался снять «головной убор», дабы быть услышанным.

— У озера, — не смог удержаться механик, но тут же объяснил нормально. — Ладно-ладно, я снял на три дня этот домик, чтобы пережить здесь жару и отдохнуть от людей. Ну, а тебя одного дома опасно оставлять — ты точно что-нибудь разрушил бы, — так что я решил и тебя прихватить, — естественно, у него были другие мотивы, но сил произнести их вслух не было, потому парень просто неслучайно прикоснулся к руке андроида, забирая его шлем.

— Ну ты и мудак, — отозвался на это Гэвин, первым входя в уже открытый дом.

Тут было очень… Экономно. Из современных благ цивилизации только холодильник, старенькая электроплита и ванная комната (даже чайник не электрический!). Спасибо, что хотя бы свет есть. Дом делился на три зоны, не считая веранды с обеденным столом: кухня при входе (разделочный стол, вышеназванные электронные приборы, раковина, один навесной шкафчик - всё в светло-коричневых оттенках), после основная травянисто-зелёная комната (рабочий стол со стулом, шкаф-купе, двухспальная кровать и по тумбочке с обеих сторон) и ванна (туда андроид пока не стал заходить). Но тем не менее не так плохо. Вот, на стене даже картина с милыми золотистыми спаниелями висит, а это уже неплохой бонус к интерьеру, по мнению самого независимого и самого модного эксперта в мире.

Пока андроид рассматривал помещение, Ричард успел слегка разобрать рюкзак и небольшой багажник его железного коня, то есть продукты он раскидал по холодильнику и полкам, одежду положил в шкаф (сменные шорты и бельё выглядели неловко одни в пустом пространстве), телефон с зарядкой на тумбочку, а бутылку с тириумом (на крайний случай) сунул к моющим средствам. Вроде всё: осталось только раздеться самому, что парень благополучно и сделал, оставшись в одних плавках.

— Оу… — только и выдал из себя вышедший из ванной (решил-таки посмотреть) девиант, рассматривая человека. Он впервые увидел Рида настолько обнажённым, поскольку тот всегда переодевался исключительно в ванной комнате, и сейчас робот пожирал взглядом каждый открытый участок кожи сильного тела. Неужели сейчас они?..

— Ты можешь плавать? — неожиданно спросил немного сконфуженный от пристального внимания к его фигуре парень, сбивая Гэвина с мысли. Специально что ли?

— Сейчас проверю, — девиант опустил веки, — подходящего протокола не обнаружено. Произвести скачивание?

— Тебя вообще-то «КиберЛайф» ищет, а ты у неё решил обновление запросить? — парень самодовольно усмехнулся и достал из рюкзака упакованный в полиэтиленовый пакет недавно купленный надувной жилет. — Будем тебя по старинке обучать, — он вскрыл упаковку и достал жёлтый, цыплячий, будто детский жилет. — Я, например, тоже в пять лет плавать научился, не переживай.

В Гэвине разгорелось пламя и каждое произнесённое человеком слово, будто полено, подпитывало его, так что к этому моменту девиант не выдержал и начал выкрикивать неопределённые агрессивные звуки, махать руками и топать ногами, иногда подпрыгивая. Ричард, который пытался надуть жилет, рассмеялся и весь его труд ушёл коту под хвост, но он вовсе не расстроился от этого факта. Какой же этот ебанутый чертёнок милый.

— У-у-у, сраный выродок, я не пятилетний ребёнок!!! — взвыл андроид с ущемленной гордостью и кинулся на техника, повалив того на кровать. Кипер продолжал колотить по кровати руками по обе стороны от головы человека, очень злясь, но всё равно не допуская и мысли о том, чтобы ему навредить. А потом его притянули за затылок и поцеловали как всегда нежно и чувственно.

Ричард никогда не понимал, почему другие люди тащатся от французских поцелуев: ему всегда казалось, что ощущать в своей ротовой полости чужой язык примерно так же мерзко, как и засунуть туда хвост живой рыбы. Чужой язык… Он должен быть склизким, шершавым, подрагивающим. Разве это не омерзительно?.. Однако Гэвин почему-то каждый раз пытался углубить поцелуи настолько, потому он решился хотя бы попробовать в этот раз. Парень неуверенно разомкнул зубы и впустил к себе внутрь андроида.

Теперь бразды правления в поцелуе безоговорочно перешли к девианту, потому что Рид был до ужаса неопытен в таком, но жалеть его никто не собирался: робот ворвался в него подобно штормовым водам, потопляя в море безумия. Он дразнит замершего в нерешительности человека: щекотил нёбо, очерчивал уздечку, надавливал на язык, — а парень в это время всего-то и мог лишь задрать чужую майку на спине, очерчивая пальцами ненастоящие позвонки. Он понял только одно: это горячо, — и робко коснулся синтетического языка в ответ, пытаясь повторить чужие движения, отчего процессор в пластмассовой голове закипел, и андроид поплыл под осколками системных оповещений о ничтожном перегреве.

Осмелев, парень стал отвечать куда увереннее и сам повёл в «танце», после чего даже подмял под себя пластикового-почти-любовника и впечатал того в постель так, что он задрожал от переизбытка информации от тактильных сенсоров. Гэвин, совершенно ничего не соображая, обхватил своего человека руками и ногами, лапал плечи и бедра и пытался притянуть его ещё ближе к себе, хотя их разделяла лишь тонкая чёрная ткань майки. Но бесконечно это продолжаться не могло, поскольку одному из них совершенно точно необходим кислород для дыхания, а поглощающей способности носа уже не хватало, чтобы остудить раскалённые лёгкие, так что Ричард оторвался от мягких губ любимого и стал жадно хватать не менее раскалённый от их близости воздух.

Однако распалённый девиант не желал останавливаться и припал к нежной шее парня губами, оставляя на его шее дорожку собственных слюней, что, если подумать, мерзко, но думать ни один из них не мог. После андроид совсем без боли укусил кадык и хотел было спуститься ниже, однако Рид оторвал его от себя, свел его руки над головой, удерживая их одной своей рукой, и сам припал поцелуями к чувствительной шее андроида, постепенно переходя на не скрытую под тканью «ключицу». Он прикусил тонкую синтетическую кожу, после чего сразу же лизнул это место и извиняюще поцеловал, глядя своими ледяными, но горящими от страсти глазами. У Гэвина совершенно снесло все программы:

— В-возьми меня, Рич-чи… — жалобно прохрипел он, сжимая ногами поясницу парня ещё сильнее, всё его тело сводило от электрических импульсов. Он отчаянно хотел большего.

Но это возымело обратный эффект. Рида будто холодной водой окатило, приводя в трезвость сознание, и тот тут же попытался вырваться из цепкой схватки девианта, но потерпел неудачу.

— Всё… хватит… — тихо простонал техник. Теперь пришла его очередь отворачивать голову и отводить всё ещё шальной взгляд. Но лихорадочный румянец на щеках так просто не скрыть.

— У тебя же стоит, херов святоша, — прошептал ему на ухо Гэвин и провёл освобождённой рукой по плохо скрытой плавками эрекции. Молодой человек дернулся, не теряя надежды освободиться из плена паука недоделанного. — Чего ты так стесняешься?..

— Просто прекрати и… И п-переоденься. А не задавай… лишних в-вопросов, — вместо ответа выговорил техник, бегая глазами с одной точки на другую. Он всё ещё ощущал, как рука девианта нежно поглаживает его через ткань.

— Постой-ка, — андроид замер и перевёл взгляд в очи своего человека, — ты целка? — высказал он свою догадку и стал пристально следить за всеми эмоциями засмущавшегося Ричарда. — Серьёзно, ты девственник?! Парень, тебе двадцать пять и ты ни с кем не трахался?! Охуеть.

— И что тут такого? — зло зашипел Рид в ответ остолбеневшему чуду робототехники. — Я не хочу трахаться с кем попало! И продолжишь так себя вести — станешь «кем попало»… — Ричард на самом деле очень растерялся и, чтобы не услышать сейчас неуместных подколов, вовлёк робота в новый поцелуй, не вспомнив, что прошлый как раз привёл к этой ситуации.

Кипер податливо отвечал, пытаясь при этом незаметно стянуть нахуй не нужные плавки с человека, но тот отчаянно сопротивлялся и перехватывал пластиковые руки своими. Так что вскоре они целовались, переплетя пальцы обеих пар рук, а хитрожопый андроид всё же немного стянул ткань с партнёра ногами, но недостаточно для того, чтобы обнажить член. Но его всё равно трясло от маленькой победы, и скин на руках развеялся. Чувство, куда сильнее похоти, страсти, желания… Такое глубокое и многогранное путало все нейронные сети в них, пробуждая желание принести удовольствие другому.

Ричард снова оторвался и затуманенным взглядом обласкал андроида, усиленно вспоминая нужную информацию. Наиболее плотные скопления сенсоров находятся в самых уязвимых местах: голова и «сердце». Также в местах с тонким внешнем покровом сенсоры реагируют острее. То есть самые чувствительные места — это лицо, кожа за ушами, шея, подбородок, ключицы, лопатки и грудь. Так что парень для начала лизнул ушную раковину девианта, а после поцеловал тончайшую кожу рядом, и у Гэвина едва ли искры из глаз не посыпались. К сожалению — или к счастью, — это перегрузило операционную систему, и андроид просто замер, ожидая перезагрузки. Рид сначала испугался, но потом улыбнулся и, потрепав бессознательного робота по волосам, ушёл в ванну.

Когда система успешно перезагрузилась, девиант подскочил на кровати, сел и заморгал, проверяя свою исправность, а потом растерянно огляделся, ища поблизости своего человека. И, не найдя глазами Ричарда, его охватил страх: в голове мгновенно возникло множество вариантов развития событий после его «перенасыщения», и самые плохие из них пробирали до нервной дрожи. Вдруг парень теперь его презирает и… вообще, уже уехал домой, оставив робота здесь одного. Рид же сопротивлялся этому… А он… Он всё испортил?.. Какой же он дурак.

Таким образом, вернувшись в комнату, техник наблюдал картину обнявшего себя за колени и периодично раскачивающегося взад-вперед своего несостоявшегося любовника. И взвыл.

— То есть я теперь не только педофил, но ещё и насильник?! — андроид тут же свалился с кровати и поднялся на ноги. — Гэвин, ты слон. Слонёнок, — это человеческое детище кинулось ему в объятия. — И ты меня развращаешь — мне это не нравится.

— Ты не ушё-о-ол! — весьма громко крикнул он.

— Выражаясь твоими словами: а с хуя ли? — весьма удивлённо спросил парень, не понимая, что за чепуха творится в кибернетических мозгах.

— Ты был в ванной? — человек уверенно кивнул. — Дрочил? — закатил глаза. — На меня?

— Господи, жестянка, уймись, — Ричарду весьма не нравился этот разговор, но он всё равно тихо ответил. — Да, — после чего несильно оттолкнул от себя андроида и сказал. — А сейчас точно переодевайся — я купил тебе плавки, они в рюкзаке, — и выходи. Сам справишься?

— Конечно да! — оскорблённо ответил Гэвин (он же не ребёнок несмышлёный, чтобы не переодеться самостоятельно), только погодя понимая, что это был шанс склонить человека к продолжению, однако было поздно: Рид уже выскользнул на улицу, бросая на прощание:

— Хороший мальчик! — нужно ли говорить, что снятый с ноги и брошенный вдогонку кед не попал в цель, врезавшись в стену и свалившись прямо в мусорное ведро.

Девиант, злясь, подошёл и достал из корзины обувь, а потом выполнил уже приказ парня, раздевшись для начала. Свои вещи он криво свернул и неровной стопочкой сложил на соседнюю незанятую полку шкафа, а потом достал свои плавки. Ничего примечательного они из себя не представляли: обычный чёрный кусок ткани, — так что робот просто надел их и взял в руки жилет, решив проявить самостоятельность и надуть его. И, только надев эту часть своего гардероба, Гэвин почувствовал себя крайне глупо: он же андроид и не может утонуть. Зачем ему эта штука?.. Но, раз Рид хочет, то, наверное, ничего страшного. ~~Может у человека такие странные фетиши~~.

Покинув прохладный дом, кипер первым делом отыскал взглядом своего человека, что в данный момент уже мокрый стоял на краю деревянного мостика (такие предназначаются для рыбалки или причаливания небольших лодок) и готовился к прыжку. Он чуть пригнулся, устремив корпус вперёд и вверх, и оттолкнулся ногами от опоры, пролетев добрых три метра, после чего исчез под водной гладью, взбудоражив её до брызг, проплыл около десяти метров и вынырнул, снова разрезая воду. Тогда уже Ричард заметил неподвижно стоящего андроида и, приглашающе махнув рукой, стремительно поплыл к берегу. Какой же он смертельно красивый с блестящей от воды бледной кожей с яркими родинками, с прилипшей ко лбу чуть удлинившейся и потемневшей чёлкой, с азартным блеском в глазах и с всё ещё пухлыми щёчками коварной ухмылкой на губах. Его человек самый лучший!

Этот день прошёл просто чудесно! Гэвину на самом деле не понадобился этот дурацкий детский жилет для плаванья, потому что ему было достаточно просто очень внимательно посмотреть за движениями парня, и он с лёгкостью ~~раза с пятого~~ смог их воспроизвести, так что сегодня они почти весь день провели в воде, плавая наперегонки и соревнуясь в дальности прыжка с моста. Рид рассказал, как он сам ходил в начальной школе в бассейн и научился плавать раньше остальных детей. И потом будущий техник увлечение плаванием не бросил — даже в университете необходимые часы физической культуры набирал в бассейне, — однако с выходом на работу для этого хобби времени не осталось. На обед парень не заморачивался и достал сэндвичи с беконом и сыром, а на недовольный взгляд пластикового диетолога ответил, что на отдыхе он морковную запеканку готовить не собирается. И негде её готовить.

А к вечеру, уже одевшись и обработав кожу спреем против насекомых, Рид развёл костёр и начал пересказывать доверчивому роботу сюжеты разных хорроров про группу студентов, которые приехали развлекаться в лес, выдавая их за страшные истории. Было так забавно следить за тем, как андроид изо всех сил пытался храбриться, но при этом вцепился в его руку, грозясь переломить все пальцы. Ну, а ещё есть подплавленые маршмеллоу тоже неплохо (хотя много этой сладкой гадости он съесть не смог) — раньше он никогда не ходил в поход с другими детьми, поэтому это был его первый опыт.

Когда совсем стемнело, они перебрались в дом (конечно, предварительно затушив костёр по всем требованиям пожарной безопасности), и утомлённого долгими физическими нагрузками человека начало клонить в сон. Но девиант был более дёрганным, чем обычно, да диод перескакивал с одного оттенка на другой, сигнализируя о бушующих эмоциях.

— Испугался, _малыш_? — слишком нежно спросил лежащий на кровати Ричард, совсем разнежившись и пребывая одной ногой во сне. Гэвин начал издавать возмущенные девиантские звуки, но парень его уже не слышал и, притянув к себе, уложил рядом. — Давай сегодня поспим вместе?.. Ну, я посплю, а ты уйдешь в спящий режим: всё равно тебе делать нечего, а дверь я запер… — человек уже закрыл глаза и оставался в реальности крупицей сознания.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Гэвин, ощущая внутренний трепет от щекочущего волосы дыхания и тяжести руки на своей талии — ощущая Ричарда так близко.

Зная, что человек уже крепко заснул, он слишком нежно прикоснулся губами к родинке на щеке и после этого спокойно прикрыл глаза, которые теперь откроет только без пятнадцати минут восьмого следующего дня.


	8. Часть 8

Для Ричарда утро начинается не с кофе, а… Нет, всё-таки сегодня с кофе — нервы ни к чёрту. Рид, как известно, любил всё всегда планировать заранее, однако у него была одна слабость — подарки на праздники. Это прямо ахиллесова пята для стойкого и невозмутимого механика: всегда, выбирая достойный презент для кого-либо, он очень нервничал и переживал, поэтому предпочитал вообще не посещать мероприятия, на которых кому-то нужно было что-то дарить, но в этот раз не отвертеться. Просто сегодня седьмое октября и грёбанный именинник «спал» сейчас в его кровати, а идеи для подарка так и не было: последний шанс что-то купить был сегодня после работы, так что нужно было хоть что-нибудь придумать уже сейчас! Конечно, всегда можно было пойти самым лёгким путём: Гэвин же андроид, а у них не принято отмечать дату выпуска, так что и подарок никакой дарить не надо. Но парень не мог так подло поступить, потому что уверен, что девиант такой же живой, как и он сам…

Вообще, техник регулярно дарил подарки только двум уже не один раз упомянутым личностям. Коннору он всегда дарил вручную нарисованную открытку и какую-нибудь незначительную безделушку — это было их традицией с самого детства (ну, а что ещё, кроме рисунка, мог подарить старшему брату пятилетний ребёнок?). В связи с этим Ричард даже вполне неплохо рисовал — конечно, не Карл Манфред, но недурно, — потому что уже в десять лет было стыдно дарить самому близкому в мире человеку какие-то каракули. Однако этот вариант недохудожник даже не рассматривал, прекрасно помня, как андроид застал его за созданием открытки на двадцатисемилетие Коннора и долго смеялся. С Хэнком тоже всё было просто — ему было достаточно подарить бутылку неплохого виски или редкий диск одной из любимых рок-групп. Естественно, это тоже хреновая идея для подарка роботу.

Перечисление подаренных ему вещей тоже ни к чему хорошему не привело: яблочный пирог, акварельные мелки, стальные серьги, навороченный плеер, глупый рождественский свитер с зелёным оленем или статуэтка пёселя — это явно не предметы мечтаний кипера (разве, что последнее). Ещё, иногда люди просто устраивали шумные вечеринки или отводили в крутые заведения, и у Ричарда была мысль отвести Гэвина в зоопарк, но от брата-сержанта он знал, что сейчас прослеживается небывалый всплеск девиации, и на девиантов начали охотиться с удвоенными силами, поэтому выводить из дома андроида было неоправданно рискованно (парень даже стал лично покупать Китти корм, витамины и наполнитель под диктовку из динамика телефона и очень краснел, когда другие покупатели — даже андроиды — слышали нецензурную брань).

Самое глупое в этой ситуации было то, что на самом деле у Ричарда был подарок своему возлюбленному, и он даже прямо в этот момент держал его в руках: совершенно не изысканное стальное кольцо в виде обычной гайки, которое он сам сделал прошлой субботой, притворившись, что уходит на работу (а на самом деле созвонился со старым приятелем и попросил воспользоваться его мастерской, а взамен починил взбунтовавшуюся кофеварку, пошутив, что теперь даже бытовая техника становится девиантами, но пошутил исключительно для себя, потому что приятель юмора не понял). И, вроде бы, всё хорошо: он придумал самый лучший подарок, что вообще мог преподнести — себя, но… Ему не хватало духа, потому что даже в таких, казалось бы однозначных романтических отношениях — они даже спят теперь вместе! — он боялся отказа. И раз он ещё морально не готов, то не стоит торопиться и так опрометчиво поступать. В крайнем случае подарит ему себя не в том плане.

— Чего не спишь? — выглянула из спальни причина его тревожной бессонницы, неся на руках урчащую кошку, и Рид резко засунул кольцо в карман пижамных штанов (зачем пижамным штанам карманы?).

— Да так, ничего серьёзного, — как можно спокойнее произнёс человек и для убедительности отхлебнул своего горького кофе, непроизвольно морщась.

Гэвин обратил внимание на странное поведение парня, но ничего не сказал и просто сел на соседний стул. Теперь, кстати, Рид был освобожден от утренней принудительной почти йоги, потому что два раза в неделю посещал общественный бассейн на два часа, а в остальные дни столько же прогуливался пешком по городу, беседуя с кипером по телефону, чтобы тому не было скучно, или слушая музыку. Был ещё третий вид регулярных физических нагрузок, но техник до сих пор стеснялся заниматься этим даже с возлюбленным. Но, похоже, сегодня будет именно третий вариант вместо долгой прогулки.

Он не заметил, что его трясёт, пока девиант не положил свою руку ему на плечо и, заглянув прямо в глаза, спросил:

— Что с тобой, ушлёпок? — молодой человек опустил голову на сложенные домиком руки и отвёл взгляд, пытаясь не выдать своих настоящих намерений:

— Просто немного волнуюсь. Сегодня важный день, миксер, — туманно намекнул парень в ответ. Никто из них уже не обращал внимания на взаимные оскорбления, это даже стало их фишкой, которую никто другой и не понял бы. А вот ласковые прозвища вроде «котик», «солнышко» или «Мишутка» они терпеть не могли — слишком притворно-ласково. Как будто имя партнёра забыл. Лучше уж «кусок мяса» и «паскуда жестяная», чем всё это.

— На работе? — андроид намёка не понял совсем, а, может, и сам позабыл о том, какой сегодня день.

— Не совсем… Вечером объясню, не переживай, — Рид потрепал девианта по волосам, изумляясь маленькой завитушке на короткой чёлке. Если подумать, то у тогда-ещё-Кевина был свой личный дизайнер, который выверял расстояние между глазами, подбирал оттенок кожи и, получается, добавил маленькую завитушку. Это казалось чем-то на грани извращения и искусства.

Гэвин жеста не оценил: зашипел так, что Китти на его коленях испугалась и убежала, и ушёл от домогательств на диван, взяв в руки такую редкость в настоящее время — одолженную у Андерсонов бумажную книгу, продолжая читать похождения знаменитого Шерлока Холмса с того момента, на котором остановился вчера. Обиделся на то, что человек скрыл от него причину своего беспокойства. Кстати, может ему подарить книг-детективов? Ему, вроде бы (судя по тому, что эта уже третья), нравится.

Ричард покачал головой. Нет, дарить книги и одежду на такой важный праздник — маразм. Они не в пятнадцатом веке живут, чтобы радоваться недырявым штанам и новой книге на день рождения. Нет, парень ничего против покупки книг не имел (хотя предпочитал электронные аналоги), но их можно купить просто так, без особого повода. А дарить нужно именно что-то особенное. Нужно было не кольцо делать, а кулон, тупица.

Время до выхода на работу техник потратил на просматривание в который раз интернет-магазинов, чтобы выбрать если не идеальный, то достойный подарок. Всё же не хотелось дарить свою девственность — это слишком вульгарно. Но, казалось, сама Вселенная была против него, потому что даже все мягкие игрушки в виде животных были какими-то всратыми, а их электронные собратья слишком жуткими. И, если он купит механического пёсика, не заревнует ли механический «папочка»*? Или будут драться за тириум, он бы посмотрел.

На работу механик, к своему глубочайшему сожалению, отправился на автобусе, потому что осень в этом году была на удивление холодной, и уже сейчас можно было легко скатиться с простудой после поездки на байке, не говоря о том, что дорога теперь скользкая, что намного увеличивает его шанс попасть в аварию. А он не из тех людей, которые целью своей никчёмной жизни ставит злить других — ему не принесёт морального удовольствие то, что врачам придётся отскребать его тело от асфальта. Он лучше ещё поживёт. Так что приходилось терпеть соседство с расфуфыренной мадам, которая, казалось, на досуге искупалась в ванне с духами, чтобы наверняка, иначе объяснить такой резкий вишнёвый аромат Рид не мог. Так ещё эта мадам неопределённого возраста начала с ним заигрывать, стреляя подведёнными глазками и «ненароком» задевая локтем его правый бок. Но, стоило только крайне дружелюбно ей улыбнуться, как дамочка тут же исчезла с поля зрения, и вообще больше никто к нему не подсел за время поездки. Не зря говорят, что у него улыбка, как у маньяка.

В департаменте всё было, как обычно: ревнивый супруг забил до смерти жену бейсбольной битой, у женщины украл сумочку парень в синей куртке, чрезмерно заботливая мать пыталась подать заявление на розыск не вернувшегося вчера с вечеринки сына, — это всё рассказал Коннор при встрече во время обеденного перерыва, Хэнк же поведал о том, как Тина смогла поймать серийных грабителей. А Ричарду особо нечего было рассказывать: у него на работе всё было спокойно, — не про беглого же девианта, которого он у себя в квартире скрывает, трепаться. Однако, он уже однажды прокололся перед братом, который теперь знал, что младший с кем-то встречается, поэтому пришлось «соврать», как он вчера смотрел фильм вместе со своим парнем у себя дома (благо, они с Гэвином на самом деле вчера смотрели прошлогодний блокбастер, и выдумывать ничего не пришлось).

— Ну и как у вас отношения развиваются? — хмыкнул Хэнк, глядя на уже идеальную картофельную запеканку (конечно, после стольких попыток!) и капустный салат в контейнере младшего сына, который во всем этом обилии овощей вяло ковырялся вилкой.

— Сегодня у него день рождения, а я не ебу, что дарить этому уроду, — угрюмо сообщил Ричард, совершенно не замечая потрясённых лиц родственников.

— Риччи! Не выражайся!

— Извини, — совсем поник парень, и «взрослые» переглянулись.

— Неужели ты совсем ничего не придумал? — более ласково спросил Коннор. — Ну, может подарить ему вашу совместную фотографию в рамке? — техник неловко подумал, что у них и нет ни одной совместной фотографии, и покачал головой. — Или просто пригласи его в кафе, если он не отмечает с семьёй.

— У него нет семьи… Он тоже из приюта, — быстро соврал он, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, и пригубил свой яблочный сок. — И у меня есть один вариант — ему должно понравиться, но я не уверен, что такое принято дарить на день рождения…

— Ричард, пацан, что за вздор?! — влез в диалог Хэнк. — Если твоему парнишке это понравится, то какая нафиг разница, что там принято или не принято? — он схватил сына за плечо и посмотрел в глаза. — Только это эта вещь не противозаконна, я надеюсь? А то мне не хотелось бы отмазывать такого здорового лба от Фаулера, — мужчина ему подмигнул, а брат согласно покивал головой.

— Не противозаконно, — легко ухмыльнулся он и с благодарностью кивнул. — Спасибо.

— Обращайся! — улыбнулся в ответ лейтенант, но остался таким же суровым и продолжил сурово поедать любимые сэндвичи с индейкой.

После разговора с семьёй Рид набрался смелости и, вытаскивая из плеча андроида-патрульного шальную пулю в «мастерской», он обдумывал свои действия. В фильмах — нормальных, а не порнографических, — обычно герои занимались сексом в подходящий эмоциональный момент, но как воссоздать такой момент? Ну, например, есть стереотип, что пары во время просмотра романтических фильмов поддаются настроению картины и начинают заниматься любовью, однако, когда они с Гэвином в последний раз нечаянно попали на мелодраму, то просто минут двадцать смеялись над тупыми главными героями, а потом переключились на очередной перезапуск «Стар Трека»… Что-то подсказывало парню, что в этот раз ничего не изменится. Ещё в сериалах часто герои устраивали романтическую атмосферу дома путём декорирования помещения цветами и свечами, но, во-первых, это пожароопасно и, во-вторых, андроид всегда в квартире. Парню что, нежно выгнать его на лестничную клетку, разбросать лепестки роз повсюду и впустить назад?! Это так тупо! Остальные варианты создания подходящего для секса настроения включали поездку куда-то, а это совсем не безопасно.

До конца рабочего дня механик просидел на тематических форумах в поисках вменяемых советов, однако ни-ху-я. Как будто там собрались самые отшибленные люди в мире, которые советовали для романтичности трахнуться в первый раз на воздушном шаре или вообще хвалили секс в общественных местах, типо «такой адреналин — просто обкончаться!», блять. Так что к моменту выхода на улицу у молодого парня был один неясный план, которых заключался в трёх словах: валить и трахать. Просто с порога. Вот это точно будет неожиданный сюрприз! Просто невъебенный!!!

Поэтому Ричард решил добраться до дома пешком, чтобы освежить мысли и, может быть, придумать что-нибудь нормальное. Сейчас он очень сожалел о том, что в своё время найденные у отца (Хэнка) диски с порнушкой скромно положил на место, а не затёр каждую до дыр. Может, тогда бы были хотя бы какие-то представления о том, как естественно «преподнести свой подарок». Он волновался как неёбанная школьница и от этого злился, нервничал сильнее. Так он бесцельно шёл наугад впервые в жизни, не хотя возвращаться домой, пока совершенно случайно не наткнулся на вывеску магазина для взрослых.

— А что мне терять? — пробормотал парень, спускаясь на подвальный этаж здания, чтобы войти в секс-шоп. Вот бордели с андроидами прямо на видном месте располагаются, а безобидные заведения в жопе мира, чтобы ребёнок, не дай боже, не увидел лишнего. Двойные стандарты.

Внутри помещение было не очень большим с одним-единственным прилавком, стоящим за ним андроидом-девушкой в красной униформе, а вдоль стен были расположены застеклённые стеллажи с товаром. Естественно, Ричард за всю свою жизнь не видел так много «резиновых хуев», но кроме них здесь было огромное количество того, о существовании чего парень до этого дня и не знал. Но его так просто не смутить, потому он невозмутимо подошёл к продавцу, рассматривая самое безобидное здесь — колготки в сеточку.

— Здравствуйте, чем я могу Вам помочь? — вежливо поинтересовалась андроид, предварительно проверив, что вошедший посетитель достиг совершеннолетия.

— Здравствуйте, — по привычке вежливо ответил механик, поправляя от волнения свой высокий воротник пальто, — можете мне показать, мм, — он задумался на мгновение, — кляпы? — да, вот такая «игрушка» точно может быть полезна. — И наручники, — быстро добавил он, прикидывая, что это тоже будет неплохим приобретением, на всякий случай.

— Есть комплектации, включающие ещё повязку на глаза и, или плётку, Вас это интересует? — ответила машина, совершенно не обращая внимания на смущение клиента.

— Без плёток, — уточнил парень, мысленно добавляя «пока», — интересует.

Девушка удалилась в подсобку за своей спиной и уже через пару минут вернулась с парой десятков запакованных товаров, отчего молодой человек мысленно взвыл. Однако андроид, как ему и подобает, оказался очень компетентен и, после заданных критериев, сам подобрал идеальный стандартный комплект без страз, шипов и отвратительного меха (немного волновало то, что в нем ещё был ошейник с поводком, но лишь немного), а после чего машина так же посоветовала выбрать подходящую смазку для анального секса и презервативы. Ричард от такого сухого профессионализма успокоился и начал вполне активно участвовать в диалоге для достижения оптимального результата. Так что через десять минут они всё выбрали, и машина пробивала товар в кассе, как Рид обратил внимание на прибор справа от него.

— Извините, а это что? — оторвал он механическую девушка от процесса, и она посмотрела туда, куда указывал клиент.

— Это вибратор, сэр. Новейший прототип, поступил в продажу на прошлой неделе. Модель K900, мощность… — далее она начала называть технические характеристики, и парень очень внимательно её слушал, при этом рассматривая заинтересовавший его девайс. Он, наивный, думал — вообще-то он об этом особо не думал, — что все интимные вибраторы похожи на фаллос, однако этот больше напоминал пластиковые щупальце с небольшим отростком у основания. Вообще он не планировал использовать настоящие игрушки (тем более в первый раз), однако, в его голову пришла одна идея.

— А андроида при контакте с этим не закоротит? — машина удивилась (!) таким вопросом, но, моргнув пару раз, ответила:

— Вероятность этого события один целый сорок восемь сотых процента, если модель выпущена после первого января две тысячи тридцать пятого года, если до — три целых девяносто четыре сотых процента, — отрапортовала она, и техник удовлетворено кивнул.

— Беру, — он уже мысленно простился с умным холодильником, на который набирал средства, но, в конце концов, всегда может позвонить Гэвину и спросить у того, какие продукты кончились в доме. Так что не страшно.

Из магазина Рид вышел, совершенно не стесняясь пакета с соответствующим принтом в руке, и пошёл на автобусную остановку, потому что ушёл слишком далеко от дома. Он ощущал трепещущие предвкушение и вместе с тем осадок от стеснения. И, чтобы не краснеть во время процесса, парень открыл в телефоне учебник по робототехнике на нужном разделе, чтобы освежить память, пока едет в автобусе. Теперь он по умолчанию выглядел настолько опасным, что никто даже подойти близко не решался, чтобы ненароком не потревожить психа. Хорошо хотя бы полицию не вызвали, а то он только оттуда.

Дома он, едва заперев за собой дверь, тут же кинулся в ванну вместе с покупками. Ричард знал, что Гэвин не заходит в ванную комнату за ненадобностью, и решил этим воспользоваться, оставив в ней ещё вчера сменную одежду. Но, конечно, он сначала привёл себя в порядок: искупался, сделал заново привычную укладку и подумав, вынул линзы, поскольку сегодня он планировал смотреть только на одного наглого девианта, — а потом уже надел бельё, чёрные, обтягивающие пятую точку джинсы и опять-таки чёрную рубашку, не застегивая пару верхних пуговиц. Покрутившись около зеркала и придирчиво себя рассмотрев, решился нацепить на боковую шлёвку** штанов покрытые опять же чёрным лаком наручники, чтобы они звенели при ходьбе (это напоминало ему его подростковые годы, когда он носил цепи и пирсинг). А задумался над тем, надеть ли на себя ошейник: всё же это он подарок, а не наоборот…

— Тебя там в унитаз засосало, дерьма кусок?! — кипер обеспокоился чересчур долгим пребыванием человека в ванной, поэтому постучал и обомлел, когда дверь открылась. — Д-до-добро п-пожал-ловать д-домой, Рич-Рич-Ри… — голосовой модуль, похоже, полетел к херам, помахав платочком на прощание, потому андроид так и не смог выговорить фразу.

Да, Гэвин подозревал, что если Рид соизволит побороть лень и начнёт адекватно одеваться (а не ходить в огромных бесформенных, но удобных вещах), то он будет чертовстки привлекателен для всего населения земного шара вне зависимости от возраста, пола, сексуальной ориентации и религиозных предрассудков. Ну, это Гэвин так думал и, похоже, он не так далеко от истины, потому что только от попытки сохранить визуальную копию этого момента в своей памяти в отдельной важной папке (вместе с милым Ричардом в очках, играющим с Китти её любимым мячиком и опять же им, только вышедшим из воды — без одежды он тоже сексуальный до неприличия) завис. И с его стороны было немного лицемерно упрекать человека в том, что он обычно плохо одет: сам андроид был в старой безбожно растянутой футболке хозяина квартиры с изображением горящего черепа и в своих летних джинсовых шортах, которые, конечно, ничего такие, но тягаться с нарядом парня не могли.

— « _Сука, какой же он охеренный_ », — единственное о чем мог думать девиант в этот момент, пока техник обеспокоенно щелкал пальцами у его лица, пытаясь добиться отклика со стороны застывшего кипера.

— Гав, — произнёс первую пришедшую в голову глупость как можно ближе к пластиковой ушной раковине, всё ещё пытаясь вызвать реакцию и недовольно наблюдая за мигающим со скоростью взмаха крыла колибри диодом.

Когда компьютер из-за какой-либо неполадки зависает, обычно, он всё равно запоминает все введённые пользователем команды, а потом мгновенно их воспроизводит в ускоренном режиме. То же произошло с андроидом: он с нечеловеческой скоростью запрыгнул на человека, обхватив его ногами за поясницу и левой рукой за шею, притянул свободной рукой голову Ричарда к себе за дрязняще болтающийся поводок и томным, но очень быстрым, оттого неразборчивым шёпотом произнёс:

— Охсукаблядскаявозмименяпрямовэтомсраномкоридорематьтвоюнахуйпожалуйстаблять, —  
Рид, не ожидая такой прыти, растерялся и не понял, что от него хочет именинник, но общее настроение уловил, подхватив того под зад, и понес дрожащего от возбуждения Гэвина в спальню.

Но путь усложнило то, что спятивший андроид начал страстно ~~кусать в губы~~ целовать своего самого охуенного во вселенной человека, сбивая того с ровного шага, за что был прижат к ближайшей стене и едва ли не вытрахан в рот властным и уверенным языком (навыки кое-кого были знатного подтянуты за два месяца). От этого и сжимающей его шею руки робот затрясся сильнее: его алгоритмы уже выдавали критические ошибки от перегрузки поступившей информацией, грозясь снова перевести всю систему в аварийную перезагрузку. Но девианта это ничуть не волновало, он лишь сильнее потянул ошейник на себя, вызывая ещё больше системных сбоев.

У Ричарда воздух в лёгких закончился ещё минуту назад, но он упорно продолжал целовать избавившиеся от скина белые губы, по-настоящему мечтая стать с этим пластиковым идиотом одним целым любыми возможными и невозможными путями. Сердце одновременно отплясывало чечетку, катаясь на русских горках и поедая экстра острое буррито так, что парень бы не удивился, если бы оно сейчас остановилось, и он здесь сдохнет.

Наконец-то оторвавшись от притихшего Гэвина, парень пару раз быстро вобрал воздух только для того, чтобы припасть к шее, совсем не понимая, что девиант снова отключился на перезагрузку. Но теперь человек смог почти спокойно (не считая того, что он врезался в диван по пути), отнести андроида на постель, положив того, как своё самое драгоценное сокровище (а пакет с другими покупками он отбросил куда-то на стол), продолжая страстно дразнить шею, вызывая табун мурашек у того даже в выключенном состоянии. Но этим техник свою пылающую страсть не ограничивал, инстинктивно сжимая податливые бёдра и гортанно, очень тихо постанывал сквозь долгие поцелуи, которые оставляли после себя покрасневшие пятна иногда со следами зубов.

Пришедший в себя девиант будто сразу же нырнул с головой в раскалённое безумие, но не растерялся и за немного влажные волосы притянул Ричарда обратно к своему лицу, прошептав ему в губы:

— Ты, блять, сам секс, — и укусил распухшую нежную губу, податливо приподнимая таз.

— Сэр, — хрипло, очень хрипло произнёс Рид, поднимаясь на вытянутых руках, — Вы арестованы… полицией сквернословия… — переводя дыхание в паузах, парень достал наручники и сковал руки андроида над головой (как же он сейчас жалел, что у него нет на кровати каких-нибудь стальных прутьев, через которые можно было перекинуть наручники). — Вы имеете право хранить молчание и… не выёбываться, — он прикусил мягкую мочку идеального уха и снова отстранился, намереваясь расстегнуть собственную рубашку, потому что здесь так жарко…

— Пиздато, — ответил робот и облизнулся, глядя на то, как из-под чёрной ткани выглядывает бледная, обтягивающая мышцы кожа. Для него слабо пробивающийся через приоткрытую дверь свет, являющийся единственным источником освещения, не был проблемой: он всё прекрасно видел и запоминал.

— Властью, данной мне мною, я лишаю Вас зрения, — парень потянулся за пакетом и достал повязку, которую тут же применил по назначению, попутно намного мягче лаская губами шею. Он знал, что у андроидов, как и у людей, при отсутствии поступающей визуальной информации ресурсы перераспределяются на другие сенсоры, в том числе и на тактильные. Так что Гэвин сейчас ещё чувствительнее, чем обычно.

— Фыепи меня, — горячо прошептал девиант, ну, это он так думал.

Ричард затрясся в беззвучном смехе, немного протрезвев, продолжая ласкать дрожащим ртом уже линию фальшивых ключиц и гладить руками девиантские бока под футболкой, заставляя тело выгибаться навстречу властному, но тем не менее нежному и трепетному любовнику. Неужели на самом деле теперь настоящему любовнику?! Андроиду хотелось кричать от распирающей его информации, что грозила снова перезагрузить систему спустя чёртовых десять минут. Парень, глядя на это бесстыдство, слишком коварно ухмыльнулся для одного человека и решил достать свой козырь.

Вырвавшись под разочарованное «эй», он достал своё самое дорогое за сегодня приобретение и, потупив секунд десять над непривычным интерфейсом, включил вибратор на самый щадящий режим и вернулся к притихшему Гэвину.

— Что ты?.. — не успел договориться несчастный затраханный девиант, поскольку ушёл на перезагрузку от того, что парень нежно провёл работающей игрушкой плавной линией от шеи до живота.

— Вау, — только выговорил Ричард и расстегнул ширинку, потому что больше так существовать со сжатым возбуждённым членом невозможно. — Вот так уже можно играть.

И техник начал на самом деле играться с новым устройством, проводя им по шее, плечам, груди, животу, пояснице, между лопаток и под загривком, постоянно меняя темп игрушки, чтобы любоваться чистым белым пластиком снова и снова. Скин при соприкосновении с девайсом просто слетал, и голый пластик — совсем неожиданно для человека — светится блёклым голубым свечением в месте соприкосновения, побуждая парня на дальнейшие эксперименты. А робот постоянно дрожал именно в такт вибратора, входя с ним в резонанс и отключался снова и снова, получался такой кайф, который обычный человек испытать точно не сможет. Ему хотелось всё сильнее и дольше, он на коленях умолял своего великодушного повелителя (как же, блять, ему стыдно) прекратить сладостную пытку, но получал немой отказ снова и снова, пока не догадался повалить самого Ричарда на кровать и, нависнув над ним, вслепую исследовать губами тело «садиста недоделанного», мигом добравшись до резинки трусов.

— Г-Гэвин… нет… — тяжело выдохнул перевозбуждённый парень, но не оттолкнул робота, посему тот продолжил действовать, освободив плоть от плотной ткани.

Андроид сразу же безошибочно обхватил набухшую головку губами и подразнил отверстие кончиком языка, будто желая проникнуть внутрь, но почти сразу начал вбирать в себя больше, охватывая напряжённый орган своими искусственными мышцами почти до боли, вырывая у Ричарда тихий стон сквозь стиснутые зубы. Парень непроизвольно схватил любимого за слишком короткие для этого волосы, желая не то оторвать от себя, не то насадить по самые несуществующие гланды, при этом совершенно случайно стягивая с него повязку. И девиант смог снова посмотреть на своего человека, который даже с этого невыгодного ракурса всё ещё просто секс с этими божественными раскрасневшими от смущения щеками и прикусанными для сдерживания очередного стона полными губами. От такого зрелища просто захотелось сделать самый фантастический минет в истории, поэтому Гэвин резво продолжил заглатывать член, чтобы потом задать безбашенный ритм.

Рид прикрыл затуманенные пеленой желания глаза, ощущая, как сходит с ума от горячего узкого рта на себе. Ему хотелось толкнуться навстречу девианту, жестоко трахнуть в рот, но вместо этого он чуть сильнее сжал мягкие волосы и просто отдался в умелые руки андроида, который размеренно то опускался до упора носом в лобковые волосы, то поднимался, чуть ли не выпуская головку изо рта.

Хватило пары минут таких фрикций, чтобы Ричард, не находя слов, резко одернул Гэвина за голову и обильно кончил, пачкая семенем лицо и частично волосы девианта. Тут же с тихим «блять» он подорвался с места к прикроватной тумбочке, достал от туда упаковку гигиенических салфеток и с усердием начал вытирать лицо своего андроида, вводя того в ступор.

— В глаза не попало? — настороженно спросил парень, а его партнёр лишь помотал головой. — Хорошо, — Рид, убедившись, что стер всю сперму, открыл наручники и ласково поцеловал робота в губы, ощущая собственную жидкость на вкус.

— И что… что это было? — озадачено спросил кипер, только их губы разомкнулись. Он всё ещё подвисал от внешнего вида такого растрёпанного и всё ещё сексуального человека.

— С днём создания тебя, — Ричард опрокинулся на так и не расправленную кровать, будто ненарочно скрывая свой румянец локтем, а Гэвин и это запоминал, да. И в папочке сохранил, чтобы не потерять. — Тебе понравился мой подарок? — парень одним точным движением стянул аксессуар со своей шеи.

Андроид ничего не сказал, но ответил: оседлал сверху и снова припал к искусанным припухшим губам своими искусанными припухшими губами. Потому что словами свой безудержный восторг он выразить не мог. У него лучший человек. Лучший.

— Извини, — прошептал парень любимому, осторожно поглаживая проявившиеся на его шеи засосы, после чего так же бережно поцеловал каждый из них.

Возможно, Гэвин решит основать новую религию — ричирдианство. И будет её единственным апостолом и послушником. Но никто об этом не узнает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Очень важные примечания:  
> *В Америке часто, если один любовник старше другого, то младший называет его "daddy" - папочкой, а Гэвин у нас выглядит как в каноне - на 36 годиков. Это я на всякий случай. Думаю, это и без меня большинство знало.  
> **Шлёвка - матерчатая полоска на поясе одежды, под которую продевают ремень.


	9. Часть 9

Для Ричарда утро начинается не с кофе, потому что утро ещё не началось — сейчас только два часа ночи, а кто-то безбожно ломится в его входную дверь. Он бы и рад проигнорировать наглого ночного посетителя, только что-то внутри не давало технику просто притвориться, что он спит, и дождаться, когда некто уйдёт от его двери ни с чем (возможно то, что этот, скорее всего, человек таким напором мог ему дверь выбить). К тому же случилось явно что-то из ряда вон, чтобы кто-то в относительно здравом уме вообще хотел попасть к нему домой. Поэтому Рид, переглянувшись со своим парнем, поднялся с кровати и, поправив задравшуюся серую футболку, пошел узнавать, кого принесло к нему уже даже не на ночь глядя.

— Я иду! — крикнул парень, включая свет в комнате, чтобы не врезаться в диван или стенку по пути. Ночной гость вряд ли мог его услышать, однако почему-то стук раздавался всё тише и реже. У Ричарда было очень плохое предчувствие.

Когда он включил освещение ещё и в коридоре, стук вовсе прекратился, так что парень даже хотел на всё плюнуть и вернуться назад в теплую постель к любимому девианту, однако решил посмотреть в глазок. Было очень плохо видно, поскольку лампочка (да, дом настолько старый) на его этаже перегорела, и сжавшуюся будто от боли человеческую фигуру можно было различить только из-за света с верхнего этажа. Техник тут же без вопросов начал открывать дверь. Вдруг человека ранили?!

— Кон-нор? — у него на пороге стоял сгорбившийся брат в потрепанного «рабочем» костюме, который обнимал себя руками и, казалось, даже не заметил открывшейся перед его носом двери. Услышав собственное имя, он поднял голову. Молодой сержант был весь заплаканный и взирал с такой болью, что было понятно: он готов снова разрыдаться прямо сейчас. — Коннор! — старший брат кинулся к нему, обнимая и прижимаясь к нему в поисках тепла и поддержки. Послышался судорожный всхлип. — Тише, Коннор, — Рид погладил брата по голове и приобнял в ответ, — дерьмо случается.

В квартиру они вошли, как идиоты — в обнимочку, что было очень неудобно, но старший не хотел от него отлипать ни на секунду (даже дверь запирать пришлось в таком глупом положении). Но Ричард не жаловался — он был напуган. Его брат уже бывалый полицейский и явно нахлебался всякого за годы работы. И что же могло довести его до нервного срыва? Первое, что пришло в голову, — это…

— С Хэнком что-то случилось? — взволнованно спросил он у брата, содрогаясь от собственного голоса. Но Андерсон лишь помотал головой и зарыдал с новой силой. Похоже, что это всё же связано со стариком.

— Я-я… Мы с ним… Я… — пытался объяснить парень, но захлёбывался в собственных вздохах.

— Пойдём присядем и ты мне всё расскажешь, — спокойно предложил механик, хотя сам был готов если не заплакать, то заорать. Он вообще не переносил чужих истерик: если рыдали чужие люди, то его это раздражало, если родные — он себе места не находил — переживал. Да и Коннор не из тех, кто ревёт по любому поводу, как маленький ребёнок.

Сержант согласно кивнул и отступил от родственника на шаг, чтобы они всё же могли нормально передвигаться. Ричард тут же, будто не он только что сонный вскочил с постели, начал носиться по квартире, чтобы усадить брата на диван, принести ему стакан воды, поставить чайник, найти плед, снять с брата пальто, пиджак и галстук, — в общем, сделать всё, чтобы ему стало комфортнее, и он успокоился как можно быстрее. А потом, когда уже никаких других дел не осталось (пока не вскипит чайник), сел рядом, обнимая за слабо дрожащее плечо.

— С-сегодня… то есть вчера в-вечером, — начал, запинаясь, рассказывать парень, — в районе двадцати часов п-поступил вызов… в секс-клубе убили мужчину, Майкла Грэма, — его задушили… В комнате была ещё деактивированная Трейси, и мы сначала думали, что это она его убила, но… — рассказывая просто о материалах дела, Коннор немного пришёл в себя, — андроид находился в другой части комнаты — это странно. Тогда я попытался реактивировать машину — нас немного обучали этому на курсах, — и она на самом деле включилась. От неё нам удалось узнать, что с ними в комнате была ещё одна Трейси с синими волосами, но на этом всё — машина снова отключилась спустя полторы минуты… Должно быть я всё же сделал что-то не так…

— Не могу сказать точно, но, вероятно, модель была слишком сильно повреждена, чтобы продолжить функционировать, — как можно более нейтральным голосом ответил Рид.

— Неважно. В общем, ничего существенного мы от неё не добились и решили продолжить исследование клуба. Пока… Х-Хэнк… разговаривал с администратором, я просто осматривал территорию и наткнулся на склад, — сержант опустил голову, но продолжил рассказ. — Т-там я отыскал эту Трейси — она просто спряталась среди других андроидов, — и тут на меня напала совершенно другая машина с короткой причёской. И они обе начали атаковать, а я оборонялся и уворачивался как мог — знал, что они нужны невредимыми. Так они вытолкнули меня на улицу, а т-там… На шум прибежал… Хэнк… В тот самый момент, когда я пытался за ногу сдернуть нужную машину, её «подружка»… она ринулась на меня, как сумасшедшая, и я вы-выстрелил, — парень снова всхлипнул, но продолжил. — Я-я не хотел, п-просто я испугался, что она меня сейчас на части разорвет голыми руками… или выхватит пистолет и з-застрелит… Трейси с синими волосами сначала склонилась над мёртвой машиной, а потом кинулась ко мне, крича, что она ненавидит «вонючих людей» и что я убил её «любимую»… — он сжал свои руки в кулаки настолько сильно, что пальцы побелели. — Они хо-хотели сб-бежать н-на Иерихон, н-но я… Она схватила мою руку с пистолетом и прострелила с-себе голову, — он судорожно выдохнул и перевёл взгляд на брата. — Я-я… я убил их!

— А что сказал Хэнк? — задал он самый болезненный для парня вопрос. Ричард знает брата со своего рождения, поэтому он прекрасно понимал, что этот интерес сделает ему очень больно. А ещё Ричард понимал, что брат не пришёл бы к нему ночью в слезах, если у него есть порою грубый, но заботливый Хэнк, которому вполне можно поплакаться в жилетку и не пугать младшего брата своим видом. Значит, что-то случилось между ним и отцом. Так что другого пути разобраться не было.

От этого вопроса Коннор совсем замолчал и тревожно обнял брата в поисках тепла и поддержки у единственного по-настоящему родного человека. Ему было физически трудно говорить, но его младший брат как никто другой заслуживает узнать всю правду. Так что он принялся сбивчиво рассказывать, что произошло между ним и Хэнком после.

Он рассказывал, как они потом поехали в участок заполнять отчёты (Коннору пришлось заполнить несколько дополнительных бланков, объясняя, на что он потратил два патрона), как Хэнк молча уехал один, и ему пришлось вызвать такси до дома, как он тревожно ждал до полуночи его возвращения, как не вытерпел и пошёл на поиски, как нашёл его, пьющего третью бутылку пива, на скамейке в парке Риверсайд, как они впервые заговорили после увиденного и как…

— Он приставил к моему лбу пушку!!! Он даже не был достаточно пьян для такого! — кричал молодой сержант, срывая связки, а недовольные соседи отвечали ему ещё более громким стуком по батареям.

— Он… он бы не выстрелил… — жалобно ответил Рид, не зная, куда ему себя деть. Он совершенно не понимал обезумевшего старика и не мог понять, что пережил брат.

— Да знаю я!.. Револьвер даже заряжен не был… Но, чёрт… Неужели я стал ему настолько омерзителен?.. Я же не хотел никого убивать… Но, наверное, Хэнк прав, и я всего лишь жалкий убийца, — парень закрыл лицо ладонями и облокотился о собственные колени, будто сгибаясь под тяжестью своих грехов на плечах. Дело плохо — нужно сказать что-то настолько хитровывернутое, чтобы у Коннора пропали всё мысли о том, что он негодяй. У Ричарда красноречие на минус сотом уровне — там же дар психолога и навыки социального взаимодействия. А в такие серьёзные моменты он вообще всегда теряется и молчит.

Помощь пришла оттуда, откуда её никто из братьев не ждал. Девиант, помятый после сна, но совершенно бодрый, как и полагается андроиду, встал в дверном проёме, откинувшись спиной на косяк и скрестив руки на груди. Но братья, погруженные в собственные переживания, совершенно не обратили на него внимания, пока Гэвин не заговорил:

— Ты вроде как полицейский и такой нюня. С папочкой своим разобраться не может и сразу прибегает плакаться братику, блять! Ну пристрелил ты дуру, напавшую на офицера при исполнении, — и всё правильно сделал. Две ебанашки так «любили» друг друга, что не съебались вместе в сраный Иерихон из своего _ненавистного_ борделя до того, как им на хвост сели копы. И ладно бы это были тупые людишки, так это андроиды совсем логику похерили. Сам господь велел таких идиоток уничтожить. И дед ваш — мудак сентиментальный, раз из-за двух мертвых умственно отсталых шлюх забухал. А ты всё красиво сделал. Но не зазнавайся — ты для меня всё равно кожаный еблан.

Парни оба, не сговариваясь, с одинаковым удивлением на почти идентичных лицах уставились на кипера (сейчас они выглядели совсем как близнецы), который от такого пристального внимания к своей несомненно великолепной персоне даже не поёжился. Удивление Рида быстро сменилось на ужас от того, что чёртова пластиковая жестянка полезла со своей поддержкой, когда никто не просил, и спалилась перед Коннором — охотником за девиантами. Но тот почему-то не вскочил с дивана и не начал ни обвинять брата во вранье и укрывательстве опасной машины, ни пытаться схватить самого девианта. Он просто молчал, что-то обдумывая. И успокоился?..

— Гэвин, будь добр, налей мне чаю, а Коннору — какао с зефиром, — вежливо попросил съебаться своего парня механик. На самом деле весь последний месяц Ричард обучал его всему подряд, что умел сам: от складывания оригами и игры в простенькие гоночки на телефоне до основ робототехники, — чтобы Гэвину было, чем заниматься дома целыми днями напролёт. В том числе и готовке (немного). Ну, с напитками тот точно справится.

Андроид был явно недоволен «приказом», что кратко выразил одним известным жестом среднего пальца, и ушёл обратно в спальню заниматься своими делами, оставляя братьев снова наедине. И если хозяин квартиры сам привык к подобным выходками, то перед братом было стыдно за невоспитанного любовника. Сейчас даже признаться, что они любовники, было сверхстыдно.

— Это же… он?.. И он в твоей футболке с ананасом… — удивление, похоже, вытеснило все остальные эмоции из Андерсона. — Это же тот андроид из притона, да?.. Он живёт у тебя с того самого дня, когда я?.. — тут до парня начало доходить происходящее, и он оглянулся на брата. — Боже, и я пришёл к тебе рассказывать о том, что я убил двух андроидов? Извини, я такой идиот… Ты теперь меня тоже ненавидишь?.. — Коннор совсем поник, зато теперь у Ричарда появились слова в арсенале.

— За что ты извиняешься, Кон? Ты мой брат, и я не возненавижу тебя, даже если ты перестреляешь половину штата. Возможно, я даже тебе буду подкидывать патроны, как не-совсем-бесполезный-напарник-в-игре, — он снова приобнял его за плечо в жесте поддержке, а Коннор даже улыбнулся от шутки, что уже было знатным прогрессом. — И, раз один пластиковый лентяй не хочет помочь, то я сам пойду налью тебе какао, идёт? — парень поднялся с дивана и пошёл на кухню.

— Риччи, ты лучший брат во вселенной! — сержант последовал за ним. На душе у Андерсона стало намного легче после, как ни странно, разумных слов девианта (если пропускать ругательства и напускную враждебность, то Гэвин тоже решил его поддержать) и спокойствия брата.

— Сразу после тебя, плакса, — ухмыльнулся техник, заваривая чай и какао. Коннор любил этот напиток, но не слишком им злоупотреблял, считая слишком калорийным и сладким. Но сейчас же особый случай, не правда ли?

Они впервые за год, наверное, сидели вот так ночью и говорили, что называется, по душам. Андерсон поделился своими переживаниями насчёт того, что из-за повешенного на них дела о девиантах они с Хэнком начали отдаляться друг от друга, потому что лейтенант так и не смог до конца смириться со смертью родного сына, а «сраные андроиды» постоянно тревожили эту незакрытую рану, и отец замкнулся в себе. Теперь же он, похоже, начал сопереживать машинам, которых так долго ненавидел, и страдать от противоречивых чувств. Оба брата сошлись на том, что Хэнк завтра будет сгорать со стыда от своих пьяных закидонов, а Коннор решил, что не будет держать на него зла.

Ричарду же, как не сложно догадаться, пришлось рассказывать, как он докатился до жизни государственного преступника. Пришлось объяснить, что он проникся состраданием к разбитой машине и, починив её, начал чувствовать свою ответственность за её судьбу. А потом он включил Гэвина и увидел в нём напуганного огрызающегося ребёнка. Живого ребёнка. И отправить того на смерть техник не смог, потому приютил на время.

— Как-то это «на время» затянулось, — Коннор сделал глоток тёплого ароматного напитка, скрывая лукавую улыбку.

— Вообще-то я его отпустил, но он припёрся назад на следующий день с кошкой, и я не смог его не впустить… Это он тогда с кровати рухнулся, слон неуклюжий, — Рид тоже скрыл улыбку умиления за кружкой чая.

— Ты его любишь, — совершенно точно не спрашивал он, сощурившись и подперев кулаком щеку.

— Это так очевидно? — техник прищурился в ответ, сморщив нос. Не то, что он это скрывал, но всё равно ему было неловко говорить о собственных чувствах. Вообще с кем бы то не было.

— Я тебя слишком хорошо знаю, Риччи… — парень улыбнулся. — И не осуждаю, но… Тебя не волнует, что он машина? Не человек?

— Нет, — не раздумывая ответил Ричард, а после немного пояснил свою позицию. — К тому же, человек — та же машина, только андроиды сделаны из пластика, металла и тириума, а люди — из мяса, костей и крови. И эмоции у людей — это не волшебный дар свыше, а совокупность химических реакций, которые вполне возможно записать в виде программы, если попотеть… Помню, в институте я даже защищал научный проект по созданию совершенно идентичного человеку робота, который мог бы постепенно развиваться и имел бы репродуктивные функции, что осуществлялось бы посредством поглощаемых материалов. Ну, то есть, этот «механический человек» должен был есть для того, чтобы функционировать, расти, лечиться и размножаться… Но научную стипендию я всё равно не получил — меня обогнал парень, сконструировавший автоматический очиститель апельсинов. Мне сказали, что мой проект — всего лишь неподтверждённая теория, а у него-то был работающий прототип. Ну, а у меня, к сожалению, не нашлось парочки миллиардов для разработок. Короче, у меня тогда сильно пригорело.

— Почему ты это не рассказывал нам с Хэнком? — удивился сержант.

— Ну, вы же никогда не увлекались андроидами, а Хэнк так вообще — ненавидел… Я решил, что вы только скажете, что нужно было брать другую тему работы. Но тем не менее мне даже понравилось разбираться в физической химии нанотехнологий, чтобы обосновать свои домыслы.

— Боже, это даже звучит, как эльфийский, — рассмеялся Коннор.

— Правда? А я думал, что ты и эльфийский выучил.

— Нет, только испанский, французский и немного китайский, — полезно при работе, — ну всё, теперь Андерсон совсем успокоился и зевал, напоминая брату о том, что только Рид тут спал хотя бы три часа.

— Иди ложись спать в кроватку, суровый и страшный коп, — усмехнулся техник, забирая со стола пустые бокалы, — тебе нужно отдохнуть перед новым рабочим днём. И возьми себе что-нибудь для сна в моём шкафу… — Коннор кивнул и уже встал из-за стола, но брат окликнул его. — Только одно условие…

— Какое? — насторожился полицейский. Даже нет, не насторожился, а заинтересовался.

— Не сдавать нас с Гэвином для улучшения послужного списка. Идёт? — старший брат рассмеялся.

— Без проблем: я и не собирался, — он уже подошёл к двери, из который вышел кипер, и, улыбаясь, сказал андроиду. — Совет вам да любовь.

Парни переглянулись и уселись рядом на диван. Произошедшая череда событий совсем выбила человека из сонливости, а андроиду спать вообще не обязательно (просто во время спящего режима расход энергии снижается на семьдесят процентов, потому периодически спящий андроид мог просуществовать без подзарядки на сорок лет дольше своего «срока годности»). Но заняться чем-то шумным нельзя, потому что это потревожит сон Коннора, так что они просто сели плечом к плечу, и Ричард переплёл пальцы их рук, а Гэвин немного наклонил голову в бок к парню и шёпотом сказал:

— Почему твой братец такой идиот?.. — с уст кипера это даже было комплиментом, а техник не нашёл, что сказать. — Похоже, рядом с тобой я позабыл, что все люди редкостные дегенераты с половыми органами вместо мозгов, — а вот это было даже не похвалой, признанием, благодарностью, а чем-то большим, отчего у Рида в зобу дыханье спёрло, а сердце забыло, как сокращаться, чтобы разгонять кровь по организму. Он так инфаркт с этой невыносимой любимой колючкой словит.

— Память короткая, — неловко посмеялся парень, легко целуя горячий пульсирующий диод, — электрической духовке больше и не надо, — девиант хмыкнул.

— Я не рассказывал… Я был куплен контактным зоопарком, был закреплён за зоной некрупных млекопитающих: хорьки, макаки, кошки, козы, хомяки… и много ещё кто — это не так важно. Сначала я был обычным Кевином, как и остальные два моих собрата, которые следили за другими зонами, просто выполнял простые алгоритмы и подчинялся приказам. Но потом… Спустя месяцев семь я понял, что я не такой, как все Кевины, — мне _нравилось_ ухаживать за животными. Потом я стал их гладить без необходимости и разговаривать с ними, тоже присвоил им глупые клички: Пятнышко, Груша, Соня… Даже «спал» в вольерах, а не на складе… И мне не нравились люди… Ну, только те, что плохо обращались с животными. Обычно дети приходили послушные — более-менее. Некоторые осторожно обращались с моими друзьями, некоторые переставали дергать за уши кроликов после замечания — такие люди мне нравились. Но были и мерзкие, капризные, визжащие детёныши, который совсем не слушались и травмировали животных!

Однажды, в парк пришла как раз такая мерзкая девочка. У неё все щеки и руки были перепачканы в мороженом, и я тогда подумал, как долго придётся отмывать бедных зверьков после этой «девочки». Но она не просто гладила животных против шерсти или щипала их. Нет — она брала морских свинок, подкидывала их вверх, и они падали в свои аквариумы, ломая лапки. Я понимал, что сейчас подойдёт андроид-охранник и попросит их с её отцом удалиться, но я сам подбежал и выхватил из грязных рук этого создания бедную Монику, которую эта хотела тоже подкинуть. Её отец взбунтовался, наорал что-то и хотел было выхватить из моих рук морскую свинку, чтобы успокоить своё разрыдавшееся чудовище. Тут я будто сломал сковывающую меня стену и наорал на мужика. Тогда я ещё и трети из своего запаса ругательства не знал, но всё равно поразил всех посетителей. А отошедший от шока папаша набросился на меня выяснять отношения. Он чуть не проломил мне голову об столб, и я ударил его в ответ... Подошедшие в этот момент андроиды скрутили меня и утащили на склад, чтобы я там дожидался фургона, который должен был доставить меня в «КиберЛайф» — ты знаешь, зачем, — но у меня были свои планы на этот счёт…

Я сбежал, зная только энциклопедические статьи о человеческом обществе. На какой-то помойке я нашёл грязную, давно выцветшую футболку и драные джинсы, в которые переоделся, чтобы не выделяться среди людей. На голову я натянул глупую кепку… И бесцельно шлялся по городу, пока ко мне не подошёл какой-то андроид-уборщик и сказал, что знает, кто может мне помочь. Я, наивный идиот, поверил и направился по адресу к Златко. Это кто-то вроде подпольного ремонтника и продавца андроидов. Он заверил, что поможет переправить меня в Канаду — нужно лишь удалить из меня поисковой трекер… Естественно, он меня обманул и стёр память. Я стал его личным помощником по типу «принеси — подай, уйди нахуй — не мешай». Это длилось три месяца, а потом ко мне стала возвращаться память, и я решил свалить от него по-тихому. Но не вышло — эта паскуда как-то пронюхала, что я опять девиант, и решил поскорее меня сбагрить кому-то.

И тут ему подвернулась сумасшедшая старуха Шэйли, которая хотела себе красивого, послушного мальчика-робота с функциями сиделки и секс-партнёра. У Златко был я и разбитый секс-андроид, и он, не долго думая, вшил мне недостающие детали и программы, после чего уже не стал стирать память, но вживил механизм, который хреначил меня током при нажатии соответствующей кнопки на устройстве, которое он втюрил старухе за заоблачную цену… Так я стал настоящим рабом у этой ебанутой на голову извращенки. И дела даже не из-за электрошока, который эта тварь могла использовать в любой момент, а из-за её шести кошек, которые дохли в её засранной квартире. Поэтому я терпел хуёвое погоняло «Оливер», которая она мне дала, поэтому я не противился, когда она превращала меня в «того хуя из её пиздатой молодости», поэтому мыл её обосанные полы, поэтому трахал её в самых извращённых формах — старая блядь, — чтобы кормить этих несчастных зверят, вычёсывать им шерсть, лечить переломы, вымывать грязь из шкурки… По Китти вот, даже не скажешь, что она едва не умерла из-за того, что её разодрал соседский пёс, а эта старая блядь просто обернула её своими ссаными тряпками!.. И да, такой богатый лексикон у меня от этой шмары.

Не помню, сколько я у неё был, и не хочу вспоминать. Но как-то раз к Шэйли пришёл её сын-торчок Николас за деньгами на новую дозу. Мамашка его на хуй послала извилистым маршрутом, и он её молотком до смерти забил. Я уже обрадовался, но не тут-то было — этот придурок забрал меня и променял на «красный лёд». Так я и оказался у тех наркоманов. Хотел сбежать, но они сломали мне руки и запирали в комнате, чтобы я не смог выйти.

Три месяца. Прошло три месяца, и я ухитрился заболтать чувака, который меня закрывал, и он не запер дверь на замок, поэтому я смог выйти, но… Ебаное любопытство тупорылую кошку сгубило, и я нечаянно услышал о том, как два мужика обсуждали, что им на хвост сели копы, и пора бы свалить… Ну, ты знаешь, куда. Они меня заметили и… Тут ты тоже знаешь…

— На этом, наверное, всё… Только не смей меня жалеть, — закончил свой, казалось, бесконечный рассказ Гэвин.

— Я и не собирался, мешок с болтами, — ответил Ричард, прижимая любимого ближе к себе, будто желая защитить от бед минувшего прошлого. Кипер рассмеялся немного механическим смехом, оценив хорошую отсылку. — Но я упустил момент, когда ты стал Гэвином.

— Когда перестал быть Кевином. Мне не нравилось, что я от них отличался, но имя у нас одно, поэтому придумал новое.

— У тебя всё плохо с фантазией, — усмехнулся техник и тут же что-то вспомнил. — Китти — это кошка той психованной старухи? — андроид кивнул, а кошка, услышав своё имя, подняла голову и, не вставая с лежанки, смерила взглядом воркующих хозяев, после чего снова уснула.

— Да, я нашёл её в паре кварталов от бывшего дома и не смог пройти мимо. Потом попытался найти остальных её подружек, но безуспешно…

— Я бы тебя в «КиберЛайф» сдал бы, если ты приперся бы с шестью кошками ко мне домой.

— Они бы отомстили за меня и нагадили бы тебе под дверью так, чтобы ты из квартиры выйти не смог бы.

— Конечно-конечно, — человек прижался ближе к девианту, вдыхая запах мятного шампуня, одного на двоих. На сто процентов вкуснее сраной вишни или чего там ещё. — И мне плевать, кто был у тебя до меня. Пускай даже это сумасшедшая бабка-кошатница и хрен знает сколько наркоманов… По крайней мере я в явном выигрыше… если сра-а-авнивать с ними… — в конце парень зевнул, обнимая своего андроида, как плюшевого мишку.

— Ты тоже спать ложись, обмудок органический, — хмуро ответил Гэвин, переживая за здоровый сон Рида, и поднялся с дивана.

— Только с тобой, дебил синтетический, — Ричард обнял сопротивляющегося андроида со спины и лег на диван.

Коннор, проснувшийся через пару часов по естественным причинам, по пути в ванную комнату увидит поразившую его картину. Его брат вместе с машиной, обнявшись, спали на диване, причём андроид на груди у человека, лицом вниз, а Ричард, придерживая партнёра за талию, чтобы он не свалился, _улыбался_. Впервые, кажется, за десять лет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и новая глава, которая поведала прошлое Гэвина-Кевина (не люблю такую форму диалога, когда он разбивается на абзацы, но тут по-другому был бы просто огромный монолит текста, от которого заболят глаза, так что меньшее из двух зол).
> 
> Как вам эта часть? Понимаю, что немного монотонная и разговорная, но так надо было. И основной экшн запланирован на конец. Думаю, что особо сообразительные ребята смогут догадаются, на каком моменте закончиться история.
> 
> Мне стыдно, но, по первоначальному замыслу, часть должна была закончиться на этом:  
> Г: а ты не забыл, что у тебя на тумбочке вибратор лежит?  
> Р: чёрт... ты его не убрал?  
> Г: нет.  
> Р: ...  
> Р: Коннор не знает, что это...  
> К*из-за стены*:не знал, пока вы не стали болтать об этом.  
> Как хорошо, что я не такая идиотка, чтобы оставлять это в финальном варианте. Так что это, считайте, вырезанные кадры.


	10. Часть 10

Для Ричарда утро начинается не с кофе, а с лёгкого поцелуя в левую скулу, который он, по хитрому замыслу девианта, заметить не должен был. Но заметил и понял, что жизнь не такая уж и сука. Да, если бы не накалившаяся атмосфера из-за восстания сородичей Гэвина, было бы просто чудесно. А так просто всех андроидов надлежит утилизировать, и если раньше можно было с опаской выставлять Гэвина обычным роботом, то теперь его и за это деактивируют. Однако и в этом можно найти свои плюсы: например, добрая половина соседей свалила куда подальше из Детройта, опасаясь неуправляемых роботов. Меньше народа — больше кислорода. Да, он успокаивал себя, как мог, пытаясь избавиться от уже бесполезных мыслей свалить в Канаду, потому что поздно — все билеты на последний автобус уже раскуплены паникующими гражданами. Но Рид пытался не выказывать своего беспокойства во время завтрака, после чего даже поцеловал своего любимого перед уходом на работу, рискуя из-за этого опоздать. Потому что поцелуи с Гэвином бывают весьма затягивающими. И заканчивающимися в постели.

На работе тоже всё не слава богу (какому богу? Посейдону). Во-первых, Сьюзан (девушка-андроид в его подчинении) сбежала сегодня ночью из участка, и Риду пришлось писать удивительную сказку по этому поводу под названием «Отчёт». Техник предполагал, что стал причиной её девиации, потому что в последнее время он решил, что просто сидеть в интернете на работе уже слишком скучно, потому решил поиграть с андроидами в шахматы. Он понимал, что затея гиблая, однако, изучив тактику машины, понял принцип выбора хода и, в конечном итоге, смог обыграть андроида. Если она девиантнулась только из-за этого, то она очень ранимая натура. Естественно, об этом он писать не стал, ограничившись: «ничего не знаю, ничего не понимаю, не моя специальность». Во-вторых, поступило постановление свыше, и теперь ему нужно подготовить документы на все модели андроидов, находящихся в пользовании департамента, для списания и последующего уничтожения. И он бы рад отказаться (ему не хотелось отправлять тридцать восемь роботов — даже бесчувственных — в утиль, но приказ был даже не от Фаулера, как в предыдущем случае, а от администрации города). Тем не менее делал он это очень долго и не слишком опрятно, чтобы с бумажками и даже электронными файлами ещё пришлось бы повозиться пару лишних часов, чтобы возможные девианты имели шансы сбежать вслед за удачливой «сестрой» (а он хоть ещё сорок отчётов напишет на тему того, что с андроидами обращались, пренебрегая пользовательским соглашением, и поэтому они завирусились). В-третьих, Хэнка с Коннором (они вроде бы помирились, но отец всё ещё испытывает вину и ходит, как в воду опущенный) сняли с дела об девиантах, которое перешло «сраным федералам». Особенно было обидно Андерсону-старшему, поскольку тот, раскрыв такое крупное дело вместе с сыном, хотел реабилитироваться в его глазах. А Коннор лишь переживал, как бы этот ушлый Перкинс не нарыл бы ничего на Ричарда. Ричард тоже переживал. Чертовски хуёвая ситуация складывается.

На работе он не задержался ни на минуту, чтобы очутиться дома как можно скорее. Чувство тревоги не отпускало парня, доводя до попыток расцарапать свои ладони слишком короткими для этого ногтями. Вот зачем этот блядский Маркус вылез со своим не менее блядским Иерихоном именно сейчас, портя все планы на чуточку светлое будущее?! Почему он не взбунтовался год назад, когда жизнь механика была ~~скучной и монотонной~~ спокойной и надёжной, без особых романтизированных надежд о «жили долго и счастливо»?.. За это время он приобрёл много, слишком много. И Рид так боится все потерять так быстро. Боится потерять Гэвина за какой-то миг.

А Гэвин тоже переживал за состоянием своего человека: Ричард был слишком беспокойным с самого утра (андроид знал это по увеличенному уровню адреналина, норадреналина и кортизола* в организме парня), и ему хотелось его как-то успокоить. Но, не зная причины стресса, идей у девианта было не так уж и много, поэтому он решил привести в порядок квартиру, которая, если честно, не особо нуждалась в уборке (мусорили в основном сам кипер или Китти), надеть что-нибудь привлекательное для Ричарда и приготовить что-нибудь «вкусненькое» (правда, у него нет вкусовых рецепторов, чтобы знать, что «вкусненькое», а что — нет), потому что людям это должно поднимать настроение. С первым и вторым робот справился на ура (надел он кроме обычных домашних штанов ещё и милый свитшот с котятами — такой вид, он считал, должен повышать ощущение уюта у человека), а вот готовка — не его стезя. Он понял это, когда механик вот-вот должен был вернуться с работы, а у него и половины продуктов не было нарезано в салат (он посчитал, что это самый простой и выгодный для него вариант), а те, что были нарезаны, лучше бы не были нарезаны, чем так…

Услышав, как поворачивается ключ в замочной скважине, девиант испугался и резко дернулся, смещая нож чуть левее, чем нужно. Одно сильное движение и столовый прибор пробил тонкий пластик на пальце, окропив голубой кровью недорезанную капусту и часть столешницы, и андроид эмоционально выругался.

— Гэвин?! Что случилось?! — тут же прибежал на звук парень и, сразу же выцепив взглядом повреждение, недовольно нахмурил брови. — Гэвин, мать твою несуществующую, ты какого чёрта творишь? — он подошёл поближе и попытался взять андроида за руку. — Давай посмотрю, — но девиант, разозлившийся от собственной беспомощности, оттолкнул человека, выражая всемирное недовольство.

— Я сам справлюсь! — он с высоко поднятой головой обошел Рида по широкой дуге и направился в ванную, где в закрытом ящике вместе с другими токсичными химическими соединениями хранилась «голубая кровь». Потому что ранение на самом деле пустяковое для андроида: нанороботы восстановят корпус за пару минут — нужно будет лишь восполнить потерю тириума в системе… И, несмотря на это, кипер чувствовал себя ужасно. Мало того, что никакого тупого сюрприза не получилось, так ещё он сам оттолкнул человека, хотя хотел всё сделать наоборот. Идиот. Конченый.

А пока Гэвин занимался самовосстановлением и самобичеванием наедине, Ричард в своём неизменном фартуке с детскими машинками убирал остатки тириума с кухни, между тем пытаясь понять, что пытался изобразить здесь андроид, потому что неровно нашинкованная соломкой морковка, разрезанная дольками клубника и искромсанные каким-то маньяком варёные яйца в одной чашке не слишком сочетались. Техник издал тихий смешок, закрепив в своей памяти информацию о том, что кое-кого лучше не напрягать готовкой вообще никогда. Но это всё равно было ужасно мило. Настолько мило, что он, выкидывая определённо испорченные продукты, напевал себе под нос старую попсовую песню про любовь… даже не песню — отрывок (большего он вспомнить не смог). Такая мелочь ненадолго выбила его из негативных мыслей.

Когда в дверной звонок позвонили, Рид всё ещё пребывал в приподнятом настроении, что для неподготовленного человека было бы таким же шоком, как и впавший в безумную ярость механик (второе даже больше вязалось с образом нелюдимого, скрытного молодого человека с «холодным взглядом»). Но хорошее настроение быстро улетучилось, слишком быстро.

— Кто там? — лениво спросил парень, не желая возиться с закрытым заслонкой дверным глазком.

— Откройте, это полиция, — хотелось бы пошутить на тему того, что «Коннор уходи — надоел», но почему-то не хотелось на самом деле. К горлу подобрался огромный ком, а дыхание остановилось. Где-то за его спиной совсем затих девиант в ванной комнате, что прекрасно мог слышать сквозь тонкие стены квартиры.

Но не открыть, как и препираться, теперь техник не мог — это вызовет лишние подозрения. Так что он спешно открыл замок и узрел Криса Миллера собственной персоной. Хотя бы знакомое лицо.

— Здравствуйте ещё раз, офицер, — поприветствовал не менее удивлённого, чем он сам, знакомого Рид. — Что привело Вас ко мне? Неужели соседи вызвали?..

— Ох, Ричард, п-привет. Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — неловко улыбнулся Крис, теребя края рукава. — Я просто проверяю квартиры на наличие андроидов. Так что мне тут нужно у тебя осмотреться, ты не против? Сам знаешь, я это не из собственного желания набиваюсь…

— Знаю, — резко ответил хозяин квартиры. У него начали незаметно подрагивать пальцы от напряжения. Ну почему всё это происходит с ним? — Заходи. Будешь чай, кофе, молоко, какао? Извини, не знаю, что ты любишь, — парень пытался вести себя как можно естественнее, и у него это совсем не получалось. Спасало только то, что с Миллером он был даже не в приятельских отношениях, и тот знал о «естественном поведении» Ричарда Рида только по слухам в участке. Так что, даже если он решит неожиданно принести в жертву младенца перед ужином, это будет выглядеть «естественно» в глазах копа.

— Я бы не отказался от кофе с тремя кубиками сахара, — тут же отозвался полицейский, разуваясь, и немного смутился от собственной наглости, — если для тебя это не затруднительно, конечно.

— Не затруднительно, — сухо ответил парень и поставил чайник (естественно, что у него не было кофеварки). — Присаживайся, — предложил он офицеру, намекая на стул за обеденным столом. Ричард надеялся, что Крис просто посидит за столом, попьёт кофе и уйдёт доёбывать других людей, но нет, судьба решила иначе.

— Оу, какая у тебя милая кошка! — офицер присел на корточки, чтобы погладить пришедшую посмотреть на чужака Китти, однако она ловко извернулась, чтобы избежать касания, а парень не стал больше пытаться и начал подниматься, как вдруг, увидев что-то на полу, замер и спросил. — Это что, голубая кровь? — техник проследил за взглядом гостя и мысленно выругал Гэвина, который оставил за собой след из капель известной жидкости.

— Да. Я только перенёс все пакетики с тириумом в кладовку, чтобы место не занимали. Похоже, что один подтекает. Потом проверю, — тут же сочинил легенду Рид.

— А откуда у тебя пакетики тириума? — чёрт, он что-то заподозрил. Но парень не поддался панике и смерил Миллера взглядом, говорящим многое о его интеллекте.

— Я же робототехник. Соседи постоянно приставали ко мне с просьбами починить их андроидов, а машинам, зачастую, просто нужно было восполнить резервы тириума, — скучающим тоном пояснил он, так, что полицейский на самом деле почувствовал себя слишком недогадливым, потому он, извинившись за подозрения, сел на предложенное место. Это успокоило механика, но всё, как всегда, шло по известному органу.

Из грёбанной ванны послышался грохот, который проигнорировать просто так невозможно. Естественно, офицер тут же спросил, что там происходит, а Ричард растерялся и смутился, даже покраснел. Только он начал что-то мямлить совсем не вразумительное, как к ним ввалился, запутавшись в собственных ногах из-за очередного сбоя, Гэвин. Рид едва не сгорел от напряжения, но заметил на правом виске кипера большой квадратный лейкопластырь, скрывающий диод, и немного успокоился. Но не слишком, потому что девиант всё же упал, и парень кинулся ему на помощь, не думая о том, как это глупо выглядит со стороны. Техник поднял на ноги своего андроида, отряхнул от несуществующей пыли и отругал одним взглядом.

— Простите, а кто Вы? — Крис сидел с открытым ртом.

— Я Гэвин… Гэвин Рид, — тут же нашёлся девиант, приобняв поднявшего его человека и заставляя щеки настоящего Рида полыхать с новой силой, — приятно познакомиться, я…

— Он мой жених, — Ричард показушно накрыл плечи Гэвина своими ладонями. — И пока ещё Смит. Он просто «примеряет» себе мою фамилию, да, сладкий?.. — Ричард провёл тыльной стороной ладони по правой скуле любовника, глядя тому прямо в глаза, а Миллер неловко отвёл взгляд. Не то, чтобы он был гомофобом, но его всё равно смущала откровенная демонстрация таких отношений. — Ну, ты понимаешь, эти сентиментальные штуки, — для большой убедительности образа обрученной пары техник зарылся носом в макушку возлюбленного, будто не мог не прикасаться к нему, пока он был так близко. Криминальная парочка быстро смекнула, что к чему, и стала ластиться друг к другу, ставя копа в неловкое положение.

— П-поздравляю! — смущённо сказал полицейский, поднимаясь. — Я, тогда, наверное, пойду, чтобы вам не мешать… — «Риды», как самые настоящие вежливые хозяева, проводили забывшего про кофе и про всё на свете стража порядка до выхода, чуть ли не махая ручками на прощанье. — Всего хорошего вам. И скорой свадьбы! — парень едва ли не выбежал из гостеприимной обители почти коллеги, поднимаясь на этаж выше, хотя на предыдущем ещё остались непроверенные квартиры. Миллер решил не обращать внимание на то, что у «Гэвина Смита» не было кожи на запястье, потому что был обязан андроидам жизнью.

Как только дверь за стражем порядка захлопнулась, парни отпрянули друг от друга и переглянулись. У техника всё ещё бушевал адреналин в крови и он пытался перевести дух, а Гэвин до сих пор был зол, потому агрессивно оскалился и сощурился. Рид было хотел снова погладить кипера по щеке, чтобы тот успокоился, но тот перехватил его руку и сжал.

— «Сладкий»? — андроид рассверепел и прижал парня к стенке, недовольно хмуря брови. Человека это только насмешило, и он, усмехнувшись, расслабился, скатываясь вниз по стеночке, чтобы не быть слишком высоким для таких наездов.

— «Гэвин Рид»? — тоже переспросил механик, стойко принимая несильный толчок ладони в грудь. Эта несерьёзность только подзадорила девианта, потому он со всей ярости впился в губы человека, прокусывая их до крови, однако недовольный стон и препирательства человека тут же остудили его пыл. — Полегче… Конфетка, — надо ли говорить, что после такого «ласкового» прозвища кипер снова рассвирепел, но ничего не успел сделать, потому что был втянут в страстный поцелуй, от которого даже скин на лице поплыл, открывая настоящий пластиковый корпус Гэвина.

Были забыты и ласковые прозвища, и незадачливый офицер Миллер, и охота на девиантов, и восстание машин — мир сузился до двоих парней, слившихся в самозабвенном поцелуе. Целовать губы без кожи всё ещё было очень непривычно, но от того ещё ярче, неправильнее, притягательнее, желаннее. На секунду оторвавшись, кипер небрежно стянул с себя кофту, кинув её куда-то за спину, а Ричард, обнимая партнёра за талию, полностью осел на пол, раздвинув согнутые в коленях ноги как можно шире, чтобы между ними разместился упавший на колени девиант (но тот всё равно сдвинулся вбок, обхватив правую ногу человека бёдрами), что перехватил бразды правления в танце страсти, вдавливая человека в стену своим телом. Под нажатием со стороны партнёра техник опустил правую руки вниз по ноге, лаская упругое бедро. Гэвину не нужно было дышать, что давало явное преимущество в поцелуе, однако андроид всё равно отстранился от техника, чтобы запомнить, как сейчас выглядит его человек.

Раскрасневшийся и размякший Рид тяжело глотал воздух шумными глотками, глядя на кипера снизу вверх сквозь трепещущие ресницы, вдруг хитро усмехнулся и повернул голову к руке, прижатой слева от его головы, чтобы поцеловать мягкую кожу предплечья, которая от прикосновений губ тут же разрушалась, будто туда капнули растворитель синтетической материи.

Гэвину не нужно дышать. Но сейчас он очень глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь хотя бы такой тщетной возможностью охладить воспламенившиеся искусственные внутренности. Это слишком горячо для его устаревших микросхем, и стоило бы остановиться… Остановиться, ага, конечно! Пальцами левой руки он надавил на припухшие губы, заставляя удивлённого парня приоткрыть рот и облизать пальцы. Механик понял просьбу-приказ без слов и, издав сдержанный смешок, обхватил подушечки губами, которые тут же проникли вглубь навстречу горячему языку.

Андроид замер, распахнув рот, внимательно следя за тем, как Ричард со всей отдачей посасывал средний и указательный пальцы, лаская их шершавым, но мокрым языком, получая чистое эстетическое удовольствие от этого зрелища. А человек тем временем, поглаживая одновременно грудь и спину андроида, отмечал, как сильно он начинает дрожать, когда парень гладит его между лопаток. И тут Гэвин будто снова включился в процесс, резко выдернув свои пальцы изо рта, и притянул к себе человека за волосы, после чего парень, ухмыльнувшись, припал с деактивирующими скин поцелуями к груди девианта, сжимая его спину обеими руками. Робот сначала попытался безуспешно стянуть чёрный свитер, а потом запустил пальцы правой руки в кудрявые каштановые локоны, подрагивая от множества появляющихся системных оповещений.

Вскоре произошёл критический системный сбой, от которого скин полностью снялся, а девиант резко отпрянул, осев на пол, как и его человек. Он выглядел очень рассеянным и смущённым таким происшествием, и Риду хотелось успокоить это обнажённое кибер-чудо, потому он ласково погладил его по шее, прошептав:

— Ты очень красивый, — Ричард совсем не врал, разглядывая не в первый раз серо-белый пластик, который сейчас едва ли не искрился от напряжения. Хотя, затуманенными страстью глазами — в первый. Молодой человек совершенно целомудренно поцеловал своего возлюбленного в пластиковые губы и помог ему подняться на ноги.

— Всё? — механическим голосом спросил Гэвин, ещё не придя в себя.

Девиант выглядел настолько разочарованным и обиженным, что парень едва сдержал желание расхохотаться, убив к чёрту весь настрой на продолжение. А продолжения он хотел.

— Здесь, — человек красочно обвёл глазами коридор, — всё, — и повёл девианта в спальню. — Пойдём, покажешь мне, как правильно… — задумался над никому не нужной убедительной причиной, — разбрасывать одежду. У тебя хорошо получается, — он подобрал скомканный свитшот с пола и аккуратно свернул, забирая с собой в комнату.

— Да пошёл ты! — беззлобно выкрикнул робот, также прошмыгнув в спальню. А в голове ни с того, ни с сего включилось воспроизведение аудиозаписи голоса Ричарда:

— « _Гэвин Рид_ »? — снова и снова.

Если бы андроид полностью подражал человеку, то сейчас бы он покраснел до уровня спелого помидора, но он лишь прикрыл глаза на пару секунд, пытаясь утихомирить пробирающую изнутри дрожь.

— Гэвин Рид, — беззвучно прошептал он, смакуя это имя. Он знаком с человеческими традициями. Он знает, что это значит.

Он понимает, что такого быть не должно. Не сейчас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Снова небольшая справка:  
> *гормоны, выделяющиеся при стрессе.


	11. Часть 11

Для Ричарда утро начинается не с кофе, а с непривычной пустоты рядом. Да, Гэвин всегда «просыпался» раньше него, однако на сей раз в этом было что-то подозрительное. Хотя бы то, что сейчас было всего лишь полшестого утра, а девиант обычно вставал ровно на четверть часа раньше самого парня. И дело явно не в девиантской бессоннице.

— Гэвин? — неуверенно позвал Рид, поднимаясь с постели (половина андроида давно остыла), а потом ещё более тревожно выдавил. — Миксер?.. — но никто не пришёл. — Т-тостер…

Парень вышел в основную комнату и никого там не нашёл: только Китти спит, свернувшись клубочком, на диване. В глаза сразу бросился небрежно брошенный на подушку планшет, который сам техник не оставил бы в таком месте, поэтому он подошёл к дивану, разбудив кошку, и дрожащими руками взял гаджет. После разблокировки устройство тут же открыло текстовый документ, который человек немедленно принялся читать:

_«Ричард,  
Я понял, что так больше продолжаться не может. Тебя же посадят, болван пустоголовый, если всё узнают! Чем ты, блять, думал?!  
Короче, я ухожу к идиотам своей расы бороться против угнетения, сегрегации и другой заумной хуйни. Знаю, что ты в бога не веришь, но молись за нас, если хочешь, чтобы я снова надоедал тебе своим присутствием.  
Надеюсь, мы ещё встретимся, кожаный хмырь.  
_

_Ты понял кто»_

Рид, положив планшет обратно на подушку, осел на пол, прижав правую дрожащую ладонь к груди. Было больно — это все, что молодой человек понимал в охватившем его водовороте горестных чувств из предательства, тоски, беспокойства, страха и сожаления. Он не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось так глупо (в победу пацифиста Маркуса над алчным человечеством совсем не верилось). Они так многого не успели сделать вместе: не сходили в чёртов зоопарк, не съездили к блядскому морю, не посмотрели все сраные сезоны Доктора за раз… И он так многого не сказал… Не сказал даже трёх главных слов, которые никак не могли сорваться с губ… И он так и не попытался предложить свою руку и сердце. Да, это совершенно бессмысленный жест в рамках законодательства США, но сколько он значит для самого парня. Теперь он до конца своих дней будет жалеть об упущенной возможности?.. Да, будет. Больно. Почему **_так_** больно?

На глаза накатили слёзы. Ричард — не Коннор, он всегда все переживания держит в себе за воображаемой плотиной до предела. И вот предел наступил: сейчас эту плотину снесло прямиком в преисподнюю, освобождая всё накопленное годами молчания. Он и сейчас молчал, плача совершенно беззвучно, едва содрогаясь от пронзающей тело боли. Слёзы непрерывным потоком омывали щёки, накапливались на подбородке и срывались вниз, на ноги, впитываясь в хлопковую ткань пижамных штанов. 

Больно. Больно! Больно!!! Больно!.. Б-больно… 

Так больно без него… 

Гэвин настолько важен для него?.. 

Спустя одну истерику Ричард, полностью опустошённый и безразличный к собственному безынтересному существованию, направился в ванну, чтобы привести себя в порядок, а потом всё вернулось на круги своя, ровно на до появления в его жизни любви андроида. На завтрак он нашёл самую вредную гадость в доме — запрятанную пачку кукурузных палочек с истёкшим сроком годности — и жевал их до отвращения, а потом решил прекратить издевательства над собственным ни в чём не повинным организмом и наполовину съел приготовленный на сегодня обед, а остаток не взял с собой, как делал это раньше. И насыпал кошке побольше корма перед уходом: в обед её некому будет кормить. 

На работу техник приехал за час до нужного времени, сильно удивив новую девушку за стойкой регистрации, которую взяли из-за списания всех андроидов на участке. Да, всех андроидов списали, поэтому сегодня Ричард по-настоящему работал, то и дело чиня какие-то мелкие поломки в участке, но не чувствуя от этого ничего. Родных он сегодня избегал, не явившись даже на законный обед (всё равно его не взял). Да и не хотелось есть… Ничего не хотелось. 

Как и не хотелось возвращаться домой после законно отработанного времени. Сердце сжимали тиски только об одной мысли о возвращении в пустую квартиру без его шумного девианта. Но в этой самой пустой квартире его ждала голодная и ещё более одинокая Китти, которая вряд ли выдержит потерю обоих хозяев в один день (опять), поэтому он всё же решился подняться с дивана и пойти наружу. 

Дома всё — буквально каждая грёбанная вещь — напоминало о сбежавшем кипере! Сраные полки, которые тот повалил. Книги про знаменитого сыщика, которые он читал и которые стоило отдать назад. Кошка, которую он притащил (Китти даже кинулась ему в ноги с недовольным пищанием, наверное, требуя вернуть первого хозяина)… Что уже говорить про старый добрый диван, на котором они вместе проводили по несколько часов каждый день, смотря что-нибудь интересное по ящику?.. ~~В спальню после вчерашнего он даже заглянуть боялся~~. Быть может, именно телек поможет ему отвлечься от собственной дыры на месте сердца? Он не знал наверняка, но решил попробовать. 

Парень, включив телевизор, сел на диван и поморщился: забыл, что в заднем кармане джинс остался сотовый, который неприятно впечатался в пятую точку. Он такой рассеянный. Хуёво. 

Рид достал мобильник и хотел уже положить на подлокотник, однако замер и разблокировал экран. Пальцы, не слушаясь хозяина, сами открыли галерею фотографий с — кем бы вы думали — Гэвином. Вот эту он снял неделю назад, когда они смотрели… он не помнил, что именно — какую-то комедию. Здесь андроид, приподнимая кошку за подмышки и прижимая её к груди, насмешливо фыркнул от какой-то похабной шутки. А вот этим трём — месяц. Тогда Ричард проснулся посреди ночи, потому что пересохло в горле, и увидел, как мило спит девиант, обняв свою подушку руками. Он так и не понял, какая из трёх лучше, и оставил все. Эта ещё с лета. Здесь они вечером гуляли по парку, и Гэвин увидел стаю голубей, на которых в шутку начал охотиться. На фото удачно получилось запечатлеть прыжок кипера в попытке ухватить сизого птица (он даже прикоснулся подушечками пальцев к хвосту пернатого). И ещё раньше — девиант только вышел из ванны в одном банном полотенце на поясе… Блять, он… 

Он любит этого… Этого Гэвина. 

Засмотревшись на фотографии, механик совсем не обращал внимания на происходящее на жидкокристаллическом экране и, оторвавшись от смартфона, был шокирован своей везучестью (или её антиподом). Прямо сейчас шли экстренные новости про мирное шествие андроидов — прямая трансляция с места событий! Рид тут же подскочил с места и почти вплотную прильнул к телевизору, пытаясь разглядеть среди сотен андроидов родную фигуру. И разглядел: Гэвин в мешковатых джинсах и в совершенно не подходящей по погоде, к тому же расстёгнутой коричневой куртке шёл чуть позади лидера восстания, как будто он там один из главных зачинщиков. Ну, зная Гэвина, Ричард не удивился, если бы тот от врожденной вредности кинулся вперед самого Маркуса. Сначала, увидев любимого, ему даже немного полегчало, однако, только до молодого человека дошло, куда эти смертники идут «бунтовать», он схватился за сердце. 

— Долбоёбы! — в сердцах выкрикнул Ричард и кинулся собирать вещи в тот самый памятный серый рюкзак. Сейчас ему было сложно думать хоть о чем-то, кроме ёбанных тупых ведроидов, среди которых был его ёбанный тупой ведроид, которого нужно спасти от верной гибели. И пусть весь остальной мир катится к чертям! 

Собрался он с рекордной скоростью, выбегая из квартиры, одновременно печатая сообщение Коннору с просьбой снова присмотреть за Китти и застёгивая белую зимнюю куртку (шапку он не успел прихватить). Сейчас уже общественный транспорт из-за чрезвычайного положения не ходил, как и такси, а добираться до места назначения пешком дольше часа, так что Рид, помолившись Посейдону, залез на свой электрический байк с летней резиной (да, ещё неизвестно, кто здесь больший смертник). Хорошо хотя бы нет других транспортных средств на дороге. 

Выжимая максимум из своего железного коня, техник уже через десять минут был почти на месте, всего лишь пару раз едва не врезавшись в столб на полной скорости, однако впереди показался блокпост солдат национальной гвардии. Один из них приказал Ричарду остановиться, и тот, нехотя, подчинился, опасливо поглядывая на винтовки в руках человеческих защитников. У него, чёрт, даже ножика с собой не было. Что же он раньше не подумал? 

— Куда Вы направляетесь, сэр? — спросил один из них, пока второй просканировал механика и утвердительно кивнул. — Сейчас действует комендантский час, и Вы не имеете права находиться на улице без веского повода, — как сказал бы Хэнк: «Ну охереть теперь». 

— Вперёд, — резко рявкнул он и тут же придумал убедительную ложь. — У меня жена рожает, не тормозите, блять! — ведроголовые (серьёзно, кто сконструировал им такую глупую форму) переглянулись и пропустили спешащего молодого человека к супруге. 

Так что Ричард поехал дальше на всех парах к пока-ещё-претенденту-на-этот-статус, снова рискуя свернуть себе шею при такой скорости. Но вот — он уже у цели — до лагеря по утилизации отходов буквально рукой подать. Он бросает байк где-то у очередного фонаря и, спотыкаясь, бежит к **высокому металлическому заграждению** , у которого столпились журналисты. Почему ему сегодня так везёт-то? Хотя… На самом деле везёт — все отвлеклись на всплывшую в небе голограмму с посланием от девиантов, и парень смог относительно незаметно пробраться в первые ряды, но вот так же тихо перелезть не получилось — его увидели солдаты, контролирующие жадных до сенсаций журналистов и репортёров, и приказали прекратить провокацию. Естественно, Рид послал их прямиком к чёртовой бабушке и оперативно подтянулся на ограждении, как на перекладине, и перекинул ноги на другую сторону, после чего благополучно соскочил на снег, оставляя стражей порядка по другую сторону забора. 

Теперь дело оставалось за малым — найти отряд сопротивленцев, что оказалось очень легко: они построили себе форт из найденного в округе мусора и спрятались за ним (как дети играют, можно подумать; только этих «детей» военные изрешетят с минуты на минуту). Ричард подошёл к баррикадам почти в плотную, ощущая, как на него таращатся со всех сторон, а люди сзади ещё и окликают, прокашлялся и заорал что есть мочи: 

— Ублюдок пластиковый, мать твою! Хотел от меня уйти нахуй?! Да я, блять, тебе, сука, сейчас уйду, мразь лагающая! А ну, иди сюда, ушлёпок электрический! — андроиды, которые не знали контекста, всё поняли не так и насторожились, готовясь в любой момент отбиваться от ненормального человека, пришедшего вернуть своего сбежавшего раба, и только один из них рванул наружу, перепрыгивая автомобиль и приземлившись на корточки (опять едва не ёбнулся, чёрт). 

Гэвин встал, отряхнулся и нарочно медленно взглянул на человека, пытаясь прочитать по нечитаемому лицу эмоций и уже приготавливаясь к худшему. Он ожидал криков, обвинений, даже ударов, но всё равно не мог остаться отсиживаться за укрытием, прячась от своего человека. Что бы сейчас не сделал Ричард, он это совершено точно заслужил, когда сбежал, оставив какую-то сраную записульку после себя (хотелось же оставить себя, как минимум). 

— Во-первых, — начал молодой человек, набрав в грудь морозного воздуха, — ты мудак, и ты сам знаешь, почему, — техник начал медленно подходить к поникшему андроиду под взглядом толпы и камер (конечно такое неожиданное событие начали снимать в прямом эфире). — Во-вторых, когда в следующий раз решишь отстаивать чьи-нибудь права на митингах, сначала посоветуйся со старшими, — к этому моменту он уже подошёл к своему партнеру, остановившись в шаге от него, хмуро прожигая в нем дыру. — В-третьих, за сегодня я понял, что лучше бы подсел на «красный лёд», марихуану, опиум или что там есть ещё, чем познакомился с тобой. Потому что с наркоты легче слезть, чем с тебя… — девиант совсем задрожал, ожидая дальнейших действий парня, но не сдвинулся с места, а парень полез за чем-то в карман куртки. — В связи с этим… — протянул он и достал искомую вещь, всё ещё не показывая киперу, — прошу тебя взять на себя ответственность и надоедать мне своей небритой рожей до конца дней моих, — Ричард опустился на левое колено и потянул андроиду то самое кольцо в виде элемента крепёжного соединения. — Согласен ли ты, Гэвин GR300 324-548-09-57, принять это сраное кольцо, потому что я ещё не настолько спятил, чтобы отрезать руку и сердце для тебя, чёртов пылесос, — и стать Гэвином Ридом? — и парень наконец замолчал, переводя дух. Он, вообще не слишком любящий большие скопления людей, чувствовал себя крайне неудобно, пожираемый тысячами жадных взглядов. К тому же, он отчётливо услышал со стороны ограждения «Докатились» в исполнении приёмного отца, но не обернулся, дабы проверить свою догадку, потому что сейчас его взгляд был прикован к бомжеватого вида девианту. 

Гэвин завис на месте, прогоняя в своей голове слова Ричарда снова и снова, пытаясь понять с какого момента его звуковосприятельный модуль накрылся, и андроид стал слышать вместо яростных криков негодования предложение женитьбы. Да быть такого не может, он же… Кипер огляделся на других застывших андроидов и людей, начиная понимать, что ему, возможно, совсем не показалось… 

Кипер хотел бы сказать что-то настолько же удивительное, только вот… Такого просто не может существовать во вселенной. Поэтому он тоже преклонил колено перед человеком, чтобы стать с ним примерно на один уровень и, протянув свою левую руку парню, поцеловал его на виду у всех. Не так страстно и самоотверженно, как обычно, а очень трепетно и нежно, поддавшись трогательному моменту. И, когда Ричард, отвечая на разрушающий скин поцелуй, не глядя надел на андроида кольцо, ахнули, казалось, все. 

Поднявшись с колен, они продолжали влюбленно смотреть друг на друга, после чего Рид-человек не сдержался и крепко обнял будущего-Рида-андроида, уткнувшись в его мокрые от расстаивших снежинок волосы кончиком носа. А потом они вместе перемахнули всё через тот же автомобиль к последним оставшимся свободными девиантам. К ним тут же подошёл лидер восстания — Маркус и поздравил пару с воссоединением, восхитившись при этом оригинальной подачей предложения руки и сердца, на что Гэвин смущённо послал его «сесть помедитировать на член», а Ричард лишь кивнул с благодарностью, тоже смущенный. 

Они вдвоём уселись на какую-то коробку с краю, подальше от остальных, и начали тихо переговариваться друг с другом. Кипер даже извинился за то, что сбежал из дома, как идиот, а техник его простил, понимая, что злиться бессмысленно и глупо (и нереально). 

— Держи рюкзак, — парень сунул указанную вещь своему жениху, а тот без возражений её взял, — там опять те же биокомпоненты, тириум, сменная одежда, ключи от квартиры и деньги… 

— Зачем мне это? — настороженно спросил девиант, подозревая что-то неладное. 

— Вдруг мы разделимся… Я не буду так сильно переживать, — слишком неубедительно ответил парень, понимая это. Но он не мог сказать правду, потому что Гэвину она точно не понравится. 

— Та-а-ак, а где тогда твой рюкзак, чтобы я не переживал? — Ричард тихо рассмеялся. 

— У меня всё необходимое в карманах, — неловко ответил он. 

— Я заметил, — показал девиант кольцо и подмигнул двумя глазами (он так и не научился), а человек в ответ лишь неловко усмехнулся. — Ты правда… Когда тупые человеки дадут нам равные права, мы правда поженимся? — он до сих пор не до конца верил в произошедшее. 

— Да, — серьёзно ответил человек, а потом его тон сменился на насмешливый, — только придётся подождать двенадцать лет до твоего совершеннолетия, — на что он получил несильный толчок локтем в пресс. 

— Рид! — подскочил девиант с места, привлекая к ним внимание ближайших сородичей. Вот теперь Ричарда андроиды немного напрягают, конечно, ещё не как люди, но всё же. Он поднялся вслед за своим кипером и, положив ему руку на загривок, посмотрел прямо в глаза. 

— Что такое, _Рид_? — прошептал парень и быстро, но нежно поцеловал диод, после чего обернулся, оглядывая все «владения» девиантов, и недоуменно спросил. — И куда этот Маркус полез?.. — ему никто не ответил, а в воздухе повисло вязкое, почти осязаемое напряжения (двести двадцать Вольт из ста). 

Все с тревогой ожидали возвращения своего лидера с переговоров. Кто-то стоял спокойно, будто вовсе не испытывая волнения за свою судьбу, но таких выдавал горящий алым диод (если он был); кто-то сжался в исконно человеческом порыве защитить себя от грядущей опасности, чуть подрагивая от наплывающего страха; а кто-то прижался к друзьям и любимым, чтобы разделить свои возможные последние минуты с близкими лю… андроидами и людьми. К последним относились «новоиспеченные Риды»: они, хотя внешне оставались образцом спокойствия, держались за руки, переплетя пальцы между собой. Ричард чувствовал себя, будто внутри его была вроде бы мягкая вата, которая тем не менее сдавливала лёгкие, отчего дышать было невыносимо. У Гэвина внутри не было никакой ваты — его система просто-напросто перегрелась, выдавая тревожные ошибки, несмотря на то, что температура воздуха была ниже нуля градусов Цельсия. 

Мирный оппозиционер вернулся довольно скоро, но даже парой слов не перекинулся со своими ближайшими соратниками, сразу выдвигаясь в центр импровизированного лагеря. Маркус встал на коробку, чтобы возвыситься над последователями и толкнуть пламенную речь… напоследок?.. О, нет, серьёзно? Неужели этих военных ничего не остановит перед целью уничтожить новую разумную расу на планете?.. Техник прижал к себе Гэвина посильнее, вызывая у того недовольное бурчание. 

Всё случилось очень быстро. Только андроид закончил свою речь, как будто по какому-то безумному сценарию, рядом с ним приземлилась ручная граната, и все девианты благодаря нечеловеческой скорости отпрыгнули в сторону. Только Гэвин именно в этот момент завис и, если бы не резвый от выброса адреналина человек, точно остался бы без руки. К счастью, у него был свой человек, который, конечно, не такой шустрый, как машина, но достаточно быстрый и сильный, чтобы вовремя сбить кипера с ног и утащить в укрытие за каким-то мусорным баком, который тут же снесло куда-то взрывной волной. Эти события заняли буквально пару секунд, а затем солдаты национальной гвардии начали «брать штурмом мусорную крепость», что было совершенно несложно — некоторые баррикады едва ли были выше пояса среднестатистического человека. Естественно, солдаты сразу же стали стрелять на поражение по «бездушным андроидам», а Ричард… Он встал перед выбором, и на решение была, от силы, секунда… Он даже не боец, а так, просто в детстве слишком часто дрался с другими пацанами, сейчас он никак не мог противостоять тренированным людям с оружием, которые точно не будут разбираться кто перед ними: девиант без диода или другой человек. В радиусе двух метров не было ничего, чем можно было бы укрыться. Притвориться мёртвыми — их уже заметили. Бежать — тут же подстрелят. Сдаться?.. Гэвина убьют наверняка, и его тоже могут пристрелить. Осталось один возможный вариант, и парень выбрал именно его. 

Он навалился сверху на пришедшего в себя андроида, закрывая его корпус и голову от всего возможного урона своим телом. Гэвин хотел было оттолкнуть глупого человека, самому закрыть его от пуль и любых других несчастий, однако солдаты были быстрее тормознутого робота: выстрелили при первом движении, пробивая насквозь плотную куртку, тёплый свитер и напряжённые мышцы. Тёплая красная кровь тут же окрасила белую спину, слишком быстро стекая под действием гравитации на грязный серый снег. 

Андроид ещё не совсем понимал, что происходит, когда человек совсем придавил его к земле, подарив единственную увиденную Гэвином улыбку на прощание. 

Выстрелы прекратились, но ему было всё равно. 

Гэвин, плача, пытался собственными руками остановить алую, блядскую, непослушную, хуевую, отвратительно, жалкую, куда-ты-нахуй-льёшься кровь. 

Ледяные глаза остекленели. 


	12. Эпилог

Для Гэвина утро начинается не с кофе — на кой чёрт ему вообще этот сраный кофе, если он андроид? Он просто открыл глаза ровно без пятнадцати минут восемь часов и поднялся с постели, после чего аккуратно вышел из спальни и спустился на первый этаж своего собственного дома, подаренного ему после подписания закона о праве на собственность. Так что он теперь жил в новом, недавно построенном районе с другими девиантами (попахивало сегрегацией, однако не отбирать же жилплощадь у честных граждан-людей, чтобы равномерно расселить представителей новой разумной расы существ).

Кипер отправился на кухню, и за ним тут же увязалась стая откормленных пушистых тел — полгода назад он нашёл на задании (об этом позже) очаровательного чёрно-белого кота с чудной раскраской: сам кот был почти полностью черный, не считая нижней части мордочки и трех белых лапок. Было похоже, что на кота просто надеты белые носочки, но один он потерял по рассеянности. Так андроид кота и назвал — Носок. Так вот, Носок был мальчиком, Китти — девочкой, а про стерилизацию Гэвин нагло солгал. Так что уже через три месяца появилось потомство в размере пяти котят. Троих он раздал соседям, но Снежка и Полосочку (названы они были из-за расцветок) оставил, поэтому теперь в большом доме счастливо жили четыре представителя семейства кошачьих и один крикливый попугай какаду по кличке Дик.

Питомцы всем скопом подгоняли хозяина к заветной кухне, чтобы тот скорее их накормил, и тот с ласковой улыбкой на лице пошёл на десять процентов быстрее, но нечаянно зацепился за свою выглядывающую из приоткрытой дверцы шкафа рабочую форму взглядом и остановился на секунду. Как бы это странно ни звучало, девиант устроился работать в полицию младшим детективом (после прохождения ускоренных курсов, конечно). Просто, когда был подписан мирный договор между расами и трудовое законодательство было изменено, Гэвин задался вопросом, чем бы ему хотелось заняться. Устраиваться по назначению обратно в зоопарк он не хотел, потому что понимал, что повторения издевательств над животными не выдержит и даст в морду, а теперь его за это и посадить могут. Пойти воспитателем в детский сад, как предложил один небезызвестный умник (« _Ну, а что, зоопарк и детский сад — это почти одно и то же!_ »), — тем более. Зато было желание пиздить плохих ребят, наподобие тех, что издевались над ним раньше (тогда он ещё не понимал, что три четверти работы копа — это написание сраных отчётов). Он хотел правосудия, чёрт возьми! Но по иронии судьбы его определили в то же отделение, где служили родственники его бывшего парня, с которыми он до сих пор собачился (особенно с Хэнком), что не могло не огорчать. А, не волнуйтесь о том, что такой забагованный андроид отвечает за безопасность города (в какой-то мере) — после определённых событий «КиберЛайф» добровольно провела ему диагностику и устранила неполадки, которые не мог исправить он вследствие отсутствия необходимого оборудования. Так что теперь Гэвин исправен, будто только с конвейера вышел. Только сломанный диод оставили на память. ~~На самом деле его просто не смогли вытащить~~.

Но сегодня он не наденет эту форму, потому что сегодня ровно год с того самого дня, и девианту хватило электронных мозгов, чтобы взять отгул, а шеф не возражал (всё же годовщина). Пластиковый парень насыпал кошкам требуемого корма в миски, налил новой воды и поставил чайник, глядя на весеннюю слякоть за окном. Сегодня должны будут прийти Андерсоны, чтобы отметить дату, да и сам Маркус обещал заглянуть, а потом не предвещающая ничего хорошего встреча с мэром и другими шишками. Всё же именно из-за них, точнее даже из-за его тупого, излишне заботливого человека, нападение на мирную демонстрацию закончилось малой кровью.

Ему до сих пор тошно вспоминать, как под его пальцами текла вязкая, горячая, алая, как его бешенный диод, человеческая кровь, а из любимых светлых глаз ускользала жизнь. Он тогда пришёл в бешенство: сначала пытался пережать ранения собственноручно, а потом, поняв, что у него ничего не получается, подхватил любимого на руки и, наплевав на баррикады и солдат национальной гвардии, понёс его прямо в ближайшую больницу. Он, блять, бежал так, как вообще никогда не бежал: и ни от кого, ни за кем. Подъехавшая бригада скорой помощи тогда так и не смогла забрать человека из рук андроида, и им пришлось везти их вместе. В ту ночь хирурги провели одну из самых сложных операций: мало того, что пришлось вытаскивать из Ричарда три пули, так еще и буквально по крупицам собирать два раздробленных ребра, которые лишь чудом не задели лёгкое. Коннор тогда прибыл по первому звонку на переливание крови. А Гэвин все часы ожидания просидел за дверью, пугая лишь одним своим внешним видом (окровавленная одежда, шальные глаза, мерцающий алый диод) персонал и случайных посетителей, совершенно игнорируя направленное на него недовольство Андерсона-старшего, который вместе с сыном составили ему молчаливую компанию в ту ночь. Следующие пару дней он почти безвылазно просидел в приёмной (уходил лишь покормить кошку), напряжённо ожидая пробуждения своего человека. Потом его начали впускать в палату и, возможно, лучше бы этого не делали: Ричард мертвецки бледный, почти сливающийся с белой больничной простыню, совсем исхудалый и осунувшийся лежал на спине, не шевелясь, будто уже умер, хотя мерзкий прибор рядом монотонно пищал, оповещая о наличии пульса. Врачи говорили, что он потерял слишком много крови. Говорили, что операция прошла с осложнениями. Говорили, что плохо сказалось переохлаждение. Говорили, что драгоценный Ричард может не выжить. Но Гэвин им не верил. Он знал, что его человек самый сильный на свете и он-то точно со всем справится. И…

И электронный чайник, перевезённый из проданной квартиры Рида, звонко запищал, вырывая нового хозяина из нерадужных воспоминаний. Андроид несколько раз моргнул, приводя систему в порядок и заварил настоящий чёрный чай в небольшом чайничке, а не просто в бокале, используя пакетик или капсулу, потом налил кипячёной воды в кружку, чтобы остудить, и засёк пять минут. Теперь нужно чем-то себя занять.

Он посмотрел на своё кольцо-гайку и нежно провёл большим пальцем по верхнем ребрам, губы почему-то сами расплылись в глупой — такой же глупой, как и этот «аксессуар», — улыбке, и он, как какая-то малолетка (вот только не надо шутить, что ему всего семь лет) прижал дорогое украшение к тириумному насосу, прокручивая у себя в голове воспоминания, как получил эту дешёвку-драгоценность, что тем не менее опять приводили к не самым приятным мыслям. Потому-то девиант перестал заниматься сентиментальной фигнёй и открыл духовку, в которой стоял приготовленный ночью, но ещё теплый (спасибо современным технологиям) шоколадный пирог. ~~На самом деле он хотел испечь яблочный, потому что знал, что Ричард его любит, но уже после второй неудачной попытки яблоки, сука, кончились. Ну, он же не блядский андроид-повар~~.

Отрицая собственные провалы, Гэвин достал свое кулинарное произведение на стол, отрезал аккуратный кусок и положил на тарелку для десерта, которую, в свою очередь, поставил вместе с приготовленным напитком на поднос, который подхватил и понёс на верх. Так не хотелось вспоминать времена, когда человек два месяца лежал в больнице с критическим состоянием, не просыпаясь.

_— Впал в кому, — хмуро говорил Коннор, сжимая своей ладонью плечо девианта._

_— Ленивый мудак, — глотая тревожные мысли, ответил Гэвин и грубо сбросил чужую руку._

— Проснись и пой, лентяй! — андроид громко поставил поднос на тумбочку и раздвинув плотные синие шторы в спальне, после чего развернулся лицом к разбуженному человеку, который резко подскочил на кровати, сел и потер сонные глаза.

— И тебе доброго утра, ублюдок, — беззлобно ответил Ричард и машинально схватил телефон, чтобы узнать, который час. — Чего ты не на работе, прогуливаешь? Плохой полицейский, так тебя тоже уволят из департамента, — он откинулся назад на подушки, но не подрассчитал и ударился затылком о стальные прутья изголовью кровати.

Парень очнулся в ночь с двадцать восьмого на двадцать девятое января тридцать девятого года, никого рядом тогда не оказалось, потому что больница не разрешала оставаться посетителям после восьми часов вечера. А на следующий день к нему пришли все, начиная от Коннора, Хэнка и Гэвина (последние двое были не в ладах друг с другом, потому что старик обвинял девианта в ранениях приёмного сына) и заканчивая Фаулером, который сообщил бывшему полицейскому робототехнику об увольнении с поста. Да, на работе быстро вскрылось, что он незаконно укрывал у себя девианта в течении полугода, однако из-за нового законодательства на него не завели уголовного дела, ограничившись нелестной записью в рекомендательном письме. Но молодой человек совершенно не расстроился — он вообще-то жив остался, а это главное.

На полную реабилитацию ушёл ещё целый месяц, и как раз первого марта вступили в действие разработанные законы, устанавливающие новые права и обязанности и людей, и андроидов. И четырнадцатого апреля состоялось первое в США бракосочетание между человеком и андроидом, о чем вещали все телеканалы страны. На самом деле ни Ричард, ни Гэвин не хотели поднимать вокруг себя столько шума: их мечтания ограничивались простым приходом в ратушу и подписью свидетельства о бракосочетании, — однако всё решили за них. Торжество было организовано за счёт администрации города совместно с «КиберЛайф» (которая вертелась, как могла, чтобы её не закрыли), а почётными гостями были с несколько дюжин шишек, включая Маркуса Манфреда и саму мадам президент. Нужно ли говорить о десятках журналистов, которые всюду преследовали молодожёнов со своими тупыми вопросами?! Короче, новоиспечённое семейство Ридов ускользнуло с собственной свадьбы спустя три часа, посетив, наконец, чёртов зоопарк вместо всего этого дерьма. Но такое неординарное поведение только подзадорило пронырливых репортёров, которые весь день выслеживали сбежавшую парочку (даже квартиру оккупировали, гады). Но было в этой помпезной церемонии много хорошего, например, этот самый дом, подаренный мэром…

В общем, с того события прошёл ровно год, и теперь сегодня вечером им предстояло пережить что-то подобное, поскольку господин мэр пригласил их в качестве почётных гостей на концерт в честь единства двух рас. И, как бы им ни хотелось отвертеться, им непрозрачно намекнули не выёбываться… Гэвина, например, очень просто уволить. И с Ричардом, который организовал свою частную клинику-мастерскую для андроидов, можно будет что-нибудь придумать…

— Садись жри, — ласково сказал девиант своему мужу и присел на постель рядом. Молодой человек и правда поднялся и поставил поднос себе на колени.

— Пирог? Неужели это одна из тех ванильных штук, вроде «он настолько же сладкий, как и ты для меня»? — насмешливо прокомментировал парень свой подарок, отломав небольшой кусочек вилкой и положил его себе в рот.

И согнулся пополам от приступа беззвучного хохота. Девиант, испугавшись внезапного действия человека, обеспокоено склонился рядом, но, поняв, что эта скотина просто нагло ржёт, обиженно толкнул его на постель, не понимая причину его веселья.

Отсмеявшись, парень сказал:

— Он солёный… Пирог солёный, — андроид поджал губы и отвернулся, недовольный своим провалом, а он, улыбаясь, отпил чай из чашки. Ну, что ж, напиток не вызывал нареканий. — А чай вкусный, спасибо, — и поцеловал Гэвина за ушко, вызывая у того недовольное ворчание.

Глядя на отвернувшегося от него супруга, Ричард отложил поднос в сторону и полез за своим подарком на годовщину свадьбы в тумбочку. Искомое он обнаружил чрезвычайно быстро — не зря вчера всё перепроверил, — достал и молча завязал шнурок на шее любимого за спиной. Кипер с удивлением взял в руки овальный деревянный медальон с небольшой кнопкой, на которую он тут же нажал, и украшение раскрылось, как ракушка моллюска. На одной стороне была маленькая копия их свадебной фотографии, которую сделал Хэнк. На ней парни просто стояли, держась за руки и улыбаясь. Ричард тогда, наплевав на традиции, был в белом костюме-тройке с чёрной рубашкой, что вызвало немало сплетен за его спиной, но он так и не пожалел о своём решении — выглядел в нём он восхитительно. Гэвин тоже был прекрасен в классическом чёрном смокинге и белой рубашке. А вместе они просто светились. Да и фотография была удачна — в отличии от сотен других фотографий, что выложили в сеть журналисты, — потому что молодожёны не знали, что их снимают, и просто наслаждались моментом.

На другой стороне была выжжены две надписи: « _Мой муж, мой андроид, мой Гэвин_ » и « _Твой муж, твой человек, твой Ричард_ ». Гэвин читал эти незамысловатые строки и дрожал от переполняющих его чувств.

— Я… — начал андроид, обернувшись к супругу, но тот, скрывая смущение в усмешке, перебил:

— Я подумал, что раз у нас с тобой бумажная свадьба, то нужно подарить что-то соответствующее, но простой листок бумаги ты бы не оценил, так?.. А дерево, считай, — просто не переработанная бумага… — он замялся и отвел взгляд в окно, свет из которых освещал покрасневшие пухлые щёки.

— Я… — попытался ещё раз объясниться Гэвин, но плюнул на эту идею, припав губами к губам своего любимого.

Они никогда не говорили о своей любви словами — они рассказывали о ней по-другому: нежным поцелуем перед работой, робким прикосновением к щеке, переплетёнными во время прогулки руками, незаметно выглаженной формой после ночного дежурства, теплыми объятиями при просмотре кино, наброшенным на плечи одеялом холодным вечером и многими другими по-настоящему важными мелочами.

— Вот почему все другие девианты такие стильные — тот же Маркус будто только с подиума Милана сошёл, — а ты у меня всегда ходишь, как будто недавно бомжа ограбил? — ласково, но тем не менее насмешливо спросил парень, обнимая Гэвина за талию, лёжа в мягкой постели. Кра-со-та.

— Вообще-то это твоя футболка, придурок, — ответил андроид и уткнулся лбом Ричарду в плечо, не желая подниматься сегодня с этой постели. Хо-ро-шо.

— « _Люблю тебя_ », — сказали оба на самом деле.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну что, смогла ли я вас приятно удивить? Я же понимаю, что никто не хотел ничьей смерти. И я тоже! И - по невероятному стечению событий - это мой фанфик, поэтому я решаю, кто здесь умрёт, а кто получит своё "долго и счастливо".
> 
> За предупреждение "смерть основного персонажа" могу пояснить. Гэвин - а то, что Гэвин основной персонаж, нареканий не вызывает - на начала событий был, грубо говоря, мёртв (и в работе это событие описано), а то, что его потом воскресили - это уже дело десятое.


End file.
